Of Hope & New Faces
by DuckiePray
Summary: Who will the turtles turn to when Donatello becomes critically ill? What does Mike know that he hasn't been saying? How will new friends change the entire family?
1. Anger & Serendipity

*Editor's Note - I do not own any of the TMNT Characters, yada yada yada, all the legal stuff. I DID create a few more characters extremely necessary for the story - but if you really want 'em, have at it.

* * *

Donatello couldn't remember ever feeling so angry before. Leaving at that exact moment had been absolutely necessary, or it may have come to physical blows with Leonardo and Raphael. He'd never struck one of his brothers out of anger before, so he simply stormed out of the den into their underground world. He furiously turned his cell phone off, and ignored his motor bike. He needed to burn off some steam. Most of the time when they got on him like that, he'd simply retreat to sanctuary in the Lab, but today they'd pushed him way over the edge with their needling.

He walked for a long time in silence, only the faint sound of the overhead traffic accompanying him. Mike wouldn't be happy with him for running out without a word, but he didn't want to think about it right now. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was hardly aware of the passing time, or the miles he was logging on foot. It was nearly evening by the time he realized he'd been gone for almost three hours. He would need to call home and check in with Splinter soon - and Mike would be wondering where he'd gone.

As he passed under another tunnel, he suddenly realized he'd crossed well inside Central Park territory. He stopped under a grating, catching sight of the painted sky, alive with colors of a vibrant sunset. He stood stock-still, listening carefully for a few moments. When he was sure he didn't hear anything, he pried up the grating and hoisted himself up onto the pavement.

It was different to be able to see the "free world" in the light of the setting sun, rather than the darkness of midnight. Fall had always been his favorite season, and he often regretted getting to see so little of Central Park in the daylight. He decided he would just hunker down for a few minutes and enjoy the remainder of it- then he would get in contact with Splinter. He settled behind an outcropping of rocks, and sighed deeply to relax. Donatello remained that way for awhile, simply listening to the wind and staring mutely into the sky above him.

The sound of an approaching car interrupted his relaxed state, and he immediately jolted to attention. He flattened down behind the rocks, inwardly cursing himself for taking the chance of being seen. On the other side the vehicle had screeched to a stop, and Donatello heard doors slamming angrily. It sounded like several people had gotten out at the same time.

"That's it - we finish now, we finish HERE! " One of them thundered. "We've pushed our luck as it is! " His accent was clearly foreign, and strange to Donnie's ears. It sounded...Australian?

"I STILL say we could get more from this by keeping her alive for a couple of days." Another argued.

Now they really had his attention. Staying low to the ground, he inched closer to try for a hidden glance of who was out there. Raising his head cautiously, he saw four men arguing in the road. A fifth was standing slightly to the side, heavy hand on a the sixth figure. From first glance he could tell it was a woman, he guessed a young one. Long jet black hair hung loosely over her shoulders, a seething look filling her icy cold blue eyes. Her wrists were lashed tightly behind her back, and she had been gagged firmly to keep her quiet.

Something about the look of her told Donatello she had not _come_ quietly. He had a difficult decision to make now, rather quickly. It would have been much easier if his brothers had been there, and if he hadn't already noticed that ALL of these strange men were packing. He took quick stock of the supply on his person - his phone would do no good now, they would never reach him in time. He had his bo, a long knife, and he also had two smoke grenades. It would have to be enough.

Pulling his cloak tighter to conceal his appearance as best as he could, he crept closer to the van. The argument was continuing, and the man holding onto the girl was merely watching in silent amusement. Donatello swallowed hard, summoning his courage. Using all the stealth his ninja training could afford he came up behind the guard, sweeping the unsuspecting man off his feet with his bo before he even realized what was happening to him.

He seized the girl by the arm as the argument suddenly ended, and curses rang out. She fought him considerably as he shoved her behind the van, and gunfire erupted. He cut the thongs on her wrists with a decisive swipe of his knife and quickly got her attention again. "I'm trying to _help_ you - quit fighting me!" He said shortly.

The men weren't about to let him walk off with her. They raced around the side to meet them, weapons raised threateningly.

"Stay with me unless I go down - if that happens, then run for all you're worth..." He said under his breath to the girl. Quickly he released one of the smoke grenades in their direction, instantly pushed her in front of him, and started running. Gunfire erupted through the smoke, and he kept himself squarely behind her to shield her as he guided her back to the grating. Something sharp struck him in the side, but he ignored it and kept going a few feet. As he turned to hurl his second smoke grenade he heard rapid gunfire again, and had a shocking pain in his left shoulder. Knowing immediately that he'd been shot, he threw the grenade, and staggered forward to the grating.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he pulled the grating up, and quickly lowered the teenager down into it. He leaped down into the darkness somewhat dizzily, and grunted with effort as he pulled the cover back down. He had absolutely no intention of taking her anywhere near their den - but he had to get her away from Central Park.

"Trust me?" He gasped, and she nodded. Head swimming strangely, he guided her quickly away from the opening into the safety of the darkness, refusing to stop until the tunnel around him was literally spinning, and he nearly lost his footing.

"Okay," He said breathlessly, "I have to stop."

"You saved my life! " She spoke for the first time, her voice carrying the same accent as the men. "Are you hurt? "

"Yes," He said under severe duress. "But there's...something you should know. I'm not what you think I am."

She instantly pulled back his cloak, and then stared at him in stunned amazement for a few seconds, before focusing on his badly bleeding shoulder. "You took a bullet for me - I don't care _what_ you are " She took off her jacket and started using it to apply gradual pressure as he sank to the ground. "Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Underground. I thought you might need to hide."

She noticed him tremble, and encouraged him to lay back completely. "That's an understatement. Those men are terrorists - they would have killed me. Thank you."

He mumbled something indiscernible, wondering why his mind felt so cloudy all of the sudden. Was he passing out? As the young woman started to cover him with his own cloak, her hand hit the opposite end of a dart. Carefully she pried it loose from his side, looking at it in the beam of his flashlight.

"Oh no...are you dizzy?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah...what...what is that?"

"It's a tranquilizer bit."

"A _what_?" He said anxiously, sounding more upset than he had about getting shot.

Trying to keep him calm, she pressed him down lightly. "It's a sedative - they used one on me earlier. It isn't deadly."

"For _you_..." He said pointedly. "I'm different. I can't..." He broke off, clearly having trouble focusing, hand suddenly struggling with his watch. "My brothers..." He mumbled softly. "They'll come." He finished, and slumped to the ground completely unconscious. The young woman bent over him anxiously to see if he was breathing, and applied stronger pressure to the bleeding. Tears uncontrolled were rising - the only thing she was sure of NOW was that she couldn't leave him.


	2. Desperation

Mike emerged from Splinter's quarters with a shaky sigh. The testing was finally over with. As he trotted into the den, he saw Leo and Raph glued to the television set, and then instantly noticed a light flashing repetitively near the ceiling. Brow furrowed, he walked in front of them to get their attention.

"Guys? Is Donnie around?" He asked them.

"He stormed out of here earlier." Raph said, irritated that he was blocking their view.

"When?" Mike asked sharply.

Leo looked down at his watch. "Uh...wow. I guess it was around 4."

"How long has that _light_ been flashing?" He demanded.

"I wasn't paying a lot of attention." Raph said honestly.

"I think I saw it...about an hour ago?" Leo guessed.

"An _hour_?" Mike said incredulously, fear causing his voice to get louder. "An hour, and you just _sat_ there?" He turned angrily from them, and tried to dial Don's cell. He flipped his phone shut a moment later in utter frustration. "His phone is off! How could you guys be so STUPID?" He proclaimed, voice growing louder just as Splinter walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Sensei," He said instantly. "I think something's wrong with Donnie!"

"Slow down my son. What is this about?" He asked, glancing at Leo and Raph for an explanation.

Leo stood up somewhat sheepishly. "We um...were sort of giving Donnie a hard time, really made him mad. He walked out about...four hours ago. We hadn't heard from him, but we didn't think..."

"Darn_ right_ you didn't think! You honestly never listen to a word he _says_, do you?" Mike interjected. "Those watches he made us, they don't just tell time. They have an emergency setting - when you turn it on, THAT light starts flashing! " Mike paused to take a breath. "Sensei, I have to go look for him."

"You ALL need to go - and make haste."

Mike stopped by Donnie's lab to pick a tracker, and got strange looks from his brothers. "Yes, I can use it." He said quietly. "Donnie forced me to learn in case he ever...we had several practice runs with it. It should lead us directly to him."

They stepped out into the tunnel to pick up the largest of the Sewer Sliders, and Mike clipped the tracker directly into the computer the way Donnie had showed him. They traveled for several minutes without speaking, following the signal emitting from the onboard computer.

As they traveled further from their home, Mike was getting more and more nervous. He watched the beacon more than he even watched where they was going, only looking up briefly. He felt some relief when the signal got significantly stronger. They were getting close.

They were almost on top of the signal when the tunnel started narrowing out.

"Let's leave it." Mike said. "He's close." As he started around the corner, he stopped abruptly. The sound of quiet sobbing was echoing across the tunnel. He held up a hand for the others to be quiet, as he carefully glanced over.

There was a young woman with him, who looked thoroughly terrified. Overcome by emotion she spoke out loud, as though he could hear her. "Please. Please you have to live! " She cried desperately.

Mike pulled back sharply towards his brothers. "Okay, pow wow." He whispered.

"Can you see him?" Raph hissed.

"Not very well. She's _asking_ him to live, so it's not exactly encouraging." Mike replied tightly. "Leo..."

"She already knows about him. There seems little point in the rest of us holding back. We can't leave Donnie...and she looks like she's in trouble too." Leonardo replied decisively.

"Alright - I'll go first. Let's try not to scare her more." Mike said. He moved slowly around the corner, and raised his voice as he did. "Hey - it's okay. We're just looking for our brother. We won't hurt you."

The woman jerked upright against the wall as the shadow took form.

"It's okay." He reassured again, holding out his hands in front of him. Walking into the beam of Donnie's powerful flashlight, he let her examine him closely for a few seconds. The resemblance was certain.

"Brother." She repeated, her accent surprising him. "He said you'd come."

Leo and Raph emerged then as Mike dropped to the ground beside Don. He sucked in a sharp gasp of alarm when he saw the blood his brother had lost.

"He was shot...helping me." The girl wavered. "He saved my life. I'm sorry."

"Mike is he–" Raph started anxiously, and he quickly cut him off.

"He's alive." He replied evenly. "We've got to get him back to Sensei."

Leo slowly approached the young woman, trying to appear non-threatening. "Miss...how did you get down here?"

"I...he brought me. I was kidnapped...they drove me to Central Park, they were arguing over whether to kill me there or later. Your brother intervened. He protected me, he brought me down here to keep them from finding me. He was shot in the shoulder...and he got hit by a tranquilizer too." She finished, showing the needle to Mike.

"_Human_ drugs?" Mike said tightly. "That's not good."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked him.

"I don't know why. He just...he's told me they're not our friend." Mike responded, and then looked at him pointedly. "Call Sensei will you? Ask him what we should do?"

Leo caught his concern about the girl without him being forced to voice it. "Okay. I'll be right back." He returned to the Slider and had quiet brief conversation with their Master before returning. When he came back, everyone looked him expectantly.

"We need to get Donnie home pronto. Miss...I don't know if you need our help, I don't know if you're willing to trust us...but we're taking an incredible risk right now. You can come with us....if you want to."

"Donnie." She said wistfully. "He would have given his life to save me, and I didn't even know his name. If I can't trust that, what can I trust?"

"Alright then." Leo said swiftly. "We have a ways to go, but we have transportation. It might not be the best way to move him, but we don't exactly have a choice."

"We're going to have to go slower, but it's all we've got. Let's move!" Mike agreed, and they set into action.

*****

They rode as quickly and carefully as they could manage, but it still took longer to get back to their lair than it had to find Donnie in the first place. As they pulled up near the entrance and dropped off the Slider, Leo turned swiftly to the young woman.

"Before you go in there, you should know that our Sensei is just as different as we are, okay?"

"Okay. I'm ready." She said bravely. Leo led her down wordlessly, while Mike and Raph followed carefully with Donnie in-between them. Splinter met them downstairs, bowing lightly as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Welcome. Are you alright child?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm very sorry about Donnie...and now I'm putting all of you at risk, aren't I?"

"Don't worry about it. You should call your parents - we have secure lines that you can use, but please don't tell them where you are. Do you have anything on your person that could lead them here?"

"No...my phone had G.P.S...but the men who kidnaped me took that. I won't tell them where I am...I don't even really know."

"Just tell them you're alright...and that we will make arrangements concerning your return. I must now attend to my son, but you ought at least know that I am Splinter. Please make yourself at home."

"I'm Jenna...thank you."

Leo gave her a cell-phone as Splinter motioned the other two into another adjacent room with Donatello. "The number is blocked and untraceable. Just dial normally."

"Stay and be my witness if you want - I won't say a word about you." Jenna promised, and dialed a number. Leo sat down across from her, watching in silence as she waited for someone to answer.

"Mom! " She said suddenly. "Yes, it's me. Yes...I'm alright. No, no that isn't...five men _abducted_ me, in broad daylight! Somebody saved me, and now he's....Dad! Dad calm down, I can't understand you. I'm alive, in one piece, that's all I can tell you for now. I'm safe, that's all you need to know. That's right. Those men wanted me dead!" She paused for a long moment. "I can't tell you that. I don't have my phone anymore either, so I will have to call _you_. I love you. I have to go, I'm sorry."

*****

Splinter was visibly troubled as he probed Donatello for several minutes.

"Sensei?" Mike finally said softly. "Um...you should know..."

"What is it Michelangelo?"

"Don had this theory that sedatives and our bodies don't mix very well."

"He has told me the same. His current condition is not a result of that bullet in his shoulder, though it will have to be removed. I've been performing some routine tests, and he is completely unresponsive."

"What does that mean?" Raph asked anxiously.

"He has slipped into a coma. He thought that something like this could happen, if the wrong sort of drug was introduced into your blood stream." Splinter replied simply.

"He'll wake up, right?" Raph followed.

"We need help." Their Sensei said, sounding unsure and suddenly very weary. "I cannot fight this. I have to reach April."


	3. Can I trust You?

The woman was startled awake, and nearly fell off her bed in the process of grabbing for her phone. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"April, I'm sorry to wake you." Said a familiar voice on the other end.

She sat up, instantly wide awake. "Master Splinter? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid we are in need of assistance. Donatello is hurt, in a way that I cannot help. We need a doctor."

"Is he critical?"

"He's in a coma. He took a bullet to the shoulder, but that is the least of his problems. He was also hit by a tranquilizer, and the drug is having an adverse effect on his nervous system."

"Okay look, I'm gonna get with my guy. I will work this out, I promise. I'll come as soon as I can."

"Just get with him, and call Leonardo. He would meet him first, so that he's fully prepared before coming down here."

"Alright Master, I'll make things happen as fast as I can."

She hung up with him, and hurriedly threw on some clothes. It was just now about 11:30PM, and Luke kept weird hours. Chances were, he would be awake. She darted silently down her hallway, stealing to the door on the end. She knocked as firmly as she dared, and in a few moments, the young man answered.

"April? Is something wrong?" He asked instantly.

"Can I come in?" She asked mechanically.

"Yeah, sure." He threw the door open, and waved to the couch. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

"I um...I have a problem Luke. You told me if I ever needed anything..."

"How can I help?" He asked immediately, sitting down across from her.

"A friend of mine is hurt. He's not doing well, and he needs help."

"Is he in the hospital?"

"Um...yeah, see, there are complications with that."

"Complications?"

"He can't check into a facility."

"Is it an insurance thing? You know if it's really serious, the hospital doesn't turn people away."

"Money isn't the issue. Um...Luke...there are certain things in this world that we can't always explain."

"Okay..."

"He's one of them. I don't know how closely you follow the Phantom rumors..."

"April what are you trying to say?"

"In a sense, they're true. Not everything you hear of course but...the creatures that inspired the stories, are real."

"Creatures?"

"Non-human. But they think, act, talk....like one of us. Through a series of circumstances, I met them, about a year and a half ago. They're my friends."

"You've had contact...with non-human creatures...that talk." He said very slowly.

"I can prove that they exist, if you'll trust me, and if I can trust you."

Luke sat back against the cushion nervously, and somewhat confused. He had no idea what to think, but held his hands up helplessly. "I don't know what to say."

"Will you let me prove they exist?"

"Does it mean you're going to have to kill me?"

"Luke don't joke. This is serious."

"Alright. Okay. I trust you."

She turned away from him, and flipped open her cell to dial Leo.

"What's up?" He asked on the other end.

"Luke's ready to meet. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm outside, so I can be there in seconds."

"I'm in his apartment - same floor as mine, last one on the far left. Do you see the light?"

"I see it. Want me to come up?"

"Yeah." She replied, and swiftly hung up. Glancing at Luke she let out a deep breath. "He'll be here in a minute. I promise...he won't hurt you."

"He's coming _here_?"

"Don't panic." She assured him, but he felt no better. He grew more than a little freaked out in the following few seconds, and jerked in surprise when there was a knock at his balcony.

"It's him." April said softly, and walked over to let him in.

Luke got rigidly to his feet, watching as a figure came under the door frame, clothed only in a dark cloak. He wasn't very tall, but he was firmly muscled like a tank. The stranger stopped a few feet from him, slowly drawing down his hood.

"This is Leonardo." April introduced simply. "Leo, this Doctor Luke Barrows."

"Hello doctor. I'm sorry to drop in on you like this." The stranger intoned perfectly.

Luke struggled to find his voice for a few seconds, and then stammered. "I...uh...that is...um..."

"I don't mean you any harm. We just need help...and we have nowhere to go." He explained.

"May I ask...what you are?"

The creature gave him a wry smile. "You may. I'm a mutant...my brothers are mutants...our Sensei is a mutant. You may as well know that before you agree to anything."

Luke looked at April for a long moment. "April is a good friend...has been ever since I moved here. She's done a lot for me, and I've always said that I would do anything for her. So what's the deal?"

"We're vigilantes of a sort." He told him evenly. "We live apart from your race mostly, and mind our own business. But because of the growing crime rate, we started intervening throughout the city in secret. My brother saved a life earlier this evening...but he was hurt badly in the process. He took a gun shot to the left shoulder, and a tranquilizer. The drug left him in a coma. Our Sensei has never told me he couldn't handle something, until tonight. Believe me, if we had another choice, I would not be here. I know this is a lot to take in quickly, but I hope you can appreciate the risk WE'RE taking too."

Luke let out a long breath. "I _do_ see that. Look...medicine is an intricate process that I haven't mastered. And this...this is a whole other ball-game entirely, dealing with a physiology I know nothing about. Is he dying?"

"My Master wouldn't have sent me...if he wasn't." He replied, showing the first sign of emotion. As Leo looked down trying not to cry, Luke peered over at April. She had collapsed on the couch with her head in her hands, and wasn't saying anything.

"Well..." Luke started slowly. "I suppose if he's...already dying, I'm not going to hurt him _worse_. I honestly don't know if I can do a single thing, but...I'm willing to try." After a short pause, he ventured closer to the strange creature. "Please don't get your hopes up. I know nothing about you."

"Thank you for even considering it." He said softly.

"I just want to make sure April's coming." The doctor said with a little apprehension.

"I would already have been down there if it wasn't for needing to talk to you." April said, standing slowly. "I'm right behind you."

Luke looked squarely at Leonardo. "Okay. How does this work?"

"I brought our van. I'll go down the back way - you two meet me around the side?" He asked.

"We'll be down in a minute." April answered, and Leo disappeared out the balcony door. Luke grabbed a few things together, stuffing them into a duffle bag. He slipped into his tennis shoes and followed April back down the hall, looking at her the whole way.

"You're a reporter. How do you keep something like this under wraps?"

"Their survival depends on it. Can you imagine what would happen, if the authorities found out about them?"

"How did _you_ find out?"

"They saved my life of course. And they're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"I really will try to help them April. I just don't have much optimism at this moment." He sighed.

He followed her outside, getting into the van with a little hesitation. The windows were tinted, and a portion of the same dark glass separated Luke and April from Leo driving.

"Are they going to be able to trust me?" Luke asked softly.

"This is a huge deal Luke. They don't bring people into their world unless they're desperate. You're not the only one who's scared." April finished.

"Tell me about them, and this Sensei. That's a Japanese term isn't it?"

"For teacher. Their Sensei is also like a father to them - he raised them, he taught them ninjitsu. His mutation was different from theirs', but no less shocking if you're not expecting it. Then you have the four brothers - they're teenagers, and they act like it for the most part. Leonardo is the leader among them, I'm not surprised he was the one who came." She stopped for a few beats and looked up at him then. "Thank you for doing this."

The drive lasted for several minutes, until Leo came to a pretty short stop, and rolled down the glass. "Hey - we'll go on foot from here, it's not far."


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Leonardo had called Splinter when they were almost home, so his Master was waiting near the door when they arrived. April took the lead, knowing Luke was nowhere _near_ as calm as he looked.

"Luke, this is Master Splinter."

He let out a deep breath and forced a brave smile. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Luke Barrows."

"Thank you for coming doctor - I know that putting yourselves into our hands was not an easy thing to do." He replied, and Luke instantly noticed his strong Japanese accent.

"It's not much easier for you to open your safe place to a complete stranger either." Luke answered.

"Leonardo - will you please speak with April about Jenna?" Splinter asked him pointedly.

"_Jenna_?" She repeated, and Leo took her by the elbow.

"I'll explain everything." He said under his breath.

Splinter motioned to Luke, and the young man followed him, some nervousness still clinging. He took him through a hall connecting to the den first, stopping by an open doorway. Inside it sounded like someone was meting out a furious beating. Splinter winced openly and cleared his throat. "That is Raphael. You can meet him later."

Luke took one peek inside and saw him kicking the heck out of a punching bag, stressing every muscle in his body. No arguments from him. Instead, Splinter took him to another room off the den with a window cut out. It was more brightly lit than the rest of that place, clean and well organized.

As he walked inside, he was shocked at what met his sight. Three computers were networked against a wall, with a larger screen positioned above them. The room was gleaming with machinery and inventions, the likes of which he'd never seen before. He looked at Splinter, unable to hide his fascination.

"Don't look at me. This is all the work of my son Donatello. Unfortunately, he is also the one who is now stricken." Splinter explained, pointing to where he lay motionless across the room, with yet another hunched over beside him.

The creature glanced up as they came near, jumping to his feet. "Thank you for coming," He said, more open than either of his brothers had yet been, even shaking his hand. "I'm Mike."

"Luke Barrows." He replied. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Course not...ain't like I can do anything." He replied wearily, and stood aside.

Luke bent down to his level, examining the alien creature in front of him slowly. For a few minutes he tested his vitals, making notations on a writing pad. As he wrote he asked some questions. "Do you know anything about your blood types?"

"Um...I know that we have some extra pulled." Mike replied. "The four of us only have two different types, so he wanted some of each on hand."

"Does that mean you _have_ an IV?" Luke said suddenly, looking at him with hope.

"Um...well I don't know what exactly all he has. There's a bunch of stuff that he refurbished, or completely rebuilt. I don't know how to use it, but I can show it to you..."

"Show me." He said quickly. Mike led him into an adjacent closet, and Luke walked in, looking over the equipment with the first hint of a smile. "I could use some help." He said.

Mike nodded, and he and Splinter helped him move out a few pieces. Without much trouble, Luke began setting things up properly. Some of the equipment looked anything but standard, but the important pieces seemed to be in place.

Mike brought him the first unit of blood as he finished setting up the IV tubing, inserting the needle in his vein. Luke's eyes were much brighter than they'd been just minutes before.

"This is good. _Thanks_. You stay close, okay?" Luke told him, and proceeded to set up a heart monitor to gauge the vitals that he still wasn't sure he understood. He took a few moments then to study the wound in his shoulder. "We need to get this out, soon. And I may need to run a couple of tests on you, Mike, so I can start trying to make sense of his temperature, pulse, blood pressure..."

"I think I can do you one better." He volunteered. "Donnie has a journal, he started it about four years ago. It's full of his theories, experiments, records. I've been his guinea pig most of the way. I can get it up for you."

"_Do _that." Luke said with more surprise, and then looked to Splinter. "The bullet didn't penetrate a long way. This is going to be a bit rudimentary, but I should be able to remove it. Will you help me?"

Luke was nervous, but the sooner it came out, the sooner he could focus on other issues. Splinter was a strong rock of assurance beside him the whole way as he proceeded, holding more blood on standby in case it was needed. Under a magnified light he probed for several minutes, until he carefully drew the offending missile out of his shoulder. He let out a shaky breath to keep from trembling openly as he dropped it on the tray.

"Nicely done doctor." Splinter commented

Luke took a few moments to gather his wits about him, and then glanced over at Mike. He was sitting behind one of the computers, and had launched something on the big screen. The doctor joined him curiously, sitting down with the mouse to scroll through the index. He clicked on a chapter and began promptly skimming over information.

After about ten minutes, he turned around completely to look at Splinter. "How _old_ is he?"

"He is sixteen.." Splinter replied.

Luke let out a sharp breath and continued scrolling. "This doesn't read like a sixteen-year old."

"Donnie's a genius." Mike offered quietly. "If this had happened to ANYBODY else, we would have been fine."

"Y' know...I have to be honest." Luke said slowly. "Coming down here, I didn't have much hope. But with the technology he salvaged, his records...we might have a real shot...pardon the expression."

April came in to see him for a few minutes then, as Luke continued to read, making more notes as he went along. He had skipped to a chapter about sedatives, hoping to shed some light on the theories his charge had. As he absorbed information, Splinter kindly sent April and Mike out of the room for the time being, keeping a constant vigil on Donatello. He had already noticed a visible change in his breathing.

"Doctor...something is happening." He said aloud.

Luke came over with a print-out in hand, and stared at the paper for a moment. "If his theory is correct, their bodies react to even small amounts of human sedatives with signs of _massive_ overdose. It is certainly causing the coma...now it's effecting his breathing. The sedative will spread through his entire system if it isn't checked, and he could go into complete shock."

"I was afraid of that. Do we have options?"

"I know what to do for a human, but this is entirely different. My head is spinning, I feel like I need to learn so much in a short amount of time. His body needs to be purged somehow. If he were in the hospital we might try dyalsis to cleanse the blood, but I don't know how to interpret that into a method that will work for _him_. I noticed he has a respirator...I'd like to get him hooked up to help with the breathing, because it's only going to get worse. Then I need to get back into his findings, and see if there's anything in there that can help us save him."

"I will watch him if you like." Splinter offered.

"I think that's best for right now - his brothers shouldn't be here if he's going down hill. You sure you're okay?"

"I have to be." He answered firmly.


	5. The Tide Turns

Luke dug deep. Don had spent the better part of a year working on this chapter alone, devising theories on the drugs and their negative effects. As he read further it became increasingly clear that conventional medicine was a route to steer clear from. Their physiology was similar to a human, but lacked some basic components that made them very vulnerable to the effects of outside drugs.

His theories kept circling around the success of his Sensei's natural remedies in dealing with them, and upon one such remedy, he focused primarily - Niacin. After reading a couple of paragraphs about it, Luke looked up towards Splinter.

"Master Splinter...what can you tell me about Niacin?"

"It has certain...purging qualities. I have used it for all of them at one time or another, to help flush their system of an impurity. But as far as cleansing blood...it is not strong enough." He relied slowly.

"Yeah, I hear you, but Don was toying with the idea of using it in combination with a liquid base, and amplifying its' basic properties to boost the strength. It would be used intravenously to get the most effectiveness."

"I know how to prepare herbs, but I am not a chemist Doctor Barrows. I don't know how to change the properties of them. This is knowledge you have?"

"Yes, though I'm not extremely familiar with this herb of yours'. Don's got some ideas down here, some experimentation he already completed. It gives us a major jumping off point, and it's something I feel we could try. Can you tell me more about Niacin on it's own?"

"I can tell you that it has some serious side effects when it's taken in large quantities." Splinter said immediately.

"Donnie wrote about the need to build up a tolerance. At this point I'm just concerned with getting the remedy in place - then, we can decide how quickly to increase the levels, according to how well and how long he's holding up without it."

Splinter laid a hand on his son's forehead, closing his eyes. "There is not much strength left in him. If you have hope in this, then seek after it hard, because it is the only remedy you may have time to pursue."

"You have the herb on hand I hope."

Splinter nodded. "Donatello asked me specifically about procuring a larger quantity than my own store - I assume now because of the tests he was trying to run. There is likely some around here in this room - I will ask Michelangelo."

Mike did happen to know where it was, and showed Splinter immediately to it. As Luke got to work using the formula Don had already been playing with, Mike stopped by his brother for another look. He was silent for a few seconds, and then looked at his Master.

"He's getting worse, isn't he?"

"Yes, but that is why Dr. Barrows is here. Don't lose all faith yet Michelangelo. Go back to your brothers...and give them no reason to fear. Try to rest. I will not fail to tell you if something drastic changes."

Hesitantly, he bowed to his Sensei, and obeyed. Splinter sat back down to continue his vigil, feeling nowhere near as confident as he had assured Mike. As the hours passed, he was steadily getting worse, struggling more and more to breathe, his temperature plummeting. But Splinter had to shake his head at Luke's unflagging energy. The young man felt like he was getting close, and it seemed to spur him on even stronger.

Around 5am, Luke let out a shaky breath as he held up a test-tube to the light. "I think...I may have it. I can't guarantee this will be flawless..."

"His pulse barely resonates in my grip. We try this, or we let him die." Splinter said bluntly.

Luke carefully bagged up a portion of the formula, and set up the first transfusion through the IV. As he watched it start to flow, he let out another breath. "Here goes nothing."

"That isn't nothing." Splinter remarked. "It's his only hope."

They watched and waited together for several minutes, and Luke made a couple of adjustments. He wanted to gradually build the levels of Niacin to try and not shock his system too much, but he would do whatever he had to in order to keep him alive at this point. In an hour's time, there had been no real change, but that didn't discourage Luke really.

"He's been steadily getting worse for hours now. He has to level off a bit before he can start getting better...and I'll keep increasing the Niacin. This is a GOOD sign, I think." Luke told him.

"Do you never get tired?" Splinter asked.

Luke smiled for the first time in hours. "I keep weird hours because of when I work. This is my normal alive time. Why don't you take a quick break, or get some sleep if you feel like you can. I really am good to watch over him."

Splinter left the room about ten minutes later to check on the others. Most of them had never left the den. Leonardo and Raphael were sound asleep on the floor, and April was curled up unmoving on the couch. Mike however was wide awake, sitting rigidly in an arm chair. Splinter beckoned to him without speaking, and he eagerly followed him into the Lab.

"Have you slept at all?" His Master asked him.

"No, I couldn't." He replied, gazing past him at Don. "What's happening?"

"He's grown steadily worse overnight, but Dr. Barrows has created a formula from Donatello's own experimentation. He believes it shows promise for cleansing the sedative from his blood stream. He has been receiving the remedy only for about an hour. All we can do now is wait...and you need some sleep."

"What about you Sensei?"

Splinter smiled thinly, and pointed at the other bed across the room. "Go. IF you will rest, you may stay close by."

"Really?"

Splinter nodded willingly, and let him go to see Donnie again quickly. Luke smiled at him reassuringly. "For what's it worth...thank you for doing this Doc." Mike said softly.

"I can't take credit for a lot of it Mike. If I didn't have Don's findings and his formula...I couldn't have churned out any type of remedy in time. And you've been a big help."

"Yeah, sure," He scoffed. "Because I'm the brightest crayon in the box."

"You know more about this Lab than anybody else. You showed me things the others didn't even know existed. You paid _attention_, regardless of how much you understood. I couldn't have done all this without your guidance, and I'm going to make sure he knows it. Then he can be as proud as your Sensei is."

Mike looked down for a moment without speaking, and the glanced up at him. "Thanks."

"Go get some sleep. You'll be the first to know when something changes." Luke encouraged him, and he went to rest across the room. His eyes were so heavy with the toll weariness and stress had taken, that he was asleep in mere moments.

Splinter retreated out of his own necessity, leaving trust of Donatello with him. The young doctor had never felt such adrenaline in his entire life. He felt more alive than...well, he'd never felt this alive. He glanced at the screen monitoring Donnie's vitals, noticing instantly that his temperature had already started rising. He smiled at the slight encouragement that the Niacin was really working, lightly rested a hand on his arm.

"We're going to be good friends you and I..." He said aloud. "But you gotta take to your meds, okay?"

Over the course of morning and early afternoon his vitals started leveling off even more, as the down-spiral was replaced with a slight increase. Luke slowly upped the levels of Niacin to stronger doses, but continued with the slow drip to prevent worse side-effects. By 5pm, he felt good enough about his progress that he agreed to get some rest of his own.

Luke had met Jenna with some surprise earlier that day, and now greeted the young woman again as she joined Mike in the Lab, who was taking the first watch. She hadn't seen Donatello since they first arrived, and now entered with some trepidation.

"It's okay." Mike told her gently. "C'mon in."

"He looks so still. Is he really going to be alright now?" She asked timidly.

"Dr. Barrows seems to think so. His vitals are better, so is his breathing. The meds are being administered slowly enough that they shouldn't hurt him much either." Mike encouraged lightly.

"Has he come around at all?"

Mike shook his head. "No. We just have to wait...and trust."

"I wish I could have thanked him better. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened in the first place."

He shook his head firmly at that. "Don't blame yourself. Donnie knew what he was doing, he understood the risk involved. And for the record...nobody here is blaming you either."


	6. Mankind is Overrated

The night passed quietly and uneventfully, as did the entirety of the next day. The respirator was turned off, and only the monitoring equipment remained in place to watch over his heart. Luke tried to keep them upbeat - no, he hadn't woken up yet, but he was out of true danger. The doctor was confident that he would wake up when he was ready.

Mike volunteered to take the first night's watch again on that third day. Truth be told, he had spent most all of his "awake" time in or around the Lab anyway, finding it hard to tear himself away at all. As he sat by him tonight, he soaked a rag in one of their Sensei's herbal waters, and applied it lightly to his forehead. At his touch, he felt Donnie suddenly stir beneath his hand. He leaped to his feet excitedly, trying hard to keep from shouting.

"Don! Donnie are you with me?"

"Mike." He rasped softly without opening his eyes. "What _happened_?"

His brother quickly picked up a water flask and bit his lip against rising emotion. "You got to be your own experiment this time Donnie. I've got some water - how about a drink?"

Blinking laboriously, he opened his eyes, instantly finding it hard to focus. He accepted a few blind sips from Mike, his mind still feeling foggy around the edges. "It's okay..." He murmured. "I'm still here...somewhere. I'll be back."

"Promise?" Mike asked brokenly.

"Yeah..." He said slowly. "Not focusing...too well. I'm really tired."

"Then go back to sleep." Mike said immediately. "I'll be right beside you."

"Okay." He whispered lightly, closing his eyes once more.

It was late morning when he stirred again, a quiet sound drawing his consciousness back to reality. He felt much clearer, more like himself now than before, and easily opened his eyes. As he silently turned his head, he instantly noticed an unfamiliar young man, examining the flow level on the IV. He had a distinctly knowledgeable look, and Don was pretty sure he knew who he was.

"Dr. Barrows...I presume." He said aloud, startling the man a great deal.

His shock turned into a wide smile. "The illustrious Donatello - we meet at last. I didn't know Mike told you about me."

Donnie rolled his neck painfully from being in the same position, and then smiled back. "He didn't. April has. I just figured...someone unfamiliar who looked like they knew what they were doing, it was probably you."

"Your reasoning faculties seem completely intact. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." He said, voice still traced with a little weariness, as he shifted his injured shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"In the process of saving someone's life, you took a bullet in the shoulder...along with a mild tranquilizer..."

"That nearly killed me." Donnie finished for him.

"If it weren't for you, it would have." Luke answered wryly.

"Huh?"

"Your research...your equipment...the experimentation you already completed. I wouldn't have unlocked that puzzle on my own, believe me." Luke explained. "In a sense you were your own salvation. Before I got a hold of your writings..."

"My journal? Mike showed you that old thing?"

"That _thing_ reads like a medical textbook for your species, and you don't have to be so modest about it. I still can't believe it's the work of a sixteen-year old."

"Stick a bored teenager underground with nothing to do, you'll be surprised what he comes up with to stay busy Doctor."

"Please, call me Luke...or Doc if you want. That's what Mike's been doing."

Donnie smiled at that. "He found me....didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. He was a huge help here too....the only one who knew anything about your Lab. He launched your journal for me, showed me your equipment...I could ask him anything, he knew where it was."

"He's a great guy..." Don murmured, suddenly sounding weary again. "My best friend." He paused to shift his arm again and looked up at Luke. "How long was I out Doc?"

"Mike said you woke up around 11 last night so....about three days total. You never came back after the tranq took effect."

"I was afraid that could happen. We're so sensitive to conventional medicine, especially the drugs within sedatives. What did you end up doing?"

"The long of it can wait. In short I picked up right where you left off, and took the next step. It was risky, and I didn't know if it would even work...but, it seems we had God on our side."

"Amen to that. Do you know if that girl was okay?"

"Jenna? Yeah, she's fine. She's also here."

"_What_?"

"She stayed with you after you passed out. Applied pressure to that bullet wound, and was still with you when your brothers found you. She's under protection now, until the police have rooted out those terrorists that took her to begin with. She's spoken with her parents, but they don't know where she is."

"That's very interesting. I'm surprised that...well...that's interesting."

"Listen kid, I don't want you to talk yourself to death right now, though I'd certainly like to. How about you get some more rest...and then you can see your brothers after while?"

"Yeah...okay." He agreed with a deep relaxing breath. "Will you still be here?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep. We'll talk again later."

He obeyed, sleep coming easily again. He found himself dreaming again, replaying the entire interaction from Central Park, from the first moment that he saw HER.

He'd seen many teenage girls on TV, even defended a few on the streets of New York. But there was something distinctly different about this one. Like a smoldering untamed flame he remembered her, showing utter disdain for her captors rather than real fear. She wouldn't have given them that satisfaction.

As gunfire erupted in the vision, he jerked awake so hard he nearly tore his IV out. After catching his breath, he realized he wasn't alone. Donatello locked eyes with young woman from his dream, now here in the flesh. Her long midnight hair was pulled back at her neck, light blue eyes suddenly wide.

"Hi." She said softly. "I'm sorry - I wasn't trying to wake you."

"No," He said immediately. "It was a dream...you're Jenna, right?"

"That's right. And you're Donatello."

He gazed at her for a long moment, brow furrowing as he noticed something. "You remind me...who do you remind me of? I feel like I've seen you somewhere, before three days ago. Are you from Australia?"

"You got it mate."

"You're Jenna Richards aren't you?" He said with a flash, sitting up slightly with his good arm. "The diplomat's daughter?"

"Right again. I guess you're as smart as everybody says you are."

He scoffed at that, shaking his head. "I read about your family coming to New York on the Internet. The terrorist thing makes sense now. But then...you stayed?"

"You nearly gave your life to save mine...I wasn't goin' to leave you."

"I could have been dead before they found me." He replied. "I guess we're even."

"No, not even close." She objected. "What you did took more courage than I knew any stranger could have. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Likewise...it's kinda great to be here period. Tell me something, are you really as cool about this as you seem, or are you just a good actress?"

She laughed. "Y'know when you get past the initial shock of having contact with a creature you didn't know existed, we're not all that different."

"Oh sure...I bet we have tons in common."

"Hey don't knock it...we're both teenagers. We're from large cities...we like the internet."

"And the similarities end."

"Only because I don't know you well yet."

"Yet?" He echoed curiously.

"Yeah," She said softly. "I know I'm not staying down here....but this isn't something I'm going to be able to walk out and forget. If I wanted to talk to you, would that be a problem?"

"Not as long as we used a secure method but...you want to get to know me?"

"Is that so strange?"

"Sort of, I guess. I'd think you would have much better _people_ to expend your energy on."

"Let me tell you something about _people_ Donnie. The vast majority I have to deal with are shallow, judgmental, and superficial. They're not _all_ bad, don't get me wrong. But most of my experience with humans across my own nation and a couple others has led me to draw one conclusion - mankind is _highly_ overrated."


	7. Truth & Complications

Luke ventured into the kitchen, jolting in surprise when he saw Splinter. "Oh shoot, sorry. I didn't know anybody else was up."

"I am something of a night-owl myself sometimes." Splinter replied evenly, pulling a kettle off the stove. "Would you like some tea, something to eat?"

"Tea is perfect actually." Luke replied, sitting down as he motioned to the table. He took the proffered mug, and after a beat of hesitation, looked up at Splinter frankly. "Can I talk to you about something that may be personal?"

"Try me." He replied with a smile.

"You seem different...from the guys. You haven't always been this way, have you?"

He looked down briefly, and took a seat. "No. I haven't." He answered softly.

"You were human."

"Yes, I was." He paused, and then finally looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Several little things. From you accent and language you clearly have a real Japanese heritage. You also have a very strong ninjitsu background. Someone had to teach you a lot, for you to be able to do what you've done with them. There's small mannerisms too...the guys are comfortable in their own skin, like they've never known an different. You remind me much more of a human."

"You're very perceptive Doctor."

"How did this happen? Did you originally live in Japan with them?"

"_I _lived there. My boys have never known life outside this sewer system. I grew up in Japan...moved to the states roughly eighteen years ago."

"You had a normal life once."

"Normal...but not happy. I had no family, and no real home." He paused and shook his head. "My only regret now is for them." His voice completely changed, emotion rising. "This is like a prison sentence for my sons. They're young...mere teenagers...they have their whole lives ahead of them. And this is where they're forced to stay. It isn't fair for them. They will _never_ have a normal life."

"But are they happy?" Luke asked pointedly.

"Yes, and no. They're growing, getting older. They need independence and freedom. They need a chance to really live. What they accomplish in this city is amazing, but there is emptiness in each of them.

Leonardo has such aspirations. If he had it his way, he would never leave the streets of New York, there is too much to be done. He has such drive and determination to fight. Raphael longs for his individuality more than the others. He constantly feels like he's caught in Leonardo's shadow, fighting to find his own way to live.

Michelangelo is surely the most free-spirited, but his level of compassion and loyalty is almost impossible to rival. He and Donatello are nearly polar opposites as far as their personalities are concerned. Yet over years of training and learning from one another they have achieved a balance, a credible ability to work together that the other two have not come close to.

To keep Michelangelo down here his entire life would like trying to trap the sun forever behind a cloud. I fear that as years pass his spirit would be broken, and that so much of his vitality would be completely lost. Donatello..." Here he paused a long moment. "He belongs in the finest scientific institutions on the planet, not hiding underground. His mind is nearly unfathomable to me, and yet he's still constantly growing. He cannot stand to be idle, he's not truly happy unless he's working, training, learning...His potential is earth shattering. If his IQ were tested, I don't think it would even register. A more intelligent living creature, I have never known. For him to never emerge....it would be a travesty. He has so much he could give and do.

For myself, there are times when I would like to return to Japan, and show them what life is like outside these walls. But for the moment, this is our lot, and I have tried to make the best of it for them."

"Master Splinter...I was scared out of my mind when I came here. But in the last THREE days...something's changed. I can't completely identify it yet. I know what it's like, not having a family. I live that myself, every day." He stopped for a long beat. "I know you only brought me here out of desperation...but I was kind of hoping that I could see you all again. I know what a risk you took, letting me into your world. As much as you can trust me, I give you my word...I would not do anything to hurt you."

"I know people Doctor..." Splinter said slowly. "And the spirit I see in you is one that can surely be trusted. You saved Donatello's life, and are gaining the trust of the others. As far as I'm concerned, you are a part of this family if you want to be."

* * *

Luke finished his tea with Splinter and returned to the Lab to check on Donatello. He was sleeping somewhat fitfully, and as Luke studied him, he saw the turtle tremble visibly.

He cast Leo a glance as he rose to meet him. "Hey. How long has been doing that?" He asked him.

"Off and on, half an hour. I was about to look for you...do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know." He tried to say lightly. "I'm going to take a look, and I'll be up with him for the next several hours so...why don't you go get some sleep?"

Somewhat hesitantly, he obeyed, looking back once before leaving the room. After he left, Luke laid a hand gently on his forehead, and Donnie stirred.

"Mm..."

"Donnie? You feel hot. I think you have a fever." Luke said softly.

"My head really hurts." He said weakly.

"I'm going to adjust your fluids - start you on a new IV I think. You could have developed a secondary infection."

"Just what I need." He grinned tiredly.

"Don't worry...we'll nip this thing. I'll make my adjustments, keep an eye on you. Rest. I'll be right back." Luke trotted back to the kitchen where Splinter was rinsing his tea-pot in the sink. "Master Splinter, could you help me in the Lab? I think Don's running a fever, I could use your experience with them."

He immediately returned with him, and Luke took his temperature. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw it, drawing Splinter off to the side. "He's spiking pretty high. We need to get a handle on this."

"Doc." Don called as loudly as he could manage, and Luke went back to him. "I developed a formula...for fevers...about two years ago. It might help."

"Is it in your program?"

"Mmhm."

"Okay. Try to rest Donnie."

"Mmhm."

Splinter and Luke found the formula through the computer index, and through their combined efforts started to prepare it, while also keeping half an eye on Donatello at all times.


	8. Together Again

Mike's thirst was raging. Head swimming, he forced his limbs to move, pushing himself up out of his bed. He'd been trying to sleep for about seven hours, only catching a few minutes rest in between tossing and turning. He staggered across the bedroom out into the hall, glancing down over the railing into the den. He saw brighter lights coming from the Lab than usual, and knew something was probably happening down there.

He looked at the stairs dauntingly, and sighed. He wasn't going to be able to ignore these symptoms anymore. His head was pounding - it had been for several hours. He'd thought he could sleep it off, but the throbbing had only increased. Slowly he eased down the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing. Breathing in and out softly, he padded across the room, heading for the kitchen. Splinter sensed someone walking by the window, and saw Mike shuffle through the den, and raise a hand in greeting..

Mike flipped on the light, the brightness dazzling his weary eyes. Taking four more steps, his knees suddenly buckled. He stopped with a jerk, entire body shuddering. "Oh boy." He said under his breath. He was close enough to the counter to reach the intercom button. It was probably time to come clean. Taking a deep breath he hit the call button into the Lab.

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry - could you come into the kitchen for a minute?"

After a few seconds, he responded. "I'll be right there."

Mike straightened upright, closing his eyes when he found that the room was spinning. He braced himself on the counter, holding on for dear life to keep from losing his footing.

Splinter walked into the room, freezing for a second when he saw him. "Michelangelo! What's the matter?"

Trembling uncontrollably, he took a sharp breath. "Room...spinning..." He gasped, and Splinter swiftly grabbed a chair, guiding him down to it. As he lowered himself into it, he was still shaking. "I can't stop." He whispered, and his Master instantly pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing at the heat he felt.

"I'm sick Master. I've been trying to fight it - sleep it off. But I just feel worse now."

Splinter grabbed a bottled water from the fridge encouraged him to drink what he could, and assured him he would be right back with Luke. The doctor was scanning something on the computer screen, but could tell from the way he entered the room that something had happened. He turned on heel to face Splinter.

"What's wrong?"

"Michelangelo is in the kitchen - he is exhibiting symptoms like Donatello. He couldn't even stand."

The doctor swore, and then quickly apologized. "Has he spent much time with Leo or Raph?"

"I do not think so. He's spent most every waking moment with Jenna and..."

"Donatello." Luke finished. "Oh....boy. We'd better get him in here and compare them side by side. This is probably something contagious."

They hurried back to the kitchen, and found Mike slumped over so far he had nearly fallen out of the chair. Luke knelt swiftly on the kitchen floor beside him, gently lifting his chin. "Hey Mikey. How long has this been going on?"

"About a day....give or take." He said softly.

"You should have spoken up." Luke said sternly.

"You've been a little busy. I didn't expect...to get this bad. I'm sorry."

Luke supported him strongly as he trembled violently. "Okay look, Don is sick too. He started spiking a fever about two hours ago I reckon. I'm guessing this could be contagious among you guys, so I'm taking you to the Lab, and your brothers will have to be off-limits."

Between Luke and Splinter they half carried him, taking him to another bed in the Lab. When Luke got a temperature reading, he physically turned away so that he couldn't be seen. Splinter had been applying a cold compress to Mike, but silently joined Luke when he sensed how troubled the man was.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"He's got a higher fever than Donatello." Luke told him quietly. "We have to act fast. It's at a dangerous level."

"Do we need Donatello's help?"

"I hate to bother him, but yes, we really do."

"Um...guys?" Mike quavered in a way that was very sad to hear. "I'm feelin' kinda alone over here."

Luke came back immediately. "Sorry Mikey. You have a really high fever. I need to get you set up with an IV."

"Don't give me what you give Donnie. I can't...I'm not supposed to."

"What are you talking about my son?" Splinter asked as he came back around him.

"He's right." Donatello called as loudly as he could manage. "Our levels of tolerance are _completely_ different."

With Splinter in place, Luke went over to Donnie. "I _knew_ you weren't asleep."

"That formula I created...we've all had it before, except for Mike. I made it out of necessity when Leo and Raph both got sick around the same time. It was contagious so I ended up with it too, but not before I had the drug in place. Mike never got sick. He never had the drug. All three of us have a semblance of tolerance, whereas he has none." The speech seemed to take a lot out of him, and he had to rest for several moments before he could continue.

"Donnie...his fever is higher than yours. It's not looking very safe." Luke told him softly.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "It's risky, but we don't have a choice, do we? Use your own judgement Doc. You're gonna have to start him on the same thing...but it has to be a lot more gradual, because it's going to be a shock regardless. I wish I could help you but...I'm not gonna stay awake much longer, no matter how hard I try." He released a very shaky breath, and Luke lightly touched his forehead, sharply drawing away after a second.

"I know it's rising." Donnie admitted. "You're going to have to increase my IV too."

"You could have said something."

"Focus on Mike. He needs you guys more right now."

"That doesn't mean you don't matter. I'll adjust your levels now, and I'll send your Sensei over." Luke said briskly. After making needed adjustments with the machine, he went over to talk to Splinter for a moment. His expression was completely different than Luke had seen yet, as of one who was suddenly broken.

"This is my fault." He said softly so only Luke could hear. "Donatello warned me years ago about it, and I wouldn't listen. He is at greater risk now because I wouldn't _let_ him take action." After a beat of hesitation he shook his head. "Donatello asked if he could use a specialized technique to start building a tolerance in Michelangelo. He had a healthy childhood, certainly the best immune system among them. I wouldn't allow it, I thought it was unnecessary. Thus, he is now not prepared to handle the drugs that he needs to receive."

"Master Splinter, it isn't your fault they're sick. Now isn't the time to blame yourself. There is some calculable risk to take with them both. Donnie is getting sicker too, I just had to increase his levels. We have no choice but to attack the fever and hope for the best in them both. Will you keep an eye on Don for me? I need to get to work on Mike now."

They watched them very closely for the next couple of hours. Mike fell asleep quickly, but after awhile, Luke realized he wasn't responding to any kind of outward stimuli. Splinter had noticed him hovering with an air of concern.

"What is it?" He asked.

"He's completely out of it. I'm going to hook up some monitoring equipment to be sure I have a handle on how his organs are functioning."

Don was having reactions of his own, his body seized intermittently by violent convulsions. He was quiet for awhile as though sleeping, only to cry out and tremble over things that only he could see. Splinter stayed by him, glancing up as Luke made his way over a short while later.

"He's hallucinating." Splinter told him quietly as he rinsed a rag in some water he'd prepared, applying it to his forehead.

"You're doing the right thing." Luke told him. He was nervous, but tried to keep his demeanor calm. They kept their vigil all night, hoping, praying, and waiting for the fevers to break.

* * *

Raph woke with a start around 5:30 AM. He got up immediately, shutting off the alarm on his cell-phone. He crawled out of bed carefully, trying _not_ to wake up Leo. He walked down the hallway stiffly, and peeked into Mike and Don's room when he noticed the door ajar. One glance confirmed it was empty. He grunted in sheer irritation - Mike had been carrying too much of the load, and HE had promised to follow up with Donnie this morning.

He breezed down the stairs, making a bee-line for the Lab. As he glanced in the window, Splinter saw him, and instantly rushed to the door. "Away from here my son."

"Master what's going on? I told Mike I was–"

"Go! " He commanded, jerking him closer to the kitchen away from the Lab. "Your brothers are sick, and it's contagious. You and Leonardo cannot go to them."

* * *

Don was the first one to stir, and Luke noticed it immediately. He rinsed a cloth under cold water in the sink, and sat down beside him. When he felt the coolness touch him, his dark eyes fluttered open.

"Doc." He said, voice hardly registering. "Is Mike okay?"

"His fever finally broke about an hour ago. Yours went down just after dawn."

"Is he _okay_?"

"Take it easy kid. His vitals are good...but he is still unconscious."

"I was afraid of that."

"Try not to worry. His body is strong, no reason he won't pull through."

"Thanks Doc. I'm real sorry I couldn't help."

"Alright, hush now. You had a really rough night. You need sleep, so no more talking."

"Okay." He whispered, relaxing as Luke lightly massaged his bad shoulder, easing the building tension. In under five minutes, he was back asleep.

* * *

He woke up again in the early evening. Sitting up carefully with his good arm, he propped himself up so he could see Splinter sitting over by Mike. Alerted by his movement, his Sensai came immediately to his side.

"Good evening my son. No - don't try to move much more, you are weaker than you realize."

"Is Mike still out of it?"

He nodded slowly. "He is stable. That's the important thing right now."

Donnie looked at the ceiling briefly, and then back at Splinter. "Are Leo and Raph okay?"

"So far so good - they have not experienced any symptoms."

"That's good. I bet Luke didn't expect to get this kind of work out." Don replied.

"It is fortunate that he was here my son. I sent him to get some sleep about five hours ago."

"Yeah...you guys were up all night again. Did you sleep at all yet?"

"After Michelangelo's fever broke, Luke sent me. Now I have relieved him."

"I don't remember very much from last night...but I don't feel like I did very much sleeping. What happened after he increased the IV?"

Splinter paused as though to consider his words carefully. "You had a negative reaction. You spent most of the night going through a mixture of bad dreams and hallucinations."

"Did Doc take notes?"

"Good ones, I'm sure. It's nice to have you back."

"Well, let's just see if I can _stay_ back this time."


	9. Luke's Family

When Mike did come around, it was with a splitting headache just after midnight. He opened groggy eyes, and sat up very slowly. The room was empty for the moment, except for Donnie lying across the room. He noticed him painfully shift his shoulder again, and called out to him.

"Donnie?"

His brothers' eyes came open instantly. "Mike! You okay?"

"I _think _so. How 'bout you?"

"Fine. Ready to get out of this bed, that's for sure."

"Don't push it." Mike grunted as he sat up further. "You've been through _a lot_ the last couple of days."

"I second that." A voice agreed from the door as Luke emerged into the Lab. "Welcome back Mike. How y' feeling?"

"Peachy keen."

"Could you be a _little_ more specific?"

"Like somebody's taken a sledgehammer to my skull." He replied with a weak smile.

"That good huh? Well, you can't push yourself either. You sustained a major shock to your system." Luke said gently.

"But I'm okay now?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. I think you two have given rise to another chapter in your journal Donnie."

"Your notes had better be good Doc." Don teased, sounding relaxed for the first time in days.

"Oh yeah, or _genius_ over here will be going through them with his little red pen." Mike spoke up, giving Luke a laugh of his own. Their joking together made Luke feel good about their spirits, even if they still weren't at 100%. These two were certainly happier together.

"I'm glad you guys are coming back to yourselves. I have to wonder if Mike wanted to get sick just as an excuse to share a room again." Luke said impishly.

They both laughed at that, and Donnie smiled at his brother. "He's got _you_ pegged."

"Who are you kidding? You're the one who missed _me_."

Luke shook his head, tension from the last few days melting away. "You two should probably try to eat something. Your Sensei made some soup earlier that just needs to be heated through."

Donnie didn't have a true appetite, but agreed along with Mike. Luke left the room, and Splinter was the one who came back a couple of minutes later.

"Hey Sensei," Mike greeted as he came over to him. "Miss me?"

He shook his head lightly. "This den is much darker when you are not brightening it. Now relax for a minute, and let me see if I can ease that headache of yours' at all." He prepared a fragrant herb wash over by the sink, and applied it liberally over his forehead. Mike relaxed so much under his touch that he nearly felt himself dozing off again.

"Michelangelo." Splinter called him back just as he started to leave. He opened his eyes again, and the pain had lessened significantly. "Better?"

He nodded, much more subdued than before.

"Good. Come eat something - then you can sleep." Splinter helped him sit up again and offered him soup in a flask for easy drinking. He took to it easily, but Splinter noticed after awhile that Donnie wasn't so interested. From where he was sitting, he still looked a little peeked. He got up to go see him, pressing a hand against his flushed cheek.

"You feel warm. You don't feel like eating either, do you?" He asked him.

Slowly, he shook his head. "It _is_ good...I just...no, I don't."

"Are you sick to your stomach at all?"

"No. Just not hungry."

"How do you honestly feel?"

"Not like last night Master, just light-headed...and yeah, a bit feverish."

"I'll get Luke."

The young doctor took quick stock of him, and then conferred with Splinter. "He has a low-grade fever right now. I want to avoid throwing any more real drugs at him...I think we should try combating it a little more naturally, unless we absolutely have to try something else. Any ideas?"

"There are a couple of things I can do. I'll gather what I need." He replied.

They kept a watch on both of them for the following couple of hours, Luke remaining to take the overnight shift. Don's slight fever reacted well to Splinter's touch, and didn't rise anymore. He and Michelangelo both went to sleep easily, and rested without any kind of trouble.

Luke ended up spending a large part of the night reading through Donnie's journal, starting from the beginning. It was an object of intense fascination to him.

Around 5AM Donnie stirred from sleep, murmuring something unintelligible.

Luke got up to check on him, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"G'morning." Luke said.

"What time is it Doc?"

"About two hours til dawn. How y' doing?"

"Good, I think." He replied, accepting an offered drink. "Can I ask you something?"

Luke sat down beside him. "Sure."

"You've been here...five...six days? You're a doctor. _Surely_ you have commitments."

"Well...I'm not on a normal staff right now, haven't been for awhile. I kind of fill in on an 'as need' basis at a couple of area hospitals. It's all I've been able to handle for the last few months." He paused for a long moment, and then went on. "I lost both my parents...about six months ago. We were really close, and they were basically all I had.

You could say I was born with the science gene. My father was a physicist, my mother was a chemist. They handled all my schooling up until I graduated early, went into Med school. We moved to New York from North Carolina about...five years ago. Then they got on a plane for Africa...and I never saw them again. Truth is, I was supposed to be on that plane with them, but something came up. I was gonna take a later flight, the next week. Instead, they crashed...and now it's just me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For some reason, it's always been harder to sleep at night than during the day, so I just kept my old schedule for the most part. I guess it gave me an excuse to escape from the world a bit too. Coming here...it's made me feel alive again. I haven't felt that in a long time. I wasn't sure if I ever would."

Donnie reached out a hand toward him, and Luke took it firmly. "I am alive..._because_ you are here." He said seriously. "I will never forget this."

"You're not the only one." Luke replied softly. "Why don't you go on back to sleep? The more you rest, the more you'll heal."

"You'll still be here when I wake up?" He asked impishly.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're done being my problem child."

He smiled faintly as he relaxed under the covers again. As Luke turned, he called out to him again. "Hey Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope we can be friends."

"We run the same wave length, you and I." Luke told him. "Go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I think you mean _today_."

"Whatever. Hush."


	10. Reunited

The morning dawned much brighter for the den than it had for days prior. Both Don and Mike were practically themselves again, their former symptoms completely gone. Don was still too weak to do much of anything, and Mike was under orders to rest up anyway so they stayed where they were in the Lab. As soon as they could get Luke to agree to it, they moved Donnie's bed closer to Mike's so they wouldn't have to keep yelling across the room at each other.

Mid-morning there was a knock at the window, and Don saw Raph and Leo outside. He waved slightly, and they both needed no further encouragement.

"Hey guys." Leo spoke first. "Sensei said it was okay to come in now, if you felt like the company."

"Oh yeah man, join the party." Mike said jokingly, and Leo went over to see him. Raphael was quite bit more hesitant, hovering by the door mutely for a few seconds before Don gave him a look.

"What's up bro?" Don called to him in his best Mikey impression.

"Hi." He said softly as he slowly approached. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too. Feel like I've slept for a week." He said lightly, but Raph's expression was anything but cheerful. "Raph..." He said gently. "I'm okay. I'm gonna be fine."

"No thanks to me." He said flatly.

He propped himself further upright on his good arm and sighed softly. "Sit down Raph."

He did, but still said nothing.

"I hope you haven't been somehow blaming _yourself_ for all this." Don said quietly when he didn't speak up.

"I have a big mouth Donnie. I talk a lot of stuff that I don't mean."

"Well, we all _know_ that." He laughed, trying to get him to smile too.

"I'm _serious_ Donnie. The way I treated you..." He trailed off for a couple seconds. "It's been running through my head for days. I couldn't live with myself, not if that was the last time I ever saw you alive. And then I got to thinking...about how I've _always_ acted. Constantly making fun of you...tearing you down. When I dig deep, I can't even figure out when I've ever really treated you right. I'm sorry. Those words don't seem like enough but...I really am."

"Your sarcasm is part of your charm bro. It's okay. I know you don't mean it a lot of times."

"I've hurt you."

Donnie seemed to study the ceiling for a long moment. "Yeah," He admitted. "But it's not exactly like I'm very open to you either."

"You haven't done anything wrong." He objected.

"If it's all the same to you, I don't really want to focus on blame or the past." He said quietly. "We all can do better...let's just say that we'll try, okay?" He held out his good arm towards Raphael, and his brother gave him an awkward embrace, being careful of his shoulder.

"Yeah well...this disappearing act is _my_ thing, so I'd appreciate it if you refrained in the future." Raphael said with the first hint of a smile. "Man you _scared_ me bro...you really scared me."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time and...I shouldn't have turned off my phone. It's really all my own fault."

"I thought we weren't talking about blame." Raph said lightly. "Anyway...if you hadn't left when you did, Jenna probably wouldn't be alive."

Donatello leaned back pensively, suddenly quiet. _Jenna._ Now there was an enigma he couldn't put a finger on yet.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"C'mon in - standing room only!" Mike called out impishly.

Jenna ventured into the room with a shy smile, ducking her head somewhat when Donatello made eye contact. "Hey guys. I don't want to bug 'ya - I just heard you were doing better."

"Are you kidding?" Raph scoffed as he pulled over a rolling desk chair. "Join us."

"Hi Jenna. How's it going?" Donatello said evenly, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh I'm great, I'm um..I'm good." She replied, as Raph cast a furtive glance between the two of them.

It was clear they were going to need help in the conversation department.

"So Jenna," Raphael said curiously, "You said something yesterday about your parents originally being from _Ohio_?"

"Yes, they're actually _American_ diplomats to Australia." She replied.

"How long have you lived there? Because you sound..." Leonardo trailed off without finishing.

"Yeah, I get that." She laughed. "I was born and raised in Australia - the foster care system more specifically. I was adopted."

"That's cool." Raph remarked. "So you're just visiting the states now?"

"My parents were supposed to be attending a series of meetings at the United Nations."

"Have you talked to them much? They must be worried about you." Donatello asked her.

"I've been calling them, every day. I know they're still worried because I won't tell them where I am but...they'll be alright. The FBI is involved now, and they had a couple good leads on my kidnappers. Listen, now that you're all together - I have to tell you how grateful I am for all you've done."

"It's our pleasure." Leonardo said quietly. "It's not every day we get to make friends...Circumstances withstanding, you and Luke are probably the highlight of our year."

Jenna nodded at him with a smile, but found her gaze drifting back to Donatello.

"Really, we're usually a lot more fun than this." Mike cracked, lightly punching Leo's knee since he was in reach.

"I don't doubt that." She laughed, and then settled back as conversation picked up between the four of them. After a couple minutes had passed Donatello noticed Jenna looked like she was zoning out a little bit.

"Jenna. You okay?" He asked a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry mate don't mind me. I'd had this little tune running through my head for a couple of days. Sometimes when I'm trying to piece something together, I go into this mini-trance."

"Do you play?" Donnie said curiously.

"Piano...some guitar. I do a little writing from time to time - nothing serious."

Now he looked truly interested. "Hm. Jenna, have you seen our Lounge by any chance?"

"Your what?"

"Leo, Raph, you guys should show her."

"Now?" Raph repeated.

"She's getting the writer's daze. Now would be good."

Leonardo rose first and motioned to the young woman. "C'mon. I think you're gonna like this."

Raph and Leo walked her back into the Den, and then lead her down a hallway she hadn't stepped foot into yet. It had one door at the end, and Leonardo went in first to get the lights on. She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't what she saw. Why anything still surprised her was the real shocker.

The room held several musical instruments, ranging from a nice looking drum-set, to several guitars, and a keyboard.

"Whoa. How did you guys put this all together?"

"You'll have to ask Donnie about that." Leo said maddeningly. "Right now, you should go to town."

A smile broke widely on her features. "Really?"

"You're not here to look." Raph encouraged, flipping a switch on the keyboard. "Try 'er out."

Her eyes verily lit up as she slid behind the keyboard, and Leo and Raph left her alone to write. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and pulled a creased paper out of her pocket. She straightened it on the stand in front of her, and began reviewing the words with what she could remember of the tune.

When she had a good idea of how they fit together, she began lightly playing a bit of the tune she was hearing in her head, stopping to make notations on the paper every now and again as she went along. She had been at the writing for a little more than an hour when she stopped to assess what she had so far as a whole.

Her mind was drifting now, and she was struggling to focus on the song completely. It felt good to start getting it down on paper, but she felt confused within as well. She couldn't begin to understand the way she was feeling, let alone put it into perfect words. There was no way she could walk away from here with something so unresolved in her own mind. She had enough regrets already, without adding more on top of them.


	11. Hiding in Plain Sight

Jenna left the Lounge a couple minutes later, noticing that Raph and Leo had retreated to the kitchen. She'd passed Luke and April talking in the Den, and came around the corner in time to see Splinter just leaving the Lab with his kettle.

"Is it alright if I talk to them a bit more?" Jenna asked him.

He nodded reassuringly. "Go ahead child."

Donatello was a little surprised to see Jenna coming back in, and quickly set his cup aside. "Hey! How did the Lounge work out for you?"

"You guys have a great set-up. Do you all play?"

"Little of this, little of that. Ninjitsu can be a bit consuming...it's healthy to have another hobby that can serve as an outlet." Donatello told her.

"I asked Leo where it all came from...he said you could explain it."

"_Genius_ here is our source of income." Mike spoke up. "Pretty handy to have around."

"If I had the energy, I'd come show you how _handy_ I am." Donatello cracked up.

" I'm game if you are." Mike shot back, making Jenna laugh as well - but she had seriously wanted to know about what Mike had alluded to.

"I kill bugs." Donnie offered. "Big, bad...computer bugs. I do free-lance work for a rather large corporation. I'm completely unattached, _clearly_, they've never seen me. Everything goes through April - they send in their issues, I fix 'em. I'll take whatever they give me, but uh...the badder the bug, the better the pay. April set up a bank account, and all the funds are automatically deposited. It works rather well...and we have money when we need it."

"That's impressive."

Donnie shrugged. "It's not really a big deal, but it helps us out, y' know?"

"So what do you play?"

"Guitar's my first love, but I play piano too, same as you. Mikey here can blow your socks off on the drums."

"I'd like to hear that."

"What's really fun is when we all get together sometimes. Raph's got a voice you wouldn't believe." Donnie told her.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Mike backed him up. "But it is a closely guarded secret."

"I wouldn't peg him for a singer."

"There are a lot of things that still might surprise you." Donatello said.

"Tell me about it." She said quietly, and suddenly broke eye contact to look down briefly.

"What about you?" Mike asked. "Do you do a lot of writing?"

"Fair amount I suppose. Nothing I've ever done anything with. The music I write, I keep it to myself mostly. My parents have heard a couple of things but...I just like to keep it to myself." She stammered as her voice broke slightly.

"You don't have to talk about it." Donatello said evenly.

"I get_ tired_ of keeping so much inside." She said, and paused for a long moment. "My life hasn't been what I would have chosen. When I was four years old, my mum killed my father...nearly killed me, and took her own life. My parents were basically modern-day gypsies the way they moved around - I didn't have any other family that I knew of. I became a ward of the government, spent ten years in foster care, shuttling from one place to another. I was...difficult. I supposed if I'd been a better child I might have been adopted. But I didn't trust anyone, I didn't love anyone, and I didn't want to rely on anyone. I made it as hard on people as I could, so I wouldn't get nailed down again." She blinked back tears as she paused for another long moment.

"I never told anybody that before. You guys know what it's like to have to hide, to be unable to show who you really are. I've been hiding in plain sight for almost my whole life...and before my adoptive parents came along, no one saw me. I made sure of it."

"They must be wonderful people." Donatello said carefully.

"They are, God bless them. They were so patient, and willing to love me where I was without having to change me. I love them dearly...but I sometimes feel so lost, like I don't know who I really am, or who I'm_ supposed_ to be. Music is one of the only things that's kept me sane. That's where most of my emotion has gone, because I don't like for people to see my weakness." She paused again, sniffing as tears took over. "You guys have it so hard. But you're _so_ lucky that you have each other. Don't ever take your family for granted." She forced a half-hearted laugh, and then smile at them. "I'm sorry. I'm didn't mean to do this. It's dangerous to leave me to my own thoughts for too long."

"Don't apologize." Don said tightly. "You're right...things aren't always easy for us. But we do have each other, and we're never alone. Unless we choose to run off without the others." He added sardonically, and then grew serious again. "I can't imagine what your life has been like. I'm sorry."

"Being here has stirred things up for some reason. I don't think it's really a bad thing...it's just forcing me to deal with emotions I'd rather ignore."

Donnie shook his head slightly. "Emotions are a funny thing. Do you know why I happened to be in Central Park at the exact time you were being dragged there?"

"No...I don't."

"I was _mad_. I was trying to work some things out...stuff that pales in comparison when you really think about it. Hiding emotion, hiding yourself...you know it has far reaching effects. As painful as it is to force yourself to rehash things that should never happen to anyone...I think that's how you become a whole person."

She shook her head. "That's the kicker Donnie. That's what I fight to be every day of my life. Just to be able to be real with the people I love...that would be quite a feat."

"Well, I think you're on your way." Mike said quietly. "You sure sound real enough right now."

"You have...a real strength in you." Donatello said slowly. "I saw it the first time I laid eyes on you...and I knew you were different. Strength is a good thing - it enables you to do things that others wouldn't dream of. Like staying to help a strange creature you've just met, instead of running. That's strength. Courage. Sometimes...strength also means being able to let _go_ of control. Kinda the way you put yourself into my family's hands with no guarantees of anything. You trust your parents?"

"Yeah, I honestly do. They're the first people I've ever opened up to at all."

"That's good. But have you told them everything that you've told us?" Mike asked her.

"No...I just haven't wanted to get into it, and they never pushed me. They just tried to make me feel safe."

"How did you meet them?" Mike said curiously.

"My mom, Victoria, she was part of a music program, a teacher of a summer session for kids inside the government system. It was their attempt to socialize and civilize some of us. I don't remember why in the beginning, but she just started talking to me. I already knew how to play the piano, but she got me started on guitar that summer, began teaching me to read music.

She treated me differently than anyone ever had before - she was the first adult I let anywhere near to me. I'd just actually been released from another home late in the music program...when Victoria went to bat for me like no one ever had." She paused, and continued in a slightly wistful tone. "I never told her I was listening - but the conversation I heard completely won me over."

________________

"Mrs. Stolle - I want to discuss the matter of one of the children in the program with you." Victoria told the Head Mistress, an uptight woman who looked fifteen years older than she actually was.

"Is this a matter of discipline that you can't handle?" The woman asked smartly.

"No Ma'am, it's only...Mrs. Stolle, my husband Michael and I, we don't have children of our own. Over the course of this summer, I've fallen in love with one of your fosters. My husband and I have been discussing it for weeks and...well, we'd like to bring her to live with us in Sydney."

"You know it's a little more complicated than that."

"Yes Ma'am, and we're willing to work inside your system."

"Which child are you interested in Mrs. Richards?"

"Jenna Porter."

The woman made a strangled noise somewhere between a laugh and a cough. "You don't want Jenna, Victoria...Nobody _wants_ that girl. She's been utterly blacklisted. Eight foster homes in ten years - and the one she's in now has thrown in the towel!

Now there are many children that would be well-suited to you, much nicer, and younger. I have several files I could show you. But the last thing you need in the Diplomat's household is a surly fourteen year old who hates everyone and everything. You may think you have a connection with her, but take my word for it - nothing good will ever come of her."

Victoria stared at the woman for a long silent moment. "To you, she may be a lost cause. But she's still a _person_ Mrs. Stolle - a girl who's been hurt worse in her lifetime than most people can even imagine. I see something so special in her, so incredible. I think she's so much more than this office would suppose her to be - and I'm willing to take the risk that she could break my heart.

Will you please prepare her paperwork? My husband will be here in fifteen minutes."

______________

"Victoria saw through me." Jenna said softly. "All the facade I'd built to protect myself. I met Michael for the first time that day, and they invited me to come and get to know them, no strings attached. The rest is pretty much history, the adoption was final last year. Some people called them crazy. I call 'em my parents." She finished wryly.

There was a light knock at the door, and Luke poked his head inside. "Am I interrupting? I kinda need to check these two over again."

"No it's alright." Jenna said as she rose to her feet. "I've been talking their ears off long enough." She cast Donatello a lingering glance. "I'll see you later. You don't mind if I use your Lounge?"

"Of course not. There's even equipment to record if you want to - Raph could show you." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks...and...thanks for listening guys. Meant a lot to me."


	12. Music of Night Owls

Donatello couldn't sleep. He shifted his arm uncomfortably, wishing he could lie on his left side like he normally did. But he knew that personal comfort wasn't the reason he was still awake at this hour. As he stared at the ceiling, he listened to Mike's even breathing from the next bed, almost wishing he couldn't sleep either. He hadn't wanted to voice certain things earlier - but now they were keeping him up.

With a soft grunt he struggled upright, and worked his way to his feet. His legs worked fine, if a little stiff. He used his good arm to guide himself through the Lab, and slowly opened the door. Luke would absolutely bust him if he got caught sneaking around at this hour. He looked out into the Den, scanning left and right until he saw the outline of Luke, underneath a blanket on the couch.

He waited for a few seconds to make sure the man was asleep, and then eased quietly out of the Lab for the first time in days. He headed for the Lounge, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to play a whole lot. It was still his favorite place for thinking this time of night when he was restless.

He was sort of surprised to see light coming from under the door, and pushed it open silently, expecting to see Raph stealing some private moment with his guitar. Instead he saw Jenna bent over the keyboard, eyes downward, writing on a tablet in front of her. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing a sweatshirt that was clearly too big for her. She was also so lost in what she was doing that she didn't seem to notice Donatello enter the room.

"Hey." He said quietly.

She jolted so hard she nearly knocked over the stool as she scrambled to her feet, and then laughed. "Oh my word - you startled me."

"Sorry. Quiet kind of comes with the training." He told her. "You look like you're working hard on something. I don't want to bother."

"Don't go." She said instantly. "Stay - stay awhile at least."

"Alright." He agreed easily, walking further inside the room with a grin, eyeing her fevered notes. "You've been very busy."

"Yeah, it's been coming...pretty quickly. Are you a night owl usually, or are you just tired of lying in that bed?"

"I do some of my 'best' work at night...but tonight, I just couldn't sleep regardless."

"Your warden let you off?"

"Uh...he's asleep. What he doesn't know won't hurt me." He replied impishly, and she laughed.

"Well, go on and sit down then. I hope I'm not intruding by being here."

"I told you to come here, so how could you be intruding?"

She smiled at him for a couple of seconds, and seemed to be working up a little more courage. "Would you like to hear something of mine?" She asked finally. "First song I ever wrote."

"Yeah." He answered immediately. "I would."

"Okay. Now I don't do this much, so be nice." She teased lightly as her fingers slowly met the keys with a somewhat haunting quality. A few seconds later, she began to sing.

"I lost myself, so long ago it seems

That I just don't know where to start

Pick up the pieces, of a life that's never been

Whatever's left here of my heart.

It'd sure be nice to know, who I could've been

In a world without this fear.

Now so much time has passed

That I don't understand,

Where I'm supposed to go from here -

Oh where do I go from here?

'Cause I see life all around me,

But I cannot partake

Yes, I hear all their laughter

But when I try, it just feels fake.

So as they go their way

I'm left behind to watch

From the shadows,

From the safety of these walls."

When she stopped playing, she looked down and wouldn't make eye contact with him right away.

"It's very honest Jen...and you sound beautiful." Don told her quietly.

"Thanks. It's a rather naked feeling to be that honest." She replied when she looked up, and then motioned him to come over by her. "You've still got a good hand mate. Can you play something for me?"

He joined her by the keyboard, pulling over another stool. Shifting his sling one more time, he rolled his right hand over the keys thoughtfully, softly beginning to play an unfamiliar melody over the high keys. As it built in intensity, Jenna nodded her approval as she listened.

"What do you call that?"

"I'm kinda just making it up."

She raised her own hand as he continued playing, and motioned to the lower keys. "May I?"

"Be my guest."

She intertwined the melody he'd created with a lower harmony, playing softly along with him as he repeated the notes he'd already played, looping it over again until she was more sure of the part. Their intensity increased together then, as both parts blended perfectly on the keyboard. The sensation was enough to actually give Jenna goosebumps, and she hesitated. Donatello stopped as well, meeting her gaze.

"Do you mind if I ask why you were mad the other day?" She said evenly.

"Keep playing...and I'll tell you."

She started up with him again as he seemed to mull carefully over his words.

"In this family...I'm kind of a like a sore thumb. We all have our similarities, and our differences, you know? But mostly, I feel _more_ different than the others.

Mike and I have been close for several years now. We're sparring partners, we share a room....we talk about _everything_. But with Leo and Raph...I don't know. We've just never been tight. We have each other's backs in a fight...but sometimes I feel like that's _all_ we have. I don't always know how to talk to them...and many times, I just feel like they don't get me at all. Honestly...I sort of think there's just something wrong with me."

Jenna immediately stopped playing and put her hand on top of his to stop him as well. "Donnie, if there's something _wrong _with you, I don't know what could ever be called _right_."

He was saved from having to say anything, as the door was pushed open at that exact moment. They both jerked upright on their stools, looking guiltily over the keyboard to see Luke standing in the doorway, arms folded mock-threateningly.

"Evening." He said, giving Donatello a rather decisive look.

"Um...hi Doc." Donnie said, quickly rising to his feet. "We were just...playing."

"At 4am. I guess there _aren't _enough hours in the daytime." Luke said sardonically. "Alright, c'mon Donnie. You should really be asleep."

"I'm coming Doc." He said meekly, and then cast another glance at Jenna before he made it to the door. "G'night."

"Night." She replied softly back, and watched Luke lead him firmly out of the room.


	13. A Mole in Paradise

Jenna had taken the task of calling her parents very seriously, contacting her father's cell-phone around the same time every morning since that first day after she had disappeared. Around 10am she promptly borrowed one of the guys' phones, and called her father's personal number.

His voice greeted her instantly hopeful. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad - it's me."

"I'm always relieved to hear your voice. Listen - I have some good news. Three men were picked up last night - the FBI has evidence that links them to Central Park and your abduction. I know that there were more involved but...it's a start. We'd like to get you back Jenna. This is taking a toll on both your mother and I. We won't be able to relax until we know where you are..._preferably_ with us."

There was a long pause on her end as she weighed her words. "Can you do that thing where you tell the Press we're going one place, and actually go somewhere else?"

"Yes Jenna, of course. Your safety is more important to us than anything."

"Yeah, I think the terrorists were counting on that." She said rather flatly, as she felt suddenly overwhelmed by guilt from keeping them in the dark. "Alright. I'll talk to my guys here...figure out a good way to meet back up. And I'll call you back later today, okay?"

"Yes. I love you. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you too - I'll call you later."

* * *

When Michael hung up his cell, he couldn't hold back a beaming smile. Victoria was ready to bolt out of her chair.

"What did she say?"

"She's ready to come back. She said she would talk to them today...whoever _they_ are...and call me back later. We're getting her back Vic!"

They embraced in a surge of relief, kissing briefly. "We need a vacation, so start dreaming up quick." Michael told her. "I'm going to need to meet with Director Helms, get his recommendations on how to proceed."

"Just keep your cell-phone on you." She told him with outstretched finger.

"I haven't let it out of my sight in days - I won't start now."

As Victoria left his office, Michael picked up the head-set from his desk. "Mrs. Laurel - will you please summon Security Director Helms to my office? Thank you."

In minutes there was a knock at the door, and he called for the man to come in. The Director was a tall swarthy man, permanently attached to his ear-piece, and just the man Michael needed to talk to. The diplomat motioned for him to sit, and happily informed him of his conversation with Jenna only minutes prior.

"I'm going to be really counting on you to make sure that she comes back in safely, and that everything is handled correctly on our end. We also need to release a statement concerning a fake itinerary to the Press - we won't be returning to Australia directly, but it needs to look as though we are."

"Yes Sir - of course, I'm on it. Let me know when she calls you back, I'll be working on this end the meantime. Maybe I can rustle us up some Secret Service."

"Thank you Owen. I'll call you after she calls me."

"I'll be waiting sir - I'll be out of the building to work on some of this, but you'll be able to reach me."

* * *

Owen left the Diplomat's office after that, and walked briskly down the hall, taking the elevator back down to the Lobby. His very stride was one of purpose and authority, as such no one would ever think to second-guess him - he'd been with this office too long. And he was counting on that.

He retrieved his car, and pulled out of the garage, merging smoothly with the New York City traffic. His fingers tapped impatiently on the steering wheel as he drove through mid-town, only pulling over when he reached a neighborhood somewhat out of the way. Out of sight, he yanked the top off a hidden compartment under his passenger seat, and pulled out a disposable cell-phone.

Swiftly he dialed the assigned phone number, and waited for someone to answer on the other end.

"Davis." He said shortly when the agitated accent picked up. "That had _better_ be you. Now wait a minute, slow down, I can't....Of _course_ I know! I'm the Director of Security, how could I _not_ know? Well I'm _sorry _about that Davis, but the FBI is running that show now, there wasn't anything I could do! I don't see how you can go off blaming _me_ for any of this. I gift-wrapped that girl for you - I told you when, where, and how. I created the opportunity - it isn't_ my_ fault you couldn't hold on to her!

Alright, alright, shut up! Don't you want to know _why_ I'm calling? She's getting ready to come out of hiding! That's right, you're might have another chance _not _to screw this up. How many men do you have left?" He paused to listen for a long moment, nodding as if the man could see him. "Alright. I don't know how much time we have yet, but if this is going to work, you're going to need some impressive disguises. No, not like...I was thinking more along the lines of Secret Service.

And listen, I know we've been over the whole 'elimination' issue, but I still want you to consider that it stands in your favor to keep her alive for awhile. Do try to control those weapons of yours this time - you left WAY too much evidence behind for the Feds to follow up on. I will call you back when her father gives me the details. Yeah well, I _do_ expect extra compensation for this, considering the increased risks I'm taking for your stupidity. This is probably going to be your last shot on US soil, so get your reserves ready to move."


	14. The Bigger Picture

Jenna found Mike still sitting in the Den, flipping through the TV channels. He dropped the remote as she sat down, and gave him back his phone.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"They caught three of those men who abducted me."

"That's good. Are you relieved?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." She answered somewhat half-heartedly. "My parents are really anxious for me to come back, and I'm starting to feel very guilty."

"So it's time to go." Mike said evenly.

"I told 'em I'd arrange something with you guys, call them back later today."

"We should probably gather everybody up then." Mike said, starting to rise.

"Can you hold off, for a little bit? I'd like to just talk some first."

He sank back down on the couch curiously. "Okay. What's on your mind?"

"It's hard to explain. I just _hate_ that I have to disappear. Will I ever see any of you again?"

"I think...that's kind of up to you. We don't travel so well, particularly between continents." He tried to say lightly.

"Have you ever been outside this state before?"

"Couple times. It's just risky, you know? Dang, even setting foot _outside_ is...risky."

"I don't know how you do it Mike. Live underneath a city like this, usually only coming out to try and protect it. Seems like it would be easier to run away, live somewhere that's much less populated."

"It _would_ be easier," Mike agreed. "But, you gotta think, there's a reason for everything that happens. Even the thing that transformed us. Donnie once told me that something like 99.9 percent of mutations are actually harmful. Do you know what the chances are that we could have turned out the way that we did? It's mind boggling, even for a genius like him.

It's honestly made me think twice about what we are, and what it is we really do here. It could seem like just a big accident to someone on the outside...but I don't think it was. And I don't think being here in New York is an accident either. I think we're a part of something that's bigger than we are.

Sometimes, I do feel like I could go a little crazy down here...we all do. But I get through it by believing that there's a reason, a purpose in everything."

"That is a brilliant way to put it." Jenna said softly.

He laughed. "I wouldn't say _that_, but it does keep me sane. And having friends like April...now Luke, and you...it gives me hope for the human race."

She leaned back for a long moment without saying anything. "You've got more hope than I do. Doesn't seem right somehow. I've got the whole world at my fingertips - I can go anywhere, do anything. But what I want, more than anything, is just to escape." She shook her head slowly. "Right or wrong, it's how I feel."

"There's no shame in admitting that. But you don't want to escape your parents."

"No...I love them more than I knew I could love anyone. That's why I'm going back. This experience with you guys has left me feeling more open and real than I ever have. I don't want to lose that."

"You don't have to." Mike offered. "You know your parents are on your side. You just gotta make up your mind that you'll be this open with them, for starters. After that, who knows?"

"I sure don't." She answered. "You've all changed me - d'you know that? I can't be normal again...not that I was to begin with." She shifted on the couch, suddenly glancing toward the Lab. "Is Donnie okay this morning?"

"Yeah, he just needed some more sleep. I was told he had a late night." Mike finished mischievously.

"Oh...neither of us could sleep. I was working on some things in the Lounge, he ended up coming down. We just played the piano, talked a bit...um...we didn't....that is, nothing happened." She stammered.

"Did you _want_ something to happen?"

"Um, I....uh..." She laughed nervously. "I don't know. Can we talk about something else?"

"I think we need to get everybody together, and get to work on this."

"You're right...no sense putting off the inevitable."

* * *

A few minutes later the entire clan filled the Den - Luke had even let Donnie get up to join them. He met Jenna's gaze and started to smile, until he saw her own pained expression. As they sat down she relayed the entirety of her phone call with her father that morning.

"So...they caught _some_ of the men involved." Leonardo said slowly. "But not all."

"No, not all." She affirmed, and no one said anything for a long moment.

"Well...we just want to make sure that you get back into safe hands." Donatello said finally. "The problem is, we don't have a way of knowing how they even got to you to begin with."

"I've thought about that. Makes me wonder if we were watched, followed...it's a frightening thought. I feel like I'll be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, and wondering who's out to get me. Are they spying on my parents? How many are even left?"

"These questions will be there, no matter where you are. On our part I think we could tread carefully, make them do it your way. Have the meeting take place somewhere of our own choosing." Donatello said slowly.

"With good coverage for hiding." Raph added. "I don't want April or Luke taking you back , getting them implicated somehow. I'm all for us just taking you back ourselves."

Splinter nodded approvingly. "Yes, we want to be in control of the environment. Somewhere away from people, where you can be invisible, but able to interact if you need to." Here he glanced at April and Luke. "You spend more time on the surface than any of us. Would you have any ideas or suggestions?"

After an instant of hesitation, Luke raised his hand. "My parents restored an old brownstone in Chelsea Square. There's a lot of construction projects going on over there that would provide some great cover and places to hide. Because of their location on an alley, they were even able to put a garage in...I'm sure your van would fit."

"We need to see it." Donnie said immediately. "Can you take us there?"

"I would suggest to wait for nightfall." Splinter said. "As hard as it may be to wait, that would be the best time for meeting anyway...and you need to see exactly what you would facing over there at that hour, concerning foot traffic and vehicles..."

"Makes sense." Jenna said quietly. "Alright...so I'll tell my father we're working on it...tentatively set something up for tomorrow night. I can always change it if I need to.

* * *

As soon as night fell, the turtles piled into the van with Jenna and Luke. Raphael drove up front with the doctor beside him to give directions. After a quick stop at April and Luke's apartment building so Luke could pick up a couple of things, he told Raphael how to get into Chelsea.

"Y'know, there are so many amazing places in this city we've never even seen." Raph told Luke.

"My parents moved to Chelsea about four years ago. They loved this house, fixing it up was sort of a hobby, and escape from our mind-numbing jobs. They...that is we did a lot of the work ourselves. After they died...it was just too hard to stay there. I can't bring myself to live in it, and I also can't bring myself to sell it. So it sits there. I come out here from time to time when the mood strikes me, but it just feels so empty. Kind of pathetic, I know."

"It's _only_ been six months Luke." Raphael said quietly. "Something like that happens...seems it would take time to remotely get over it. I haven't known too many humans, but pathetic isn't how I would describe you."

It was after 9pm when they pulled into the alley on the side of the house, and Luke jumped out to get the gate and the garage open. Then he lead them into the house through the back, jogging ahead of them to turn off the alarm. He made a quick once-over of the first floor, making sure all the window coverings were in place before turning on the lights, and giving them the grand tour.

Inside the Master Bedroom on the third floor, Donnie paused to talk to Luke alone.

"You guys did an amazing job. Do those doors go somewhere?" He pointed with interest.

"Yeah, there's a terrace off this room, on the front of the house."

"Show me." He replied, pulling his hood back up to disguise himself. Luke unlocked the french doors, and stepped outside into the night air. Donnie followed him out, and gazed wordlessly out at the neighborhood for several seconds. He pulled out his digital binoculars and started a slow sweep of the area. As he searched, he spoke to Luke without looking his direction.

"So is the Seminary campus very busy at nighttime?"

"Not right now I wouldn't think - I believe they're on break."

"So not many too students around."

"Nowhere near as many as usual. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking this is the perfect vantage point."

"What do you see?"

"I see two construction sights - side by side, four streets over from here. Because we're on the third floor, it's pretty unobstructed. Take a look, and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

Luke took the binoculars from him, and focused in on where he'd been gazing.

"You see the one on the left has easier access from the south - a vehicle could get in there. But the one on the right is completely fenced, gated in. It's a pretty good barrier, but I'm sure any of my brothers could get over it quickly. It would give us an out, if something went wrong. A vehicle couldn't follow them in, and it would take longer for a normal person to get over. Then we could position our own van on the north, on the construction sight to the right...and we have a get-away vehicle. Then it's a short distance to your place."

"Well, it sounds good, but what if they get sight of the van? What if you were followed?"

"Oh, we have all kinds of built in tricks to deal with something like that. But what do you think of the rest of it?"

"I think it could work. We should talk to the others."

* * *

The group gathered in the bedroom, huddling in a circle on the floor. Donnie relayed to them what he and Luke had talked about first, and then Luke glanced around to ask a question of his own.

"Which of you is the best driver?"

All three brothers instantly looked at Donnie, who shrugged in turn.

"Donnie's out of that picture - his shoulder only gives him room for surveillance on this mission. Who's the second best?"

Raph slowly raised a sheepish hand.

"Okay, then Raph drives." Luke said decisively. "Donnie can be a look-out straight from the terrace...and I'll be on ground."

"Hold it - _what_?" Mike interjected. "You'll be on the ground? I thought you weren't gonna be involved in this part."

"I'm _already_ involved." Luke argued. "It makes sense to have more than one vehicle on the ground, and more than one look-out."

"I don't like that Doc." Donatello said quietly.

"Too bad." He said with serious determination. "Unless you're willing to physically restrain me, I'm doing it. I've earned that right haven't I?"

"It's not about what you've earned or haven't earned Doc." Leo spoke up. "We just want you to be safe."

"I'm twenty-seven years old...I think I'm old enough to make these decisions for myself." He said, folding his arms as a gesture this one battle he wasn't giving up on.

Donatello sighed heavily. "Like I said...I don't like it. But I don't suppose we can honestly tell you what to do, can we?"

"Nope." Luke said shortly, and then carried the conversation on. "So, would both Leo and Mike go with Jenna?"

"Yeah." Leo replied. "We want to be in a position to intervene if we have to. Jenna, how is all of this sounding to you?"

She held up her hands helplessly. "I trust you guys. It's in your hands. Just tell me what to tell my dad...and I'll see that it gets set up."

"We should go over these details with Master, make sure he agrees." Donatello said. "Then we'll talk time."

* * *

There was much discussion well into the night, but close to 3am they had a plan set, and grudging accepted the fact that Luke was going to be directly involved. Everyone retired to try and get some sleep, and Donnie and Mike both returned to their bedroom upstairs.

Donnie stared at Mike's mattress above him for several minutes without speaking, but his brother knew he wasn't asleep.

"Donnie?" He finally called down from the top bunk.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah - honestly, the sling irritates me but there's not really any pain."

"I'm not talking about that right now. I'm talking about Jenna."

"What about her?"

"I know there's something there Donnie. I may not be a genius - but I'm not blind."

"She intrigues me Mike, that's all there is."

"You sure about that?"

"There's no room or possibility for anything else. She's going home, where she needs to be. We all knew it'd come sooner than later, it's not like I expected anything less." His tone had the kind of finality that told Mike to drop it, so he did.


	15. Operation Fail Safe

The next day passed agonizingly slowly for the entire clan underground. Donnie busied himself setting up several ear-pieces, and making sure that Raphael, Leonardo, and Luke knew how to use them correctly. He had exchanged several glances with Jenna throughout the day, but tried to avoid the inevitable until it had come down to the wire.

They arrived at Luke's place in Chelsea just after the sun had gone down, and Donnie went into mission mode, double checking the radios, and making sure he had familiarity with the garage so he could let the others back in. They had just about two hours before the Secret Service was supposed to be showing up at the construction sight, and his watch would begin well before that time.

He was already out on the terrace canvassing the neighborhood when the others were getting ready to head over themselves. As Jenna stepped outside to say goodbye, he immediately put down his binoculars.

"Hey. Are things set downstairs?"

"Yeah - they're saying we should head over. I guess...it's time to say goodbye."

"Yeah, you don't want to be late and them not have time to get into hiding before your dad's people get there." He said dully.

"You saved my life. I'm never gonna forget you." She said quietly.

"I'm not going to forget you either. Come back to New York sometime...if your parents ever let you out of their sight again."

"I'll do that. I don't know where we're going, but as soon as I have access to a computer, I'll write to you."

"You've got my number too right?"

"Yeah I do." She faltered, and then embraced him fiercely without thinking, clinging to him for a few precious seconds. "_Thank you_."

"Thank _you_, for not leaving me." He told her, and then caught sight of one of his brothers hovering in the bedroom awkwardly. "You have to go." He told her.

She tore herself away from, a numb feeling spreading through her whole body as she walked out of the house. She got into the back of the van with Leo and Mike, and Luke closed up the garage and gate before following them out of the alley in his own car.

Raph drove them to the pre-arranged spot around the north side of the construction, so that Leo and Mike could practice the little maneuver they would have to pull off with Jenna if something went awry. Luke kept going, and pulled around the south side, several feet short of the entrance. He was here to watch when they came and left - nothing more.

Donatello watched for them to get into position, and then did radio checks, adjusting his own ear-piece accordingly. "Check, check...Leonardo do you copy?" After a he received his affirmative response, he checked with Raph and Luke to make sure they were on the correct open channel. "Okay, everybody's here then, everybody's set. Operation Fail-Safe is a _go_. I would just like to state one more time for the record that I don't think you should be down there Doc."

"Duly noted Eagle Eye." Luke responded wryly. "I'm in position."

"Just stay out of sight, okay? Everybody keep you eyes open and heads down for that matter."

* * *

The tense minutes passed like hours, as Jenna waited on the sight. She knew Leonardo and Michelangelo were close by, but she couldn't see them. Her thoughts were racing, but she was trying not to feel anything for the moment. She kept glancing down at her watch, and the continually back at Luke's car, the only familiar thing in sight to comfort her. And she waited.

Donatello was riveted in his spot, following any car that came down their street. Close to the appointed time, he caught sight of a full-size innocuous looking black van, traveling slowly toward the south entrance.

"Okay guys, I think we might have our bogey. Stay alert." He said over the open channel, studying the vehicle through his binoculars.

"They're definitely slowly down." Luke responded.

"Stay out of sight." Donatello reminded him sharply, and focused once more as the van turned into the lot. A couple of men in non-descript suits jumped out, and moved quickly towards Jenna. As the van turned around and came to a stop, Donnie finally managed to zoom in on the driver. It took a couple of seconds to adjust the focus and infrared, but once he had a clear image, he recognized the man with a serious jolt.

"Oh my word." He said softly to himself, and then louder. "_Oh my word! _" He scrambled to get Leonardo's attention immediately. "_Leo_ - Leo pick up!"

"Donnie what's wrong?"

"They're NOT Secret Service - get in there now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Now GO! "

* * *

Jenna tensed as one of the men took her by the shoulder, more firmly than she deemed necessary.

"Where are my parents?" She asked the man.

"They're at the hotel love - you'll see them soon." He replied, and Jenna stiffened harder. His American accent was terrible. The second man had noticed her pull slightly away, and quickly moved in to grab her other arm. Jenna's heart quickened - this was for real. She prayed that the others realized what was happening, and struggled to stay calm as the two men shoved her across the parking lot. She instantly dug in her feet, and tried to force her hand inside her jacket pocket.

"You don't fool easily, d'ya love?" The first laughed. "Time to go."

As he went to yank her again, Jenna's fingers closed on the taser April had given her at their parting. She depressed the button to charge as he pulled her sharply closer to him. With a deep breath she yanked her arm out his finger's grasp, and brought the taser down on his bare skin.

His body was instantly seized in the shock, and the other dove on top of her to wrestle the weapon away.

She struggled beneath his weight as he pinned her down to the ground, and managed to pry the taser from her grasp.

"We're really doing this the hard way huh?" He said, breathing hard with exertion. "I'll make it easier." Leaning over her heavily, he bit the cap off of a needle, and tried to hold her arm steady so he could inject her. He was so focused on what he was doing, he never even saw what was coming.

Leonardo hit the man like a battering ram, hurling him to the ground. He dispatched the terrorist with a hard right hook, as Mike swiftly moved in on the one Jenna had stunned to finish him off, and made sure she was alright. Three more men were already running their direction, and they were more than ready for them.

"Here for the party huh?" Mike said with a wide grin.

He darted out to meet them, weapons whirling over his head like a blur. The men faltered for a couple seconds, but then pressed ahead to attack. With a laugh Mike easily struck the first one in his reach with a shattering blow to the head, ducking a clumsily thrown punch from the second. He struck back at the man instantly, nunchucks swiping him solidly across the face. He turned around just in time to watch Leonardo send the third man sailing with a powerful kick to the torso. Then Leo whirled around as Mike ran back towards him and Jenna, urging them to get moving towards the fence.

They jumped over the concrete barriers, and Leo motioned for Mike to go first.

"Get over the fence, and I'll send her to you!" He ordered swiftly.

Mike didn't waste a single precious moment, quickly climbing hand over hand until he reached the top, and leaped the several feet to the ground on the other side.

"Okay Jenna, give me your foot!" Leo urged, as she took a sharp nervous breath. "_Trust me_. Don't tense up - just stay loose, you'll be okay. Ready?"

"Yeah - I'm ready " She agreed, and braced herself under his steady hand. With amazing strength he boosted her through the air, hurtling over the clearance of the fence. For a couple brief seconds she was flying, until Mike lunged off the ground to catch her on the other side.

"Okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah - I'm fine." She gasped, and they both turned back to look for Leo. He was engaged warding off a couple _more_ men, and instantly yelled at them when they didn't move.

"Guys run! I got this - GO! "

Mike still hesitated for another beat, every fiber of his being rejecting leaving Leo to fend for himself. But within seconds Leo was in complete control of the situation, and both men were on the ground. Mike forced his feet to obey Leonardo's order, protectively pushing Jenna in front of him as they started across the construction sight.

Mike kept looking back, relieved when he saw Leonardo hopping to the ground on their side. He had made it. Then he and Jenna really started running, melding into the darkness and shadows so that a casual observer wouldn't have even seen them. As Mike glanced back to see Leonardo's progress again, a flash of brilliant light shattered the darkness. His heart almost stopped. He expected an explosion, but as the shock wave reached them, he heard only a faint reverberation that seemed to come from far away.

The force of the wave still took both his and Jenna's breath away, as they were hurled to the ground by the power of it. Mike rose with some confusion a few seconds later, pulling her upright as well. "Are you alright?" He asked her breathlessly.

"Yeah, but where's Leo?"

His heart quickened again. "Stay here - I'll be right back." He ordered her, and darted back the way they had come. His eyes roved the landscape, searching for any sign of his brother. Seconds passed like hours, until he made out an oddly shaped bundle near some concrete footers.

Mike raced over, breath coming in anxious gasps as he found Leonardo lying on his side, completely unconscious.

"Leo? Leo, _c'mon_ don't do this to me." He muttered as he searched rapidly for a pulse. He was alive - but he was bleeding from a bad injury where his head must have struck concrete. He didn't want to hurt him further, but he had to get him out of there. With a grunt of exertion he pulled his brother over his shoulder, and hurried back to where he'd left Jenna.

"Oh my gosh, is he–"

"He's alive - hurry and grab the ear-piece, see if that thing is still working, and _let's move _" He said all in one breath. Jenna yanked the radio off Leonardo's belt, and struggled to untangle the ear-piece as they were running. As she shoved it into her own ear, she realized Raphael was practically shouting over the frequency.

"Hello? HELLO? _Somebody? Anybody?_ HELLO! "

"Raph it's Jenna - we're coming " She called back when she could get a word in.

"What the _heck_ was that flash?" He demanded. "Why didn't anybody answer?"

"I don't know what happened! It was like an explosion, but without the boom! Leo's hurt, I just took his radio "

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know - Mike's got him, he's unconscious. I don't know how we'll get him over the other fence! "

"I'm gonna take care of that _right_ now! Just get out here!" He ordered her, and instantly threw the van into reverse. He backed up and searched the fence for a few seconds to choose what he deemed a good spot. When he made up his mind, he quickly accelerated, crashing intentionally into the fence to take a portion down. As it snapped he backed up again and flashed his headlights to give them a signal of where to come.

Raphael held his breath as he waited, relief surging over him as he saw them emerge into the light. They ran to the van, jumping into the side door after carefully loading Leonardo into the back. As the door slammed shut, the black van came peeling around the corner.

"Fasten your seatbelts kids!" Raphael barked, and hit the gas.

"Raph what's happening now?" Donnie called to him.

"I've got all my passengers - I've also got a tail! Gonna have to shake him before I head your way! "

"Can you let them get closer to you?"

"Isn't that kind of not the point?"

"They have to be in close proximity for the co2 canisters to be effective!"

"Are you sure those things will work?"

"If they're in range, yes! Their engine should stall for a few minutes - more than enough time to get away! You deploy the gas by punching the green button under the steering column."

"Yeah, yeah...I remember the briefing. Okay Donnie - I'll try."

"Don't try - do it! I know you can!" He cut off so Raphael could focus on driving, and waited anxiously to hear back from him.

Raphael took a couple of deep breaths, and stopped accelerating so much. "Mike - can you see how close they are to us?" He called back.

Mike climbed over the seat to get all the way in the back. "Uh yeah, they're definitely catching up!"

"Can you tell me when they're within a couple of feet? I might only have one shot at this."

"I'll do that - I hope you know what you're doing "

"Trusting Donnie - that's what I 'm doing! Now watch! "

Raphael tried to keep the van steady so that he wouldn't jar his passengers too much, and continued deep breathing to stay calm. A few seconds had passed, when Mike yelled back up front.

"Okay Raph, they're seriously on top of us!"

"Good - cross your fingers! " Raph proclaimed, and rapidly punched the green button. A great billowing cloud erupted under the bumper of the van, instantly blocking Mike's sight of the van following them.

"What do you see?" Raph called back.

"Nothing yet! Keep driving and I'll let you know! "

As he barreled up the street and the cloud started to clear, Mike could see their tail was stopped dead in the middle of the street, already a couple of blocks behind him. "They're stopped Raph! Keep going, we're almost in the clear! "

Heart still racing, he made a sharp turn at the next street. Regardless of what Mike said, he kept glancing back in his rear-view to make sure they weren't there behind him. He made straight for Luke's brownstone, and saw Donnie already in the alley with the gate open to let them in. He pulled carefully into the garage as Donatello slammed the gate shut, and ran to join them. After putting the door down, he went immediately to the van.

Donatello yanked the side door open. "GUYS? Are you okay?"

"Jenna and I are fine - Leo maybe not! Get in here! " Mike urged, as Raph jumped out of the driver's side to join them. Donatello climbed into the back, immediately shrugging out of his sling so he would have both hands to work with. Mike was already applying pressure to Leonardo's forehead, and Don needed in there.

"Mike, lemme take over there. Would you grab me a kit, couple towels to work with?"

He brother hurried to obey, and gather what Donnie needed. Meanwhile Donatello timed Leonardo's pulse, while applying strong but careful pressure to get the bleeding stopped. Mike returned to him moments later with a med-kit, towels, and a damp cloth.

"Hey, watch your shoulder huh?" He told him.

"It's fine." He assured him, and spent the next few minutes stanching the bleeding and applying some antiseptic, before making a temporary covering. The gash would need some serious work, but it couldn't be done here.

"I think his right knee could be messed up too Donnie - it shifted weird when I was carrying him. I hope I didn't make it worse." Mike said.

"You did what you had to regardless. I'll take a look." He gently probed the right leg, wincing at what he felt in the joint. "It's probably dislocated...I don't think it's broken though." He turned back to check Leonardo's pulse again, lightly pressing the damp cloth back to his brother's forehead.

Leonardo groaned softly at his touch this time, and his breathing deepened.

"_Easy_ Leo - don't move okay?" Donatello said gently.

"Donnie?" He asked dazedly, eyes blinking slowly.

"I'm here bro."

"Did we make it? Are the others okay?"

"Yes, and yes."

He let out a deep breath as if he'd been holding it in. "What happened?"

"I think you got caught in the blast of a concussion grenade." Donatello told him, and Mike shook his head.

"It was weird though Donnie - we hardly heard a thing!" Mike exclaimed.

"They must have used a muffled detonator. They're expensive, hard to get a hold of, but amazingly quiet. If you're outside it just kind of sounds like thunder, coming from miles away. Inside, you might not even hear it at all."

"I'm sorry guys." Leo said softly.

"Don't apologize. You did a great job Leo...you protected Jenna, and you got out of there." Donnie told him.

"Getting blown up wasn't on the agenda."

"No, but you didn't die, so that's a plus. I'll let it slide _this_ time." Donnie said, trying to stay light. "How are you really feeling?"

"Not too great, but it could have been worse. What have you done with your shoulder?"

"I just took the sling off so I could work."

"Yeah well, put it back on before Doc sees you."

"Will do." Donnie laughed, and then got serious again. "Speaking of the good doctor, I'm going to try and call him. You stay still Leo, especially don't move that right leg - I think your knee is dislocated."

"Fun." He groaned.


	16. A Fortunate Meeting

Donatello made brief contact with Luke, and relayed the situation with Leonardo.

"You're sure he's stable?" Luke verified.

"His vitals are a little out of wack, but I'm not picking up anything serious. He's lucid, talking normally. How long are you going to stay out there?"

"Until they leave...unless something changes with Leo. Keep me posted."

"Alright. Don't let them see you." He reminded him again for good measure.

"You sound like a mother hen. Look after your brother."

In the back-seat Leonardo was partially propped up so he could see the others, and suddenly gave Jenna a strange look. "Don't you usually wear some kind of chain?" He asked out of nowhere.

"My medallion you mean?" She replied softly. "Yeah I...I must 'ave lost it sometime tonight. I'm pretty sure it's gone."

"I'm pretty sure it's _not_." He replied with a half smile, as he pulled something out of the pouch on his belt, and held it out to her. She took it with disbelief, staring at the cold metal as if it would evaporate into thin air.

"How?" She whispered.

"It caught the moonlight by the fence. I scooped it up...literally right before those guys were on top of me."

"Leonardo, you don't know what this means to me. My real father had this engraved when I was just a baby. It's the only thing I have left of him." She turned then to include Raph and Mike who'd drawn closer to see what she was talking about, and held it up in the dome light so they could see better. The medallion was made of silver, encrusted with tiny blue sapphires that shone like stars. It was engraved with the words _Paradiso Inviar_.

"What does it mean?" Mike asked her.

"Heaven Sent." She replied tightly, and then ran her finger down the length of the chain. "The clasp is broken."

"I could fix that for you." Donatello said behind her as he climbed back over the seat, effectively startling her once again.

"I'd appreciate that." She said with a shy smile. After handing it over to him, she turned back to Leonardo briefly. "Thank you. For everything."

"I'm just glad we were paranoid." Leonardo replied, and then winced as a particularly sharp stab of pain lanced through his skull.

"No more talking bro." Raph said decisively. "You should be lying down."

"He's right." Donatello said immediately. "You should get some sleep if you can - we might be here for awhile."

* * *

Luke watched the men struggle with their vehicle for several minutes, from a distance of about two blocks away. No matter how hard they worked, that co2 would take awhile to burn off. Nearly half an hour passed, during which he conversed a couple of times with Donatello. As he set down the radio for the third time, the van finally sputtered and then started. He sat up slightly so he could see better, and watched them pile excitedly back into the car.

The van started rolling, slowly at first and then picking up speed. It traveled west down the street the same way the turtles had fled, and he held his breath as he saw it take a left about five blocks down. He decided to wait a few minutes yet, to make sure they were absolutely leaving the area. Almost seven silent minutes had passed, before he decided to start his own car.

His heart rate felt like it was finally relaxing, and he found that he was actually glad this was over. He headed west as well, watching for the fourth block which was his own left turn. As Luke neared the street and hit his turn signal, the black van suddenly peeled back out of the street he'd been about to turn on, intentionally blocking his path.

Luke slammed on the brakes so hard that his radio literally went flying. His heart (which had momentarily stopped) was racing again as he frantically tried to find the hand-held piece. A loud knock at the driver's side door made him jolt upright, to see a semi-automatic weapon pointed at his head.

"_Out! _Get out of the car!"

He froze, neither moving nor outright refusing.

The stranger struck the window again, more forcefully this time. "Out of the car! "

Trembling he obeyed, slowly ducking out of his vehicle and two sets of iron grips yanked him around the side of the van out of sight. Instinctively he fought their grasp, but they weren't playing around. They'd already lost their prize for the second time, and were angry enough to take it out anyone in their path.

He was effectively pinned on either side, and another man rammed him hard in the stomach with his weapon. As Luke started to double over, someone else grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head upright. Two men came at him at the same time, landing successive blows to his face and chest. Adrenaline surging, he fought hard once more to get free, and saw another fist coming a fraction of a second before it landed a shattering blow to his jaw.

Luke nearly lost sight of everything, head buzzing strangely. He slumped forward, kept upright now only by the men on either side of him.

"Alright, alright, we don't want 'im to bail out completely." A strong aussie accent said over him. "Pick him up."

Someone slapped him persistently until the buzzing faded, and the young man managed to focus his blurry gaze.

"Hey bloke...you with me?" The speaker said cooly.

He managed a slight nod, but said nothing as the stranger waved off the men still holding weapons trained on him. He smiled thinly, and pulled something from his belt as he drew near to Luke.

"Guns and bad guys...they go together like cheese and vegemite some say. _Me_, I think they're a little overrated. Call me old-fashion, but I've always been partial myself to a good piece of steel."

With a grim smile, he brought a long knife to bear, pressing it lightly to Luke's throat. The young man had closed his eyes and was trying very hard to keep from trembling.

"Oh a gun's great for killing and all...but if you want some real sport...there's nothing like gutting some random guy like a fish. It's an almost..._primal_ thrill." The stranger said as he needled the tip a little harder, and Luke finally looked up at him.

"What...do you want?" Luke asked carefully.

"I need some good directions mate."

"_What_?"

"I'm looking for a hotel, can't remember the exact moniker. Somethin' about a flying eagle?"

Luke struggled to remain completely still as the man shifted the knife blade under his chin.

"Gold Falcon." He corrected under duress. "It's called the Gold Falcon."

"Now, that's a good bloke. Can y' tell me how to get there?"

Luke fired off rather shaky directions, repeating portions over again for the man that was writing it down. The speaker laughed, and suddenly withdrew the blade with a flip of his wrist.

"Alright mates...I say we owe Mr. Owen Helms a visit, don't we?" He told the others.

"What about _him_? He's a liability." One of the men on Luke's side spoke up as if he wasn't even there.

"He's earned his life I suppose...still...you do have a point." The speaker pointed to someone Luke couldn't see, and spoke directly to him. "Carson, would you be so kind?"

The man struck over the back of the head with his Maglight , and everything went suddenly dark.

* * *

Donatello had been irritated at first - but after another twenty minutes of no communication had passed, annoyance had turned into anxiety. "Right, that's _it_!" He said out loud as he resisted the urge to slam the radio down.

"Still no answer?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing - absolutely nothing." He replied, and glanced back at his brothers. "Something's wrong, I can feel it. We need to check this out..."

"Who's we?" Leonardo asked.

"I think just Mike and I should go on foot for the moment."

"What, and leave _me_ here like a sitting duck? No way! " Raph protested.

"Raph, we might end up needing you to come get us."

"When did I become the taxi driver? I haven't gotten to bash one fool's head in tonight! "

"Raph, you know I'm not supposed to drive yet, and I don't feel like we should wait any longer to check on Luke."

"Why do you have to go on foot?" He demanded.

"Because if those men are still out there, I don't want them to see the van unless we have no choice."

"Leo? What do you think?" Mike asked their fearless leader.

"I think you should trust Donnie, and do what he says." He replied wearily.

* * *

Donatello set Jenna up with his binoculars and a radio so she could keep an eye on their progress from the bedroom, leaving Raphael behind with Leonardo in the garage. After Donnie and Mike had disappeared, Raphael instantly turned to his brother with an angry scowl.

"_Why_ did you have to agree with him?"

"Because he's right Raph - and you know it."

"That's not the point!"

Leonardo looked at his brother for a long moment. "Wait. This _isn't_ about getting to knock some heads together, is it?"

Raphael didn't answer for a few seconds. "They almost _killed_ him Leo. If it wasn't for Doc...he wouldn't _be_ here! Do you really get that?"

"Of course I do." He answered quietly. "But he's not gonna live in a bubble Raph, no more than you would. You had to know he would get back out there."

"I know...I know!" He answered in frustration. "It's just never been that close before. Honestly, I'm not ready for him to be out my sight like this yet."


	17. An Inside Job

Michelangelo and Donatello made their way silently through the side-streets, sticking completely to shadows wherever it was possible. As they walked, Mike suddenly cleared his throat to get his brother's attention, and began speaking in soft undertones.

"I've been thinking...and this might just be TV talking..."

"TV?"

"I caught part of a movie the other night. It just got me thinking...and this might sound stupid..."

"Talk Mikey."

"There were these terrorists that wanted to hijack like the most secure plane on the planet, okay? But they couldn't bring any weapons with them. And there was so much security on board, there was no way they could take over. Somebody on the inside, somebody on the good guy's team had to help them. He gave them the opportunity and then the advantage. What if something like that is happening here?"

Donatello nodded slowly as his brother explained what he was thinking. "It's certainly not impossible, and it would explain a lot. There's only so much a tail can learn from following and tracking movement. In fact...Jenna said that the first time they picked her up at the Museum, they had to use a safe phrase."

"How many people would know what that is?"

"I doubt it's common knowledge. Mike, I think you could be on to something."

"But that would be _bad_." Mike replied with a slight edge. "If it's somebody they trust...how are _any_ of them safe?"

Before Donatello could answer him, he heard Jenna calling over his ear-piece. "Just a second Mike - yeah, I copy you Jenna. What's up?"

"Donnie I've been studying Luke's car - and it honestly looks like someone's in there. No way to tell if it's him, but whoever it is ain't moving."

"Okay, do me a favor, and just keep watching for traffic. If you see anything that looks remotely like the bad guy's van, let me know. We're going in."

They emerged out of the neighborhood and stole across the street towards Luke's Volvo. Donatello drew his flashlight as they approached with some trepidation, unsure of what they were going to find. Mike tried the driver's side door, and found it unlocked. He pulled back the driver's seat, and Donatello gave him the flashlight to investigate the lump in the back seat.

Mike started sharply when the body shifted, and then squirmed his way further in to have a look. It was Luke. Relief was the first emotion, and then bewilderment. The young man had been tightly bound and gagged, barely able to rise off of the seat at all.

"Oh my word." Mike said with an incredibly shaky sigh."Hang on, just...hang on a minute." He carefully worked the duct tape loose from his mouth, as the doctor struggled to steady breaths that were coming in short gasps.

"Easy, easy Doc. Are you okay?"

"I think so." He answered, clearly shaken.

"Donnie, let me have your knife." Mike called to the door, trading back the flashlight for his brother's blade. "Okay Doc, let's get you on your side...now hold still." He carefully cut the thongs that were binding his wrists, and then his feet. Mike gave Luke a hand up off the seat, and then backed out of the car so Luke could get out too.

Luke's legs felt weak, and not likely to support him completely. Mike put a strong arm around his back as Donnie came up on his other side.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house." Luke chidded him immediately.

"I thought I told _you_ to stay out of sight." Donatello replied.

"Yeah...I screwed up." Luke admitted with a grimace of pain.

Donatello turned the beam of his flashlight closer to Luke, peering at him for a long moment. "You're hurt." He said, much more softly than before. "Good grief Doc. Are you okay to walk? I can call Raph to come get us."

"I'm okay. Let's just get out of here."

They walked back to the house, Mike never taking his hands off Luke. Raphael was waiting to let them, and his expression immediately darkened when he saw Luke up close.

"Ah _heck_...I swear I'm gonna get a piece of these fools." He seethed in frustration.

"They're gone, for now at least." Luke replied. "But let's get out of sight anyway."

Back inside the van in the garage, Donatello wanted to get a better look at Luke, and everyone was anxious to hear what had happened. The doctor slowly relayed the events, shuddering as he recalled the knife wielding man who'd scared him more than any of the others.

"I'm sorry guys...you were right. I shouldn't have even been here."

"Let's not go there for now." Donatello suggested as Jenna climbed over the seat to get a look at Luke for herself.

"It's not your fault Luke." She said after a second. "It's _mine_...just like Leo, and Donnie. You guys need to ditch me before somebody honestly gets killed."

"No Jenna." Mike spoke up instantly. "We don't think it's your fault. You know...Donnie and I were actually talking a couple minutes ago..." He trailed off, and looked at his brother for assistance.

"C'mon Mike - it was your brainstorm...just tell her." Donatello encouraged him.

"Tell me what Mikey?" Jenna persisted.

"Jenna, what if somebody's giving information to these goons? One of the people on your dad's team I mean. It just seems like they know an awful lot." Mike plunged ahead.

She paused to consider the statement for several seconds, exhaling sharply. "I hadn't thought of it like that. But it would make sense."

"How well do you know the people in your father's inner circle Jenna? I mean...how many would even have access to the safe phrases you use?" Donatello asked her.

"I'm not sure...maybe eight or nine people, but that includes my parents. Speaking of which...I guess I ought call them and mention the fact that I'm not coming back tonight."

Donatello handed her his cell, and she dialed her father as everyone else in the van got quiet.

"Dad? No...actually, I'm not." Jenna started slowly, and then her voice grew in intensity. "No- are you listening to me now? I got set up again tonight! Those men were back to get me, and would have succeeded if not for my friends! _Two_ of which were hurt badly tonight because of me! Stop, just stop, and let me talk. You've got to start looking at this from another angle, and consider the possibility that someone may be feeding information to them! I know you might find it hard to believe but–"

"Owen Helms." Luke said suddenly in a raised voice of his own, cutting Jenna off in her sentence.

Jenna looked at him instantly. "Dad, hold on a minute." Covering the phone she turned back to the doctor. "What?"

"The hotel, the directions...it was all so they could find somebody. The guy with the knife said they needed to pay Mr. Owen Helms a visit. Does that mean anything to you?" Luke asked her.

"He's my father's Chief of Security." Jenna answered tightly, disbelief in her voice. She turned back to the phone. "Oh my giddy aunt...Dad, y' need to talk to someone." She handed the phone over to Luke. "Just tell him what you know Luke."

Luke swallowed nervously and pulled the phone to his ear. "Hello sir...well, I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't deserve it. I'm not responsible for any of the 'hero' stuff, I'm just a tag-along. I was a look-out tonight, put myself in the wrong place and got caught. They sort of jumped me, threatened me...and then asked for _directions_. No, I'm going to be alright, they just freaked me out. They were looking for a hotel, the Gold Falcon. Yeah, I...I told them. Maybe I shouldn't have, but there was a knife involved at the time and...anyway. One of 'em said they needed to visit Owen Helms. No...not too much after that, I got knocked out...woke up back in my own car. I was fortunate that they didn't do worse...clearly they had no idea I was involved. Yeah...that's pretty much everything...I wish I could tell you where we are now sir...but frankly, your daughter isn't the only one at risk here. I'm going to give you back to her now, okay?" Luke gave the phone back to Jenna and ran a hand over the back of his throbbing head.

"Let me see Doc. Try to relax for a minute." Donatello encouraged him, and lightly probed where he'd been touching. "You've got a bad knot." He said, with a heavy sigh. "This makes me sick. You were out there all alone. They could have killed you."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Luke wavered slightly. "It was a bad, bad idea on my part."

"Maybe it was. But your information might crack this thing wide open. In any case...I'm just glad you're alive and in one piece."

"So am I." He answered wryly.

* * *

It was a little after 2:30 AM when they finally got back to their den. Everyone was clearly tired, but no one could really unwind right away. With Luke's tentative permission and warning to be careful, Donatello set the sling aside again so he and Splinter could work on Leonardo first.

Luke dozed a little fitfully while they took care of Leonardo, the careful process of closing the head wound taking longer than Splinter would have liked. By the time they had finished it was pushing 4 AM, and Donatello could hardly stand. The night had taken a great physical toll on him that his Sensei worried he hadn't been ready for yet. He hadn't complained once, but the weariness was so visible he couldn't begin to hide it.

As Donatello moved toward Luke, Splinter stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "My son, go to bed - I will see to Luke. You have done too much as it is."

Donatello knew there was no point in wasting the energy to argue with him. His whole body was tingling with exertion - even the last hour had been pushing it.

"Alright Sensei." He agreed, casting another glance back at Leonardo.

"Do not be anxious for him Donatello. April will be here in two hours, and she will keep watch so that all of us can rest as well." Splinter assured him.

"Okay - I'll get out here." As he turned to leave, Splinter stopped him again, this time with an embrace.

"You did _well_ my son."

"It could have gone better...but it could have been a lot worse. I suppose I should be thankful for that."

With that said, he left the Lab and met the others out in the Den.

"Hey guys...Sensei is sending me up, you might want to think about getting some sleep too." Donatello told his waiting brothers and Jenna.

"How are they doing?" Raphael asked first as they walked upstairs.

"They're alright - Leo's asleep now. Doc's probably got a concussion, but Master's going to keep an eye on him until April gets here." He stopped at the top of the stairs and gazed at both of his brothers. "You guys were great y' know."

"Takes one to know one." Raphael replied. "Get some sleep Donnie."

As he turned towards his room, Mike headed for the bathroom, leaving Donatello and Jenna in the hallway. She had been staring at him without speaking since he'd come out of the Lab.

"You alright Jen?" Donnie asked her.

With no further warning she embraced him fiercely, tears springing to her eyes unbidden. He held her a little awkwardly as she let her emotion flow and gave in to the tears. Swallowing back a sob she finally let go after a minute or so with some embarrassment.

"Go on. Go to bed...I'll see you after while." She whispered, and then turned to go herself.


	18. A Brief Respite

Victoria clutched her jacket firmly against her lap, eyes trained downward in intense anxiety. She was worn out from the emotions of the evening, and yet she couldn't even bring herself to leave the hospital. She actually been urged at least twelve times over the last five hours to go back with an agent to their hotel, but had refused to budge.

Michael had been involved with the local officials, gathering as many details as they presently knew. Victoria had wanted no part of the formalities - now she was just waiting to hear from him what he'd found out. She had held on to his cell-phone, gazing at it now and again as the minutes passed, wishing it would ring. Wishing Jenna would call again, and convince her she was really alright.

"Vic." A quiet voice calling her name pulled her out of her inner thoughts, and she glanced up as Michael came towards her.

"Michael. It's _about_ time...what do they know? Tell me everything. What happened with the agents at the Gold Falcon?" She asked, suddenly wide awake and urgent.

He slowly lowered himself into the chair beside her. "All of the symptoms are closely related, the lab work has been sent off. They put a rush on it, so hopefully we'll get some answers on that soon. Everyone has the same kind of story, claiming the events of yesterday are pretty much a blur. Nobody remembers passing out, but that's clearly what happened."

"They were drugged? Those men were in a secure area. How could anyone possibly have gotten to them there?"

"No one has that answer. All I can tell you for certain is what they found at the scene. All seven of them...that's eight if you include Owen, were found unconscious and bound in their hotel room."

"Have you told anyone what Jenna said about Owen?"

"No, not yet. I told you I wanted that between us for this moment. At least, until I figure out who I can trust to look into it."

"Well, do us all a favor, and start _trying_ to figure it out." She said brokenly. "If that man is working against us, we need to know quickly! "

"I know, believe me..." He said tiredly. "I've been thinking hard over the last couple of hours. According to Jenna...those men knew that Owen was staying at the Gold Falcon, but they didn't know how to _get_ there? That doesn't make any sense, not if they had already hit the hotel to cut them off from the meeting. Even if they had a second team (God forbid), why couldn't they get directions from them, rather than taking the risk with a random civilian?

It doesn't add up. The more I've thought about it...the more I'm led to believe that this conspiracy theory could be true. Both times now, when Jenna's safety has been threatened...it's been under Owen's watch."

"Then might I suggest we get someone to start looking into the man?" Victoria asked quietly.

Michael nodded with a sigh. "You're right, I know you're right. I wish we could use our own people for this, but we have no idea if anyone is even working with him. I'll go back to the FBI with the information that Jenna gave me, but we have to keep this whole thing under-wraps. We can't talk to anyone else about our suspicions yet...and if we're forced to come in contact with Owen, we have to pretend like everything is normal.

"Normal." Victoria said wistfully. "I just hope we can _be_ normal again someday."

* * *

It was after 1pm when Luke stirred groggily, sitting up slowly on his elbows. It took him a couple of seconds to recognize where he was, and then the night came rushing back to him. He massaged his temples briefly, wondering to himself what on earth he could possibly have been thinking.

"Hey Doc." A familiar accent greeted him from across the room, and he glanced up to see Jenna coming over towards him.

"Hi. What time is it?"

"Early afternoon...how are y' feeling?"

"Stupid." He replied shortly, gingerly pulling his legs over the side of the bed. Then he caught sight of Leonardo across the room, instant concern seizing him. "How's he doing?"

"He's alright...came around a couple hours ago. Sensei just wants him to rest today - but you've got your freedom Luke. Whatever you feel up to that is."

"Well I'm a little sore, but I'm ready to get up. Is April still around?"

"Yeah, she's out with the other guys in the den. I'm keeping watch over Leo for now, so why don't you get something to eat at least?"

Luke walked out of the Lab, and found April, Raph, and Mike sitting outside in the Common Room like Jenna had said. They were huddled a little close together, voices muffled so one could have heard what they were saying outside the group.

"Luke." April said, rising immediately to her feet when she saw her friend. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," He assured her swiftly. "Feeling it a bit, but honestly, I'm alright."

"Could you eat?"

"I think I definitely could."

"Great, sit down with the guys. I'll whip up some...brunch." She told him.

"Sounds good - thanks." He replied as he sank down on the couch slowly beside Mike. As she left the room, Luke noticed an interesting gleam in the turtle's eye.

"What were you guys talking about?" Luke asked curiously.

"Donnie and Jenna." Mike said, purposefully a little quieter, and motioned for Luke to keep his voice down as well.

"Okay, so what exactly did you walk in on with the Lounge the other night?" Raph asked Luke.

"I didn't _see_ anything." Luke said honestly. "But there was _something_ going on there."

"I know it! " Raph said, struggling to keep his own voice down. "We all see it. But if it's left up to them, I don't know if anything will happen!"

"Has anybody talked to either of _them_ about this?" Luke asked.

"I tried." Mike said. "Jenna changed the subject, and Donnie closed it."

"But just 'cause they don't wanna _talk_ about it doesn't mean there's nothing there." Raph pressed.

"Well...we can't force anything." Luke said slowly.

"I'm not sayin' we try to force it." Raph replied. "I just think they need a little helping along."

"Does anybody know how we can do that? I'm not exactly an expert on this kind of thing." Luke told him.

Mike shook his head slowly. "Donnie's not about to be pushed into it."

"They need to be set up in a comfortable place...and they have to think they're doing it on their own." Raph said simply. "It's sort of like...reverse psychology."

"Did you get you doctorate already?" Mike teased him with a grin.

"Seriously Mike. If they're just set up in the right circumstance, without feeling any kind of pressure...they might get down to it."

"We need to think of something to get them out here together. After the way I spooked them the other night, I'd be hard-pressed to think that..." Luke trailed off slowly as he saw Donatello appear at the top of the stairs.

Swiftly the three of them shifted to act natural. Luke and Mike sat back further from each other and Raphael instantly reached for the TV remote. If Donatello had noticed them acting strangely from upstairs, he didn't say anything about it.

"Hey Doc, guys." He greeted, and found himself instantly under Luke's probing gaze. "Hey, don't start that with me yet. _I'm_ not the one who picked a fight last night."

"Is that what you call it?" Luke said with a laugh. "I would think that term implies that I actually got a piece of them too."

"Oh, you got a _piece_ of them Doc. They just don't know it yet." Donnie replied with a grin.

"Hey Donnie, y' hungry? April was making something for Luke - you should eat too." Mike encouraged his brother.

"Yeah, sure Mike."

As he trotted off to the kitchen to talk to April, Donatello sat down by Doc to give him a once over of his own. "How are _you_ feeling Doc?"

"Sore. So this is what the morning after feels like huh?"

That got a laugh out of both Donatello and Raphael.

"Welcome to our world Doc. How's Leo, is he okay?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. Jenna said your Sensei just wants him to rest today...I think he's still asleep in the Lab. You could probably go see him, but I think you should eat first, and I want take a gander at that shoulder."

"A _gander_?" Raph repeated.

"That's just the southern boy coming out of me. C'mon Donnie, let me see."

Donatello pulled it back out of the sling so that Luke could carefully probe it.

"How's it feeling today?" Luke asked him.

"It feels fine...I didn't lift anything with it, or really do anything strenuous with the muscle last night. How does it look?"

"Pretty good actually. You lay off of it for a couple more days, just to be safe. Then I think you could probably start back in on your regular training."

"_Seriously_?"

Luke laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes. But you need to take it easy for the most part today, even though I know you're sick of it. You had a hard night, and you're still getting over stuff. Save the drop-kicks and jumping jacks for a couple more days."

"Just make sure you sign off on my permission slip for Sensei. _Man_, I'm ready to get back to it." Donatello said impishly.

"Don't worry about it Donnie - y' know I've been working out harder for the both of us." Raph spoke up without turning from the TV.

"I can see that." Donnie tried to say with a straight face.

"Hey - we'll see _who_ whips who when you get back to work, okay braniac?" Raph said with a half smile, and tossed the TV remote at him.


	19. The Truth of Reality

Donatello ducked into the Lab a few minutes later to see how Leonardo was doing, casting a shy smile in Jenna's direction when she rose to meet him. "Hey guys. What's happening?" He asked.

"Just taking it easy - " Leonardo called back. "C'mon in bro - come sit with me."

"I was just going to put on a pot of tea for Leo - would you like some too?" Jenna asked him.

"Sure, thanks." He said, sinking into the chair by the bed.

As she left, Leonardo caught her sneak another furtive glance back at Donatello, before disappearing into the Den.

"What's _up_ with you two, huh?" Leonardo asked him with a semi-playful tone.

"What...Jenna and me?" Donatello asked haltingly, because he didn't want to answer the question.

"Who else? So what's the story?"

"There is no story." Donatello replied, suddenly sounding very tired. "It _is_ what it is Leo."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I means I'm a realist. Things are the way they are - they're not going to change."

"Let's pretend this is a perfect world. If you were truly honest with yourself..."

Donatello stared at the floor for a long moment as he trailed off. "I'm not trying to be honest with myself right now Leonardo. If I do that, I might lose it completely."

"You've got it bad." Leonardo said softly.

He sighed in response. "I don't know _what_ I have Leo. All I know is, I can't _keep_ it, so I'd rather not dwell on it."

"I don't want to push you Donnie. It's just...you're different around her. And maybe I don't know much about females...but it seems like she just might...y'know, feel something too."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, maybe you need to. I mean, all things considered, you've kind of been given a second chance here. If yesterday had really been it, and now she was gone...would you be satisfied?"

He didn't answer for a long time. "It doesn't matter." He finally answered flatly. "The fact is, she's not a part of our world. She's a visitor, a guest for a few seconds. I can't allow myself to envision, imagine, or _dream_ of anything more than that. Please just...let this go." He rose swiftly as his voice broke with the last sentence.

"Donnie, I'm sorry." Leonardo called after him as he headed for the door.

"It's not _you_, okay?" He replied over his shoulder without turning around. "I'll be back later."

With that, he practically bolted out of the Lab. As he walked swiftly through the Den, he refused to make eye contact with Mike, a clear sign to his brother that he didn't want to be followed.

"Ah _man_ - what's that about?" Raph said aloud after Donatello had disappeared upstairs.

"Should we check on him?" Luke asked.

"No, not yet." Mike said decisively. "He doesn't get like this very often, but sometimes you have to let him be for a little while."

As the words left his mouth, Splinter suddenly emerged from the shadows into the light of the Den. "He has been through much in these last weeks, and he has had more than enough time to think upon it by himself. I will go to him myself." He told them simply, and climbed the stairs up to the second floor.

Splinter went to the door of the room that Don and Mike shared, knocking firmly.

"Who is it?" Donatello called flatly.

"It is your Sensei."

Donatello jerked upright on the bottom bunk so fast that he nearly hit his head before quickly answering. "Come in Master."

As Donatello got to his feet, Splinter waved at him to sit back down, and came to join him on the end of the bed.

After a beat of silence, the rat's piercing eyes met his own, seeming to look straight through him. "What are you _doing_ here my son?"

"I don't know." He answered softly. "Just thinking I guess."

"You are troubled by much, and yet you refuse to speak of it to anyone."

"Sensei, how can I talk about it if I don't understand it?"

"Do not let your own intelligence become an obstacle to you Donatello. The world around us is full of wonders, terrors, and feelings that we may _never_ truly understand. And you should not expect to be able to."

"I don't _want_ these feelings - I didn't ask for this! "

"Feeling is _part_ of having a rational mind Donatello - whether you like it or not. And you don't get to choose all of your feelings any more than you chose to be born."

After another long moment of staring at the floor, Donnie finally looked up at him. "The guys think something's going on with Jenna and me. First it was Mike, and then Leo...just a few minutes ago. It's _absurd_ to even be thinking about it, that a girl like that would ever..."

He wasn't letting him off with that. "Would what my son?"

"_Care_ for someone like me." He replied quietly. "It's so ridiculous, I can hardly say it out loud."

"But you care for her."Splinter ventured gently.

"I have feelings for everybody...even April, and now Luke."

"But you care for her _differently_."

"I don't want to let myself go there Sensei."

"You're _already_ there. Simple denial won't change that."

He didn't say anything for a long time, and finally looked back up through tears. "It isn't _fair_."

Splinter drew closer, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know...and I'm sorry."

"Sensei, what am I supposed to do? I figured it would be easier if I didn't even let myself think about it. Part of me wishes none of this had ever happened."

"Would you really want that?"

"No! But I don't want _this_ either. I don't want to long for something my whole life...that I can never have. Can you tell me what to do?"

"There's no simple answer for that my son. Have you considered talking to her?"

"No, there's no way I can do that. I don't want to make her uncomfortable...and she's going home anyway. This is all gonna be moot the minute the Feds get to bottom of all this. Do you see why I don't even want to bother?"

"Ignoring the feelings will not change the fact that you have them."

"True enough, but I'm no better off than I was before."

"I think you _are_ better off." Splinter replied. "When we started this conversation you did not even want to admit you had feelings for her at all. Any time that you try to hide emotions, you are effectively building a wall to keep others out. In doing so you not only deprive them, but you lose yourself as well. You may be no closer to answers than you were before, but at least you are being _real_."

Donatello shook his head slightly as he smiled to himself. "That sounds a lot like something Jenna and I have talked about. Do you know she asked me if we could still keep in contact?"

"I did not. What did you tell her?"

"I said we could, as long as we did it a safe way. But I'm afraid it's going to make it harder. What do you think?"

"It is your own choice to make Donatello - I could not decide that for you."

"But I need your opinion at least. If you were me...what would you do?"

"I honestly don't know my son. But love carries a degree of risk, no matter who or what you are. To give yourself to someone completely will always carry the danger with it of being hurt. Whether or not you consider that risk to be _worth_ it, is the true question."

"It feels silly to talk about it like this when she would likely never feel the same way."

"Donatello, you not know that."

"Sensei...we're being _real _here, right? Do you honestly believe there's one chance in a million that she could fall me like that?"

"As a matter a fact, I do. You're looking at the outside Donatello, the same thing many humans do. _Many_, but not all. I don't think Jenna is one of them."

"I don't deserve her, not for what she would have to give up."

"If it's a matter of worth you're truly alluding to, I would have to disagree again. This feeble flesh is not where your value comes from Donatello - and deep down, you already know that."

"In theory, yes. Not in practice - not for something like this. But I do still want to talk to her...I just don't know how I'm gonna handle this."

"Don't assume you know exactly how this will play out. Even the very wisest cannot see the full path that lies yet out of sight."

"You're not gonna tell the guys are you?"

"That is not my place. But this kind of thing does not stay hidden easily."

"Tell me about it." Donatello muttered under his breath. "I know it'll come out eventually. I'd just prefer to keep it under wraps at least until Jenna's gone. Can you help me out?"

"I will not speak of it my son, but please do not build walls between your brothers. Michelangelo in particular will be very hurt by that."

"I know." He said softly. "To be honest, if he'd been awake a couple of nights ago in the Lab, I probably would have come clean right then and there. But anyway...I should probably get back downstairs. I ran out on Leo when he started in on the whole Jenna thing. I don't want him think I'm mad at him."


	20. Ruthless

* Editor's Note - I am not now, nor have I ever been a self defense instructor. That being said, please don't take this "lesson" literally.

* * *

After spending a little time with Leonardo to make sure that they were cool, Donatello came back out to the Den. April and Luke had returned to the surface, and Jenna wasn't in sight, leaving only Raph and Mike watching TV. He cast his other two brothers a reassuring look as he dropped into a chair across from them, and Raphael instantly turned off the Television.

"Guys I know I've been acting a little weird over the last couple of days, and I'm sorry if I've um...distanced myself. There are some things that I'll tell you all about, but I need a little time. Is that okay?" Donnie asked them both.

"Yeah. Yeah, 'course it is Donnie." Mike spoke up first and Raph nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. What were you watching?"

"Nothing we can't afford to miss. Hey, I sort of forgot to tell you last night that we're going to need to reimburse the Lambert Brothers." Raphael said sheepishly.

"The _who_?"

"They own the construction sight I was camped behind. I had to take down a portion of their fence with the van so Mike and Jenna could get out with Leo. I'm sorry - there might 'ave been a better way to do it, but it was the fastest thing I could think of at the time."

"Nah, don't sweat it Raph, you did what you had to. I'll look up the exact address, and ask April to get the money from our account. She can mail 'em a money order or something."

"You were great last night Raph." Mike remarked. "I know you would rather have traded places with Leo or me...but we really needed you where you were."

"I know." He answered grumpily. "I just don't want to make a habit of sitting in dark while _you_ guys have all the fun."

"Is that what you call it?" A voice called from the hall, as Jenna suddenly entered their midst.

"_Fun_ is a delicate term." Donatello spoke up. "He just means he enjoys stopping the bad guys in their tracks."

Jenna dropped casually into the other chair by Donatello. "You disappeared." She said matter-a factly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I...I had to talk to my Sensei."

"Well, I'm glad to catch all three of you together, because I wanted to talk about something too. I haven't exactly been having much _fun_ of my own lately, and I was wondering if any of you could help me with that."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked her.

"I want to learn some moves. Not like fancy karate or anything, I just want to be able to defend myself a little better than I have been."

Raphael gave Donnie a pointed glance - he'd always been better at explaining things.

"Uh...well...I guess we could show you a couple of things." Donatello said slowly. "I'm still somewhat limited with the use of my arm..."

"It's cool Donnie, I'll be the bad guy. You just play Simon says." Raph spoke up immediately.

"And I'll watch her learn to kick your butt. Everyone wins!" Mike cut in.

After getting over a little initial hesitation, the four of them went down the hall to the work-out room. As Mike and Raph set up a couple of things, Donnie pulled Jenna aside.

"Okay Jenna - we're just going to walk you through a couple of _basic_ techniques - nothing complicated, but no less effective. Now we've told you that martial arts isn't about being able to beat the tar out of someone in a fight. Our philosophy centers on not even _fighting_ unless someone else starts it.

The first thing you have to understand then, is that violence is the last resort. If you have the possibility to run, if you have an out - you _take_ it. That doesn't make you a coward. You don't want to go into this kind of situation trying to prove something. Self defense should be just that - a necessary physical reaction to a threat you can't escape from.

There is an initial shock when you're attacked - and what you do in those first few seconds is very important. If your attacker is trying to subdue you quickly, he's gonna be all up in your personal space. You've experienced it first hand more than once in these last couple of weeks. Do you remember how you handled it initially?" Donatello asked her.

"Um...I remember dragging my feet when they were trying t' get me to the car last night. I managed to break the hold of one guy who only had me by the wrist. But once the other guy had me on the ground, I pretty much lost it. I tried to struggle but it wasn't getting me anywhere."

"There's a good reason for that Jenna. You have to assume that your attacker is larger and stronger than you are. Much of the natural struggling that takes place in a moment of panic pits _your_ fear against _his_ muscle - and you can't overcome him that way.

That isn't to say you're helpless - far from it. You have more strength inside you than you're even consciously aware of. The trick is learning to _channel_ that power into an effective, rapid strike against your opponent. In the blink of an eye you have to go from being the victim, to being on the offensive." Donatello told her evenly. "Are you ready to get a feel for some stuff hands' on?"

"Yeah - yeah, let's do this already." She agreed.

Don motioned to Raphael to move into position closer to her. "Okay - if you get uncomfortable, say the word, and everything will stop." He reminded her.

"I'm good Donnie - I'll speak up, I promise." She assured him.

"Hey that goes for you too Raph." Mike laughed.

"Yeah - we'll see who's laughing when you two trade places." Raph shot back.

"Okay, let's focus here, huh?" Donnie said with a smile. "It's not about you two. Alright Jenna, so someone's bearing down on you. Many times you won't have the opportunity to see it coming, but for the sake of this exercise, I want to see how you react." He watched her body draw inward as Raphael closed in on her, and both her fists came up like a boxers' stance.

"Lemme stop you right here Jenna, just freeze." Donatello interrupted. "I know you've probably seen some seriously angry females in the movies. They get ticked enough, and they can just lay some guy out with a single punch, right? Believe it or not, landing a hit like that is a lot harder than it looks, and you can easily hurt yourself in the process. So I don't want you to think _fists_ at all."

He walked over, lightly drawing her right hand down, and turned it completely over. "This right here is one of the best weapons at your disposal." He told her, tapping the flat of her palm. "Stretch that arm out, practice bringing that palm up rapidly, just get a feel for the motion. When you go to strike an opponent with the palm, there are several good targets all centered on or near the face. The throat or the chin are both vulnerable, as well as the nose.

One of the most important strategies is to _commit_ to the strike - there's no time to test your strength, or try to get a feel for it when you have an attacker standing in front of you. You have the element of surprise briefly on your side when you go on the offensive - and that's all you have - a _moment_.

You also have to realize where your strength is coming from. The power for the blow isn't going to come from your hand, you arm, or even your shoulder. The most effective motion is actually going to start with your_ hips_. You start by lowering your center of gravity, bracing your legs in a sort of pyramid-like base. If you have the space to take a step back with your right foot, that's exactly what you want to do. Then it becomes a rotating action as you thrust your hip back, and then jerk upright. The energy from that simple motion travels through you, it becomes like an _explosion_ behind your arm.

If your attacker has you against a wall where you can't step back, you can still accomplish the same kind of motion. It's just a matter of dropping straight down, and springing right back up with that leg. The nice thing about those close quarters is that most of the time, he wouldn't even be able to see your blow coming.

Once you've thrown your initial blow, you don't want to stop and wait for him to recover. I want you to get absolutely ruthless. If he's got you by the arms, you use your legs, or your knees, and thrust like crazy. Go for the groin, the stomach, whatever comes within your reach. You don't want to retain the victimization, or simply struggle against someone who's stronger than you. You've got to explode, using every ounce of adrenaline and hidden power in your limbs." Donatello paused here, and motioned to Raphael again. "Come behind her."

Jenna stepped away from the wall so Raphael could exchange positions with her.

"Now keep your back to him. Remember these guys don't want you to see them coming." Donatello told her. "Most of the time they'll grab you by the arms, the chest, the shoulders. If they're trying to keep you quiet, you have an even greater advantage, because they'll be reduced to only one arm to hold on to you, as they're trying to cover your mouth with the other.

If you have an arm free, use it! They've put themselves in extraordinarily close contact with you, and at the same time made themselves vulnerable. The elbow is one of the strongest bones in your body, and they've put you in _perfect_ ramming position. Go for the chest, the stomach, once again, whatever you can immediately reach. If you don't have the ability to use your arms, your legs become your best friends once again. Stomp on his feet, kick him in the shins, whatever it takes.

The second you take an attacker down, you run. You don't wait to see if he'll get up, you don't take the time to give him a little more punishment. You get your hide out of there, understand?"

Jenna nodded slowly. "No time for revenge."

"You also want to be very vocal, from the first moment that it all starts. Scream, yell at him at the top of your lungs. They're expecting you to be scared, to be easily overwhelmed. Don't give them an easy fight by any stretch of the imagination." Donatello told her.

Raph let go of Jenna's shoulders, crossing back in front of her. "We can have you work out a bit on the punching bag so you can get a feel for releasing that kind of energy. But I also want you to know what it's like to hit somebody when it really counts."

"What are you saying?" Jenna asked him.

"I want to give you the opportunity to really hit me, and find how it how it feels."

"I don't know what I'm doing! What if I hurt you?"

"Then you know you did it right." He replied wryly. "Seriously Jenna, you think my brothers or I would be alive if we couldn't take a hit? We get really wailed on sometimes."

"I don't think I'm ready to try that yet." She answered nervously.

"I'll hit him first if it'll make you feel better." Mike cracked to break her own tension.

"You're really askin' for it huh bro?" Raph challenged playfully. "C'mon - gimme your best shot."

Jenna ducked off the mat with Donatello, laughing as the other two slowly circled each other.

"They don't get tired of it do they?" She asked him.

Donatello shrugged with a grin. "We have to stay on top of things. Mike, is that how you've been practicing on your own? Get your shoulders back! "

"Kinda busy here Donnie! " He called back, just before Raphael threw the first blow, knocking him almost completely off balance

"What now big guy?" Raph teased him.

Mike jerked upright to correct his posture and get his balance centered. "Now who's asking for it?"

"Sure you're ready for me? I can give you a break if you need it."

Mike merely motioned for him to go, and he was more than ready for him this time. He purposefully allowed Raphael to get in close proximity, keeping his own cool until his brother got a hand on his arm. In a flash Mike performed a perfect reversal, flipping him completely over his shoulder.

Jenna wasn't expecting a level-headed reaction, so she was surprised when Raphael rose with a laugh.

"That was awesome! Show me again, slower this time." He asked Mike.


	21. Beyond Reasonable Doubt

Michael fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair, exchanging little glances with Victoria every few seconds. They had spent the last four days in a holding pattern, cut off from their normal office staff. They didn't know what to expect with the latest phone call, but only minutes later they'd been directed to FBI headquarters. There was so much nervous energy in the room they were waiting in that you could have cut the air with a knife. When the familiar agent finally walked through the door, they both instantly got to their feet in anticipation.

"Mr. And Mrs. Ambassador, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Please, have a seat." The man told them evenly. He joined them at the table, setting down an innocuous looking file.

"Agent Fuller. We were happy to hear from you." Michael told him. "I hope this means you have something."

"Yes, we have _some_ information. We started with one of the most obvious routes, looking into Owen's finances. There were some rather complicated rabbit trails, but intelligence managed to nail down his account out of the Cayman Islands."

"I thought those things weren't able to be traced." Victoria said softly.

"Officially, we don't have the technology. _Unofficially_...we've made certain strides in the last two years that have...enabled us quite a bit more. There have been three major transfers, all within the last month. We can trace them as belonging to your man Owen Helms, he's dirty, no question about it. The problem is, we can't trace where they're coming from, only that they've arrived. It makes him look guilty, but of _what_ would be in serious question." He explained slowly. "What we have to have is _hard_ evidence of a link between Helms, and these terrorists. All the theories in the world won't convict the man."

"You're saying he could get away with this." Victoria said, louder than before.

"I'm saying...we're probably going to need a little more time to make a case. I'm sorry...I just want you to know that we're working on it. We're doing the best that we can."

At that moment there was a rather insistent knock at the door. Agent Fuller glanced back with a little irritation, and then got to his feet. "Excuse me for a moment." He said apologetically, and went to the door. Fuller scowled slightly at the man on the other side of the door, stepping out into the hallway with him.

"Winters what is it? I specifically asked not be interrupted." He demanded.

"Sir you need to hear this. We just received a call from JFK...they have several men currently detained that may hold a special interest in this case."

Fuller's expression changed instantly. "Has anybody moved yet?"

"No sir, they're waiting for you."

"Alright call Security and make sure they're locked down good and tight. Give me thirty seconds with the Ambassadors, and we'll get moving." Fuller turned on heel and went back into the office where Michael and Victoria were waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ambassador, we may have an interesting development on our hands, something that we need to attend to immediately. With your kind indulgence I need to leave you now. You can wait here if you like, but it will probably take several hours, so I would suggest you go back to your hotel. I will call you later, regardless."

"I'll hold you to that Agent Fuller." Michael said as he and Victoria rose.

* * *

About three hours later Agent Fuller walked into an interrogation room to meet the only one of the six detainees who had yet to utter a single word. The man eyed him with a brash cockiness as Fuller sat down across the table from him. The Agent stared back cooly for several seconds, without saying anything at all.

"I understand you six put on quite a spectacle at the airport." Fuller said casually.

"Look bloke, you could save yourself a lot of breath." The man said apathetically. "I'm not telling you anything."

"They call you Davis right? You could save yourself something too, because I don't even _care_ about your buddies right now. That's not why you're here."

The man cocked his head in the first show of interest. "Alright, I'm game for a tale. Why am I here?"

"Davis, we know that your men had an inside contact in the Ambassador's circle. I want to know who the American mole is."

"Well, that's a pretty bit of information. Why would I be so inclined as to share something like that with you?"

"For starters, he's not one _your_ men, so what do you care what happens to him? He wasn't even able to completely deliver was he? Two failed kidnapings, and now nine of you in custody between the two raids. And you still feel a need to protect the man?"

"You're not gettin' it bloke - I'm asking what's in this for me?" He said pointedly.

"Lemme put it to you this way. Where would you rather be _inclined_ to spend the rest of your days?"

"You're saying I have a choice in the matter?"

"Depends. You can rot here in an _American_ prison...where the entire populace will be prone to hate you for the mere fact that you're a terrorist. But you have a whole list of charges at home to follow up on too, so extradition _could_ be on the agenda."

Davis sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "I tell you who the mole is, and you'll get me extradited?"

"If you information is good enough."

"Guy's name is Owen Helms. He's the big man's Chief of Security." Davis said bluntly with no more hesitation.

"Can you prove that?" Fuller asked him.

Davis laughed arrogantly. "If you expect me to do your whole job for you, maybe we could trade sides of the table here bloke."

Fuller smiled tolerantly, snapping up his paperwork from the table. "I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to make a deal here. If that's all you have to say, I guess we're finished." He got up from the table then and turned for the door.

"Wait, now wait just a second!" Davis yelled after him, and Fuller turned with another coy smile.

"You were saying?"

"Sit back down, and I'll tell you what you wanna know."

Fuller sat back down, his own arms crossed defiantly. "Better be good Davis. There's five other men that just might be willing to deal if you're not."

"You've already got all the evidence you need." Davis told him. "I had a digital recorder on me when those blokes brought us in. You find that recorder, you'll have your proof."

* * *

A search of their confiscated effects easily turned up the digital recorder, and Fuller had his team start analysis on the files immediately. There were several days of recordings to go through, and it took a couple of hours before they were able to separate the relevant messages from the useless information. It was after midnight before voice-print technology had made a definite match to the recording, and reasonable doubt would no longer be in question.

Fuller collapsed back in his office, weary but no less exhilarated. It was late, but there was no question they would want this phone call. He dialed Michael's cell-phone number, smiling to himself when the Diplomat answered on the second ring.

"Hello sir - it sounds like you've been waiting for me."

"I have Agent Fuller - please tell me you have good news."

"We have him Ambassador. Woke up a judge to have the warrant issued - he should be in custody within the next hour."

Michael laughed with serious relief as he swiftly told Victoria what Fuller had said, and then returned to the phone. "So what happened?"

"Six of the terrorists were caught trying to get through JFK. We got the name, and we got the proof of connection that we needed."

"Everything will honestly hold up?"

"Owen's main contact kept digital records of every phone call that ever passed between them - the first three messages have been completely analyzed, and the match is dead on. My team is going through the rest of material - but I'll just say we had no problem getting a warrant. I can give you a call back when they have him in custody if you like."

"Thank you Agent Fuller, for everything."

Michael hung up then, rolling over in bed so he could see his wife. They had been like that for several hours, neither moving or sleeping, hardly uttering a word.

"It's going to be alright Vic." He told her softly, brushing auburn hair from her forehead.

She sighed deeply, partially out of exhaustion and partially from relief. "I'm so ready to see her again. I can hardly believe all this. That Owen would participate...arrange it all, just for money. He put a price on her head."

"The good news is, he's been caught. And several other bad men are going to be put away too."

"No thanks to us. We didn't protect her. Perfect strangers did a better job of that."

Michael looked down for a long moment, not knowing what to say, and Victoria drew him lightly back to look at her.

"Don't listen to her. That's just a helpless Mom who thought she was going to lose her girl." Victoria told him apologetically, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"She truly is a part of us now, isn't she?" Michael said. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life. The thought of losing Jenna...it was like...waking up from a nightmare, only to find out that it was real." He smiled broadly then as another thought came to him. "Y' know maybe we should take some steps."

"What steps?"

"I don't know, precautions. We could like...lock her up in her own private wing where no one else could ever get to her." He said with a laugh.

"I think she might resent that a little bit." Victoria said, punching him in the shoulder with her own laugh.

"I don't know. If we set her up with her own sound studio she might forget that the rest of the world even exists."

Victoria laughed again, and smacked him with her pillow.


	22. Catch & Release

Donatello started out very slowly, stretching out his limbs carefully on the floor. He let out a long painful breath, his body slightly stiff from being without his regular training. He pushed his way out gingerly, until the stiffness started to give way to the flexibility he was used to having.

He got to his feet then, and started working out a little on the punching bag. He pushed harder as the minutes passed, and his muscles relaxed into the normal rhythm. In eagerness he grunted with exertion and cried out with the punches. It felt so good to be up and around.

Jenna watched him work out for several minutes, smiling secretively to herself. She had seen his brothers work out before, but felt a much deeper satisfaction in seeing him getting back to his own fighting form. As she stood by for several minutes, tears nearly came to her eyes, and she struggled to keep her emotion in check.

It had never been like this before...before coming _here_. Everything had been safe, locked up so tightly no one could possibly access it. Now the door had been flung open, and all hope of hiding had gone by the wayside. It had been much _simpler_ to be numb, easier to not even feel at all. Yet she didn't regret it - not for a single second. She no more wanted to go back to that old way than she wanted to lose what she was feeling now. And that was the very thing that was tearing her apart. She had to tell him, today, no more excuses.

It had been nearly an hour when she noticed a sagging in his shoulders. With no further warning he collapsed against the bag, gripping it to keep upright. When he didn't move for a few seconds, she ventured inside, shutting the door tight behind her.

"Donnie? Are you okay?"

He started upright, nearly stumbling in the process. "_Jenna_." He said breathlessly. "Yeah, I'm...fine. I'm just not used to holding back. I think I need to sit down."

She slipped an arm casually around his back to balance him, and he sank to the mat. She picked up a bottled water from the table, offering it to him. He backed against the wall and took it gratefully.

"Thanks. Do me a favor, and don't mention this to the others? They've worried enough over me."

"My lips are sealed mate - just don't go too far. Don't want to end up where you were." She said lightly, and sat down beside him.

"That's for sure." He agreed. "I sorta lost myself a little bit...it felt so good."

Jenna drew her knees up to her chest in a rather anxious gesture, looking down at the floor. "Talked to my parents a couple hours ago. They've got a flight scheduled."

"So you get to go home."

"I _do_ need to put them out of their misery." She said wryly, and then became more serious. "But I'd be lying to say it was easy."

He didn't really know what to say to that, so he simply sat up straighter, and waited for her to go on.

"I wish I had more time." She said honestly. "I'm n ot ready to go."

"Jenna...you have a _real_ home. What is that makes you want to stay down here?"

"It probably won't make any sense."

"Try me."

She stared at him unspeaking for a moment, and then unexpectedly leaned over and kissed him directly. He was so shocked in turn that he opened his mouth, and no sound would come out.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Can you speak?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

"I...what...why did you do that?"

"Donatello, I have feelings for you."

"You have feelings."

"Yes."

"For _me_."

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"Time is short, so I'll be plain. I haven't slept much since coming here. I sit up at night, thinking about when I have to leave, wondering if I'll ever see you again. The thought makes me sick. I wish I could escape who I am, so that I could go on _living_. Honestly, I've been hiding for so long I didn't know if I could ever feel like this."

He was clearly taken aback, and it took him a few seconds to find words. "You know what _I_ am. That cannot, and will not change."

"I don't want you to change."

"What am I supposed to say? You're the daughter of an Australian diplomat. You're beautiful and intelligent...and...You have a _life_ ahead of you."

"I've got a _role_ Donnie, not a life. I have loved ones, but their affection doesn't thaw the chill. I'm trying to be honest with you. That's all I ask in return. For a few minutes will you _forget_ that I'm human, and tell me what you feel?"

He rose with a grunt from the floor, and leaned upright against the wall. "I hardly know." He said, frustration evident. She said nothing this time, waiting to see if he would go on. Leaning heavily against the wall as if searching for support, he suddenly plunged ahead. "I don't know how to identify or quantify what I'm feeling - because I've never felt it. But I _dream_ about you. When I fall asleep I can hear you singing...and when I wake up, it's still there. I replay that first time I saw you...over and over again. I've sat across the room and watched you, for no reason.

How do I feel? Confused by sensations I know nothing about. Dismayed, because my mind tells me I_ have_ to let it go. But when I see you, when I'm with you...my world is different. When you kissed me, I felt....I don't know how to describe..."

Impulsively she pushed him into the wall and kissed him again, deeper than the first. He didn't jerk away this time, only opening his eyes when she took a step back slightly.

"I feel light." He whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It means you shouldn't shut the open door that stands in front of you." She replied softly.

"There's a _door_?"

"If you feel anything close to what you described, there's a door."

"I've never been so honest in my entire life."

"Good to know." She replied shortly, abruptly kissing him a third time. And for the first time, he kissed her back. After a couple seconds he backed away.

"Wait. There's no reason in this. How does it help? We can't be together, even if you wanted to." He stammered.

"I already told you that I did."

"But what are we supposed to do now?"

"You think I know?" She asked wryly, lightly entwining her hand in his.

"Won't this make leaving harder?"

She lowered herself against the wall with a sigh. "I couldn't leave a second time without finding out how you felt. I would always have wondered. I do have to go for real...in two days time. But I want to keep in touch...and I want to see what happens."

He got back down beside her, and allowed her to take his hand again. "We will." He assured her. "And I have to hear more of your music."

"You're likely the only one who will."

"Don't cut yourself off Jen. You deserve a chance at something normal."

"I don't want something normal." She said softly. "I can't go back to that."

"I don't want you to give up your world."

"Donnie..."

"Don't. Don't make me any promises - please? I won't let you."

She started to cry then, and he felt even worse than he had before. "Please don't cry Jenna. I'm sorry."

She sniffed as she tried valiantly to stop crying. "Don't apologize. This just isn't easy for me Donnie - harder than I even imagined it would be. But will you make me a promise then?"

"Anything." He answered instantly.

"Don't fall for the next girl that you rescue."

He nearly laughed. "How could I?"

"It's not impossible Donnie. And I don't want you to think that this is impossible either." She finished, motioning between the two of them.

"That's not what I meant." He answered, now softly serious. "I just couldn't do it again."

"How do you know that?"

"I can't give something away, if I don't have it anymore. But you, Jenna...you could be so happy, and so fulfilled, if you'll just _let_ yourself be."

"It's not that simple Donatello. With you, sure, I can be who I am. But the world is unkind and cruel and...I swear if it weren't for my parents, I wouldn't even be going back to it."

"Jenna, I want you to listen to me. Grief and suffering are hard to take, hard to understand. They have the power to crush you...or to make you stronger than anything. Your eyes have been opened to many things that people in the normal world would never even see. You know what it's like to feel abandoned, unloved, uncared for. There are so many others who must feel that way, inside the very foster care system you grew up in. You have the power to see beyond the hard exterior. You have the ability to empathize with them.

The way I see it, you can choose to act in one of two ways. You can let your past muffle you, and you can push people away before they have a chance to hurt you. Or you can let them see who you really are, a shining example of hope to others who've been hurt like you."

"Hope?" She whispered. "How can you possibly see that in me?"

"Because you let me see _you_." He replied. "Jenna...think of the things you've gone through, and come out of. You may not have let others near you - but you also didn't roll over and die. Now you've come to a new place in your life - where you have a home, where you're loved and accepted. Don't let the _past _ruin that for you. It's done - it's over. You may have to live with some of that pain for the rest of your life. But you don't have to let it _preside_ over you." He slowly reached out towards her, cupping her quivering chin in the palm of his hand. "When I look at you, I see all the possibilities in the world. You're like...a garden at the very beginning of Spring, with new life coming forth, everywhere you look. It's your choice - you can let the old shadows stifle it. Or you can let it grow...in full view of those who love you, and those who only thought you were half-dead. It's your _choice_." He choked on the final words as she drew closer to him again.

"I don't know if I can do it without you." She whispered.

"Of course you can. You are who you are - _I_ didn't make it. You have everything you need...just believe it."

Jenna leaned back against him confidingly, eyes closed for a few brief seconds. "I will come back to you." She said quietly.

He sighed softly. "I would be lying to say that I don't want you too. But I also don't see how it could ever work in the long run."

"I'm not looking for all those answers tonight. Will you do one more thing for me, and not write it off completely?"

"I'll try Jenna...I promise you that."


	23. Set Up

Donatello couldn't sleep. Again. He had stared at the mattress above him for what seemed like at least two hours. With a shaky breath he finally got up very quietly, and stole out of the bedroom with notebook in hand. His encounter with Jenna only hours earlier had left him literally soaring inside, like he could simply explode at any moment. It was a sensation unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

He had come downstairs with the intention of going to the Lab to type up some of Doc's notes from their recent adventures, but the minute he glanced down the hall, he abandoned the thought. Dropping the notebook on the couch, he headed for the Lounge instead. He hadn't been down to work on anything since he had the use of both arms, and he had a project he needed to get to work on immediately anyway. Certainly more important than typing up more gibberish for his journal.

Donatello went to the electric keyboard, a sudden smile crossing his features as he hit the button to recall information previously recorded. He typed in a command to send the file in question to the laptop sitting over by the soundboard. Then he rose with a flourish and went to boot up the computer. He laid down the track on a blank CD, and then went to work in the composing software on the part that would certainly be the most time consuming. He had been at it for several minutes when he heard light footsteps in the hall, and looked up expectantly toward the door.

The door was softly pushed open, and she was there, just like he knew she would be. Donatello stood up from the computer, another smile breaking on his features. Jenna laughed, and dropped her head in her hands a little shyly. Then she breezed through the door and headed towards him.

"Hey Donnie, guess what?"

"What?"

"I can't sleep." She said stoicly, and then broke out laughing again.

"Well, that makes two of us." He told her, shaking his head.

"Somehow I knew you'd be here. What were you doing? Did I interrupt you?"

"You're the most welcome interruption I've ever seen. I just needed to get the ball rolling on something - the software can take care of the rest."

"Anything interesting?"

"You'll have to let me know when it's finished." He replied slyly. She reached out impulsively taking both his hands in hers, and pulled him closer to her.

"I just didn't want to bother you if you were writing." She told him.

"I have my entire life to write. Right now, I'd rather _live_." He replied, and her own smile grew wider if that were even possible. She leaned in to his level, and they shared a lingering kiss as they still held hands.

"Gimmie a second." She told him suddenly, and flipped on the satellite radio. After selecting a station, she drew him over to the couch in the corner where they could relax. She leaned against him confidingly, neither of them saying anything for a couple of minutes as the music filled the room.

"Who is this?" Donatello finally asked curiously.

"It's that chick who won the American version of Idol last year. This is one of the best duets out there right now - you haven't heard it?"

He shrugged. "I tend to miss most stuff on the pop scene. Not really that familiar with reality TV either."

"Oh really? Seems a little birdie told me _somebody_ in this Den spent countless hours voting for a certain rocker last Spring."

"I plead the fifth." He answered, without thinking she would have no clue about any American Amendments.

"The fifth what?"

"I have the right to remain silent." He corrected himself.

She laughed and nestled further against him. "I wouldn't want to disparage your image or anything."

He smiled back, but his eyes had grown suddenly serious.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"You're so beautiful. What on earth do you see in me?"

She drew so close that she was only inches away from him, lightly caressing his cheek. "I see the most wonderful creature I've ever known. And I don't care what package it comes in."

They kissed for another long moment, and she pulled his arms tighter around her. They remained that way, sometimes speaking, more often just listening to the melodies that filled the comfortable silence.

Jenna stirred slightly after a couple hours had passed. She didn't remember falling asleep, but it was clear Donnie hadn't wanted to bother her. She glanced at her watch, and then peered over at him with a smile. He was fast asleep now too.

"Donnie." She whispered, and he came awake very suddenly.

"Hm-what?"

"It's after 4. Unless we want to be the talk on everyone's tongue..."

"We need to go to bed. Yeah, okay."

They both got up quickly and shut the Lounge down for the night.

* * *

It had taken both Mike and Raphael to get Leonardo up and down the stairs with his injury, but he was happier to be in his own room, and they didn't mind making it happen. That morning they had brought him back down when April and Luke had returned. While Luke got down to business with Leonardo again, the other two brothers went off to stretch and get a good work-out in together.

Small talk was saved until afterwards when they getting ready for breakfast.

"So where's Donnie this morning?" Raph asked Mike.

"He had a late night I think. I woke up about 3:30 and he wasn't there."

"You realize Jenna's not up yet either." Raph said impishly.

"But you heard him the other day. If he's not ready to talk about it, I doubt he's ready to do anything." Leonardo offered from the couch.

"Raph, y'know what you were saying about getting them out of here together?" Mike said quietly. "Well, I know how we can do it."

"How's that Mikey? We're seriously running out of time."

"The lunar eclipse." He replied with a grin.

Luke joined them suddenly, leaning against the back of the couch. "That _is_ tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah, and Donnie's been looking forward to it. I've caught him looking up the weather about half a dozen times this week to see if it was going to be clear. I was supposed to go with him...but I think I might come down with something."

"Oh ya gotta do it." Raph laughed. "That's perfect."

* * *

About 11:30am Jenna emerged from the upstairs, and came downstairs to see the others. She was immediately engaged by the brother's energetic card game going on around the coffee table. Raph and Mike were sitting on the either side facing Leonardo, vigorously discussing the latest hand.

"Gin." Mike said proudly laying his cards down.

"No _way_." Raph protested.

"_Yes_ way. Read the cards bro."

"You can't possibly have won that fast."

"Sure I could. Rummy and I are old friends Raph."

"Whatever - I'm shuffling. It's your turn to play this joker again Leo." Raph grumbled.

"Just out of curiosity, how _old_ of friends are you Mike?" Leo asked as Raphael started flipping through the cards.

"Sensei taught Donnie and I this game like seven years ago." He replied with a wide grin.

"What?" Raphael instantly interjected. "You didn't tell me _that_."

"You asked if I knew the game - not how long I've played it."

"Alright, _new_ game." Raphael said, swiping the cards back that he'd already laid down. "There's always old reliable."

"Euchre's no fun without four - it's better when you play partners." Mike protested.

Raph glanced over the back of the couch and saw Jenna who had been keenly watching them. "Hey, c'mere Jenna. Do you play Euchre?"

She shook her head no. "I've seen some other kids play it, but never really understood it."

"There's no time like the present. You want to learn?" Leo asked her.

She sat down on the couch as Raphael started to deal the cards face-up around the circle.

"Okay - we can play a couple of open practice hands so you can get the real gist of it. Everybody gets dealt five cards, and the leftover cards go into their own stack. The first card off that stack is turned face up and offered as trump - which would make whatever suite it happens to be the most powerful one for that round..."

Donatello came quietly down the stairs while Raphael was still going through the basics of the game with Jenna, and slipped through the room without being seen. He breezed into the kitchen, and startled April so badly she nearly dropped the tray. Instantly he reached out to keep her from losing it, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Is that new coffee?"

"Yeah - I'll get you some. Another late night huh?"

"Sort of." He replied simply, sitting down at the table.

April got another cup and came over to join him. There was something different in his eyes today that she'd never seen before...and he was fidgeting like crazy in his chair, like he couldn't sit still. "What's up Donnie?"

He glanced behind her at the closed door, and seemed to mull something over for a moment before taking a sip of coffee and putting it down. "Can you...keep something to yourself for a little while?"

"I've kept you guys a secret - I think I can keep my mouth shut." She said wryly. "Is something wrong?"

"No...maybe. I don't know, but if I don't say something I'm going to explode."

The woman suddenly smiled, and sat back further in her chair. "It _happened_, didn't it?"

"If by 'happened' you're referring to Jenna, then the answer is yes."

* * *

The guys had made it through their first open hand with Jenna when Donnie came out of the kitchen, and they were all a little surprised to see him.

"Morning everybody." Donnie grinned. "Or afternoon I guess."

"How did you get down here?" Mike exclaimed.

"I could see there was a lesson in progress - didn't want to bother." He replied, dropping in a chair across from them. "How y' like the game Jenna?"

"I'm getting there." She replied with an especially beautiful smile.

"Where've _you_ been?" Raph asked him coyly.

"I had a couple of adjustments to make on my telescope to get it ready for tonight." He replied.

"Tonight?" Jenna repeated.

"There's a really good lunar eclipse, and it's supposed to be clear." He explained, and was about to continue when Raphael shot Mike a sharp look.

"Yeah, about that Donnie. I don't think I'm gonna go with you. I um...I think I might be coming down with some flu or something, I really gotta talk to Doc. You know him, he'd probably kick my tail if I go out in the cold." Mike spoke up quickly.

Raphael immediately got to his feet. "Yeah, we should go do that now. Leo, Doc wanted to see you anyway, didn't he?"

"Yeah something about a X-ray or a PET scan or...um...he's waiting, we should go." He snagged his crutches swiftly hoisting his way off the couch.

"Guys what's going on? You're all acting–" Donatello started, and was instantly cut off.

"Hey it's cool Donnie, you shouldn't miss it. Jenna why don't you go with him?" Mike said quickly before any more questions could be asked. The three brothers disappeared into the Lab, presumably to find Luke, leaving Jenna and Donatello in complete confusion.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, but if Doc wants to do a PET scan he's going to have to build the machine first." Donatello shook his head. "Does it feel like we've just been..."

"Set up? Yeah, I think this is what that feels like."

"My brothers...you either have to love them, or have to strangle them."

"Do you not want to go?"

"Well, sure I do - I was going to invite you too, but apparently my brothers felt they needed to do it for me. You mind going with just me?"

"Is that a trick question?"


	24. The Rest of the Story

Donatello had a specific location already in mind for the eclipse that night, but later that afternoon Luke had offered the use of his brownstone in Chelsea. Luke had been smart enough to make his suggestion in front of Jenna, and she was already excited before Donatello could start to object.

His brothers had been careful to avoid him for the most part the rest of the day. Even Jenna had disappeared somewhere with April for awhile, leaving him alone to get some loose ends tied up on his project from the night before. When the finished disc popped out he put it in a protective case and stared at it for a long moment. He was tempted to give it to her tonight, but something in him wanted to hold back. Instead he dropped the disc into a manilla envelope with the sheet music, and left it by the computer.

There was a knock at the partially open door, and Donatello got to his feet to see Jenna waiting.

"Hey. The sun's down - d'you want to get going?" She asked him.

"Did you get a chance to eat anything? I didn't even think about it."

"I've got it all in hand."

"_Do_ you now?"

"Yup. So let's get going already "

Donatello couldn't help but glance in the back of the van as Jenna shoved in a backpack in addition to what had already been loaded up.

"What's all that?" He asked her.

"I told you - I've got it all in hand."

"You're really _not_ going to tell me anything are you?"

"Just that you need to go upstairs for awhile when we get to Luke's place. I'll call you to come down."

"You've put a lot of thought into this."

"Just get in the _car_ mate."

* * *

When they got to Chelsea, Donatello brought his equipment inside the house, and turned to Jenna as she came in the back door. "Can I help you with anything else back there?"

"Just grab the guitar cases - then go upstairs so I can get to work." She said playfully.

"You brought the acoustics? Nice."

"I figured the electrics might get us more attention than we wanted. Hurry up now - we're on a tight schedule "

He didn't argue - he ran back outside through the backyard and grabbed the two cases out of the van, then closed up the garage. He left the guitars in the living room, and shifted his own equipment over his shoulder to take upstairs, where it needed to be anyway. Luke had suggested setting up on the back balcony for the best view.

The eclipse wouldn't be complete until around 2am, so he'd been a little surprised when Jenna had asked to go early. In light of whatever "plans" she had in mind, he guessed it made sense. Donatello busied himself for several minutes putting his telescope back together, and then setting up his laptop so he could check a few angles. He'd just finished another calculation when he heard the doorbell ring and shot upright from his computer.

Donatello rose slowly and walked through the darkness of the bedroom back out to the hallway. He stood out of sight of the stairs, listening as he heard Jenna answer the door, and talk to what sounded like a delivery person. He waited patiently until he was sure the transaction was done, and he distinctly heard the door close.

"Jen?" He called questioningly.

"It's alright Donnie - it's just dinner. I set it up earlier, before we left the Den. I need just a little more time - I'll call you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay." He called back down the stairs, and leaned heavily against the wall still out of sight. As he sank to the floor into a cross-legged position, he could smell what she'd ordered, even if he couldn't identify it yet.

Another seven or eight minutes passed before Jenna went to the bottom of the stairs, and called up for him to come down. He jumped to his feet and trotted down the stairs, stopping short when he saw Jenna. He couldn't remember exactly what she was wearing when they had left the underground - but he was certain it wasn't what she was wearing now. The normal clothes - the only one's he'd ever seen her in - were replaced with floor-grazing black slacks and silver embossed halter top that revealed slender shoulders. Her raven hair hung in loose waves, and looked as if some care had been taken with it since getting here. In all, she was a startling vision, and he couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

"Come on Donnie." She said with a half smile. "Dinner's goin' to get cold."

"Sorry, it's just you...um...you changed." He stammered. "You look beautiful. I mean, you were always beautiful, but...I'm gonna shut up now."

She laughed as she linked an arm through his. "Thank you. Right this way please."

When they arrived Jenna had used a couple of lights to work with, but had turned them all off now that Donnie was coming back down. She led him into the living room, where he had to stop in his tracks again. The room was cast in semi-darkness, the glow of several candles and a healthy fire casting shadows over the walls that seemed to dance.

Jenna had dragged in a small table from some other location, and set it up grandly for them to eat at near the fire. Before he could move, Donatello looked over at her with an amazed smile.

"Nice fire. You went to a lot of trouble."

"Not really. Luke put in a gas insert - all I had to do was flip a switch. Are you hungry or what?"

"Do I need to remind you I'm a teenager? It smells fantastic." He laughed as she walked him to the table. It looked like Jenna had ordered a small feast "Where did all this come from?"

"Our second night here in the states my parents got a recommendation for this restaurant in Little Italy, Casa Bella. A lot of the places there are really touristy, but this one...the food was amazing. I know you guys have eaten your fair share of pizza - but have you ever had real

Italian?"

"Can't say that I have. You're going to have to walk me through this - what's good?"

"Well the Ravioli Fritti is like a starter...it's just a handmade cheese ravioli that's been breaded and then fried...it's kind of to die for. They bring that out with Crostini which is really just a crusty bread with some tomatoes and mozzarella. You can follow that up with some Gnocchi Napoletani and Tre Colore Greens..."

"Which is...what?"

"The gnocchi are basically just little potato dumplings, and the Greens are a medley of rucola, endive, radicchio, and tomatoes tossed with Italian vinegarette. They're all little bites meant to be shared between people. And then you follow that with your entree. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I ordered a couple of different things, just thought you could try a little of everything. I ordered their specialty dish which is a Veal Chop of Aosta, stuffed with prosciutto, fontina cheese and mushrooms in a Marsala sauce. I also ordered the Chicken Fussilli, which is really just tender fillets of chicken with corkscrew pasta mixed with tomatoes and garlic. I tried some of both last time, and they're out of this world, but I also got some regular spaghetti in case you were feeling more traditional."

They ate at a leisurely pace, taking time to share and enjoy everything. Completely satisfied, they took care of dishes together and then returned to the fire in the living room. After pushing one of the couches back in place, they settled down to relax again.

"Wow...I have to thank you. That's without a doubt the most amazing meal I've ever had." Donatello told her.

"Glad you liked it...and I'm glad Mike bailed." She said with a light laugh.

"It would be nice it hadn't been so _painfully_ obvious, but...I guess I'm kinda glad too. Honestly, it sort of feels like a dream, almost...normal life. Is this what a real date feels like?"

"I couldn't tell you - I've never been on one."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not." She replied softly serious, entwining her fingers with his own. "Donatello, I've never willingly been this close to anyone."

"_Willingly_?" He repeated. It was an odd choice of word.

She stared at the fire for such a long moment without speaking that he got concerned.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"No, it isn't you. I'm just...thinking, about my life." She answered slowly without looking at him. "How many times I've been made to do things, that I never wanted to. How messed up I've become." Jenna sighed deeply and looked over at him. "There's more that I didn't want to tell you. I thought you'd look at me differently if you knew."

"Nothing from your past would change the way I look at you."

"Don't be so sure." She said with a laugh devoid of any real joy. "I've never come out with it before to anyone. If I'm ever going to be a real person, I have to stop hiding." With another deep breath, she plunged ahead. "I was set up with my first foster home, a couple of weeks after I got out of the hospital from my mother trying to kill me. It started out well enough. But three or four months down the road, things began to get ugly. That's when the abuse started."

"Abuse?"

"I was molested...from the time I was five, until I ran away, about four years later. They placed me with other homes, but the damage had already been done. I barely lasted more than a couple of months in most places. The only other home that kept for over a year was also...abusive.

Then the last one...I was fourteen years old, and the couple that took me in already had a seventeen year old son. They'd always wanted a girl. They were very nice to me, and I actually nearly started to relax there. I'd had a little crush on the son when they first brought me in, we might have flirted a bit. But then it turned into something else. He found ways to get me alone...liked to talk dirty, tried to touch me in ways I didn't want him to. I didn't like it - I'd tell him to stop, but it was a game to him. The more I pushed him away, the more he'd hold on. I didn't tell his parents...I knew they wouldn't believe me if he said otherwise. I did my best to put up with it since the parents had been good to me.

I was able to hold my peace until...one night, I was in my own bed...had to have been around 2 in the morning. And the son comes waltzing in, wakes me up when he got on the bed with me. I knew what he wanted, and I told him not to. I started to scream and he covered my mouth, tried to hold me down. I remember shaking harder than I ever had before, and being so angry...I actually slugged him that time. He wasn't expecting it at all, fell clean right off the bed. Of course it made all this racket and his parents came charging in. Before I could tell my piece, the boy went off about how I'd been coming on to him. He told 'em I'd been begging him to sleep with me, and gotten angry when he refused."

Jenna broke down completely there and had to stop for several minutes. Donatello had no clue what to say or do, so he just held her while she cried. When she finally found her voice again, she locked eyes with him evenly. "Needless to say, they dropped me. They believed him, just like I knew they would. It isn't fair Donnie. I actually...liked them. But I was sent away like the black sheep - the girl nobody wanted. It's funny isn't it? The only people that ever kept me around were the ones who were using me." She paused for another long moment as she tried to keep her composure. "I've honestly never felt like I deserved Victoria and Michael."

"Jen..." Donnie finally said with a broken tone of his own. "What those people did, it makes _them_ garbage, not you. You deserve your parents...you deserve to be happy."

"I wish I could feel that way. I've actually read a couple of things about...abuse and finding worth again. But I'm just not there yet Donnie. I can't force myself to feel something, even if I really know it in my head. I don't know how to put the pieces together." She finished with a sob.

Donatello refrained from saying anything again as she cried, until she looked back up at him. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something that I could say, that would really show you how much you're worth. As a person, and to me."

"It doesn't make me you think different of me?"

"No. Not for a second. Jenna, I don't think this is something you should be working through on your own. Anytime that you need to talk, I'll be here...but you might think about talking to a counselor too. Reading books is one thing, but I think a real person could help you more. Will you do that for yourself?"

"I don't even know who to go to."

"Start with your parents." Donnie suggested. "And trust them completely...that they won't look at you differently either."

* * *

They managed to break the heavy mood a few minutes later, toasting marshmallows over the fire to make smores. After dessert they took the guitars upstairs to the back bedroom, and played dueling songs for a good while. The music put them even more at ease, and Jenna was actually laughing again as Donatello played a ridiculous cover of an old song.

The eclipse started around 1am, and Donatello led her out to the balcony where they could watch it unfold. For the next hour they took turns between using the telescope and the naked eye, regaling one another the entire time with an old song or story. It was the most incredible night Donatello could ever remember having, and he was sorry when the eclipse was actually complete.

It took a few minutes to get everything cleaned up and shut down in the house. As they carried their last load out to the car, Donatello looked back wistfully at the house. As if sensing what he was thinking, Jenna grabbed his free hand in her own.

"Just because _it's_ not real, doesn't mean I'm not." She told him meaningfully, and kissed him gently. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"Thank _you_." He said pointedly, and they walked to the car.

* * *

It was after 3am when they got inside, and finally said their own good-nights. Donnie entered his shared bedroom very quietly, hoping not to disturb his brother. Yet as quiet as he'd been, the second he laid down, his brother's head popped over the railing.

"Hey bro." He said quietly. "How was the eclipse?"

"It was good." Donnie replied. "How was the fake flu?"

"Best flu I've ever had." Mike replied, and then let a out a sharp breath. "Um...I'm sorry for pushing bro. I just really wanted this for you."

"Then why do you sound disappointed?"

"_What_? Are you telling me something happened?"

"Yes Mike, we–"

Before he could finish the statement Mike had leaped off the top bunk and was sitting on the floor by his bunk. "Holy cow, I can't believe Raph was right! Tell me, you have to tell me!"

"I'm _trying_ to tell you." Donatello laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! You were saying?"

"I don't what Raph was right about, but you should know that tonight wasn't the first time something happened."

"Are you _kidding_ me? You did it on your own?"

"If it had been left just up to me, probably not."

"C'mon Donnie, I need details!"

"Mike, it's late." He groaned. "I'll tell you about it in a few hours - just be happy, okay? Your conniving worked out one of the best nights of my life."


	25. Heaven Sent

Despite their late night, Jenna was awake much sooner than she had wanted to be. She alternated closing her eyes and staring at the ceiling for several minutes, hoping she would fall back asleep. It wasn't happening. She finally sat up in a little frustration, and got to her feet. Just for something to do, she started pulling clothes together. April had been kind enough to get her a few things, and now that she was leaving Jenna had tried to give them back to her the day before. Of course the woman had turned her down.

After packing a few things, the young woman hesitated by the mirror for a long moment, and started pulling hair back off her shoulders. She expertly wound it into a braid, and pulled a sweatshirt on over her tank-top. As she trotted down the stairs she immediately was met by the sound of Leonardo and Raphael, bickering over the remote control.

"I'm _sure_ we've seen this one " Raph was insisting.

"All I said was that I don't remember it. Just give it a couple minutes so I can–" Leo cut off instantly when he saw Jenna, and tossed the remote at his brother. "Good morning."

Raph dropped the remote; suddenly neither of them really cared what was on TV. "Yes, _good morning_." He repeated as his brother had said, as she dropped into the arm chair across from them. "How was your evening?"

"We had a good time." She said very calmly, just as Mike was coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how do you want your eggs to be—hey Jenna You're up early." Mike interrupted himself when he saw her.

"I couldn't sleep any more. I suppose I'll have plenty of time on the plane." She answered lightly.

"Want some breakfast? I've got french toast about to come out."

"Sounds good."

"Do we have an egg consensus?" Mike asked with a glance at his brothers.

"Scrambled - thanks Mike." Leonardo called over his shoulder, and turned back to Jenna. "So what's your time frame today?"

"My parents chartered a plane out of Newark. I'm supposed to meet them around 8pm."

"Private plane, so you can leave when you want. Nice." Raph remarked. "How long of a flight home is it?"

"We're supposed to be stopping over in California - it would be around fourteen hours from there. But we're not going straight home, so I'm not sure how long of a flight it will be."

"Are you ready to get out here?" Leonardo asked her.

"Yes and no. I'll be glad to see my parents, but I've had a great time here. Meeting you guys has changed a lot things." She said, her gaze suddenly withdrawing.

* * *

The purpose in flying out of Newark was for simple crowd control. April had offered to drive them outside the city with about an hour to spare before they really needed to be there. Space was more limited in her car, so Jenna said most of her good-byes while they were still underground. Donatello was the only one riding along with them to the airport.

They had exchanged several meaningful looks throughout the course of the day, but had tried to keep things light in any of their exchanges. When they reached the airport April parked as far out as she could for the sake of privacy.

"Okay guys - I'm gonna go inside, get something to eat. I'll be back out here by...oh, 7:50. That will give me time to drive you up to the front, drop you off Jenna. I'll see you guys in a few." She hopped out of the car then, and disappeared across the parking lot.

They set up the driver seat and passenger side to give themselves more room in the back, and then looked at each with a smile. Donatello hit the button on the moon-roof to let in the night air, and they settled back against the seat to find a comfortable spot.

"So." Jenna finally said to break the silence. "Have your brothers hit you up for what happened last night?

"Mike did, the second I got in the room last night. I didn't really tell him anything except...something happened. That was what he wanted to hear really."

"Makes you wonder how long they've been trying to plan something." She laughed.

"Their execution needs a little work, but I suppose their hearts were in the right place. I hope all this didn't embarrass you too much."

"Why would I have to be embarrassed? I'm not ashamed of anything we've done - are you?"

"Not ashamed, no. Surprised? Yes. Every time I look at you I'm still surprised."

"Well, you're gonna have to cut that out. I have no intention of flying home and forgetting you."

"I know that, it's just...I told you I would try this Jenna. And I meant it. But I also want to keep a close eye on reality here too. I know it isn't the most romantic thing I could possibly bring up at this moment but..."

"Go on." She told him.

"There is nothing in this world that I want more, than to be with you. But I don't feel like that's fair to you Jenna. Forgive me for thinking this far in advance, but I couldn't marry you. You couldn't have children. That life that everybody dreams about, the house, the picket fence...you couldn't have any of that with me."

"Donnie...the only dream I've ever had is for someone to see me. For years I didn't even want to look at myself, because I couldn't stand what I saw. You've brought something out of me...I'm not afraid to look now. You are all the dream I've ever wanted."

She leaned across the seat at that and kissed him for a long moment. "This isn't hopeless you know. Difficult, yes. But as long as we both draw breath, the chance remains."

"I just don't want you to think that you're beholden to me in any way. If you were to meet someone–"

"I'm not interested. There isn't anybody else like you Donnie - don't you get that? Not for me anyway." She sighed heavily. "I don't want to spend the rest of our last few minutes trying to convince you that this can work."

"I'm sorry–I really am."

She scooted over on the seat so she would be closer to him. "I can barely begin to grasp how hard this must be for _you_. All I ask is that you_ try_ Donnie...please just try."

They shared another lingering kiss, and Donatello suddenly sat up straighter.

"I have something for you." He told her, reaching into the pocket on the back of the seat. He handed a manilla envelope over to her, and she looked at it quizzically for a second. "Don't open it now." He said quietly as she nearly started to. "Just sometime later, when you want to remember...what we've had. Okay?"

She nodded, carefully stowing the envelope into her backpack. Before she could start to relax again, Donatello was reaching for something else.

"I almost forgot about this until this morning. I fixed the clasp on your medallion, and then I lengthened the chain like you asked me to." He held out the necklace to her, and she took it.

For a long moment Jenna stared at the tiny sapphires, shining lightly in the moonlight. Then she glanced back up at Donatello.

"I want you to keep this." She told him, laying it back over his palm.

"I couldn't! Your father gave this to you. You said it meant the world to you."

"You mean more to me than any earthly trinket ever could. Keep it Donatello, and remember me."

"I don't need this to remember you by." He still protested.

"I want you to have something _tangible_, something real. You'll keep this for me, won't you?"

With a soft sigh he closed his hand on the medallion. "If it makes you happy, I won't refuse."

* * *

Minutes later April returned to the car, popping in rather apologetically. "Okay guys...it's time to go."

Jenna climbed quickly into the passenger seat up front, while Donatello ducked down into hiding in the back. April pulled the car out and started driving up through the rows of cars, towards the main terminal. They were still a couple of rows from the front when Jenna asked her to stop, so she could watch for any sign of her parents

At a couple minutes before 8pm, Jenna saw them both emerge out the main doors and walk outside to wait for her.

"Okay." She said aloud. "That's them." She flipped the lever on the side of her seat so she could reach the back, and kissed Donatello for several seconds, not caring in the least if April saw. "I'll write to you as soon as I have Internet access."

"You better." He said hoarsely, brushing a stray hair off her cheek. He reached for her one last time, tears rising as they kissed goodbye. "Okay. You better go."

"Do I have to?"

He laughed in spite of himself, and squeezed her hand. "Go, before it gets any harder."

Jenna forced herself to sit up, and thanked April for everything she'd done over the last month. After giving her a hug, Jenna picked up her back-pack and got out of the car. She stood still for a long moment, before absolutely willing herself to walk away from them. She cut through a couple more rows of cars instead of taking the direct route, so her parents wouldn't be able to see which one she'd actually come from. As she approached the terminal, they recognized her from a ways off, and were already moving her direction.

She sprinted out of the parking lot to meet them, leaping into Victoria's waiting arms. Michael quickly threw his arms around her too, and the three of them stood outside the terminal in a fierce embrace for several moments.

"You're alright, you're not hurt?" Victoria was finally able to say.

"Not a mark on me. I'm fine, I really am. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you where I was! "

"That doesn't matter now, all that we care about is that you're here, you're safe. We love you so much Jenna " Michael exclaimed.

Her shoulders shook as she cried. "I love you guys too! I thought about you all the time, and how worried you must have been. I'm so sorry to put you through all that, I just didn't have a choice."

"Are they here right now, the people who saved you?" Victoria asked.

"One of them is." Jenna answered softly, glancing backward at the parking lot. "He had to see it through to the end."


	26. Off on the Wing

April had been driving for several minutes in silence, before she finally tried to catch a glimpse of Donatello in her rearview mirror.

"You okay back there?" She ventured gently.

"Yeah." He said flatly. "I'm okay. It's just going to be back to business as usual now."

"My word, I hope not." April replied, at least managing to get a smile out of him. Then her tone grew serious again. "I hope you'll give this a chance Donnie."

"Well, I told her I would. But I'm trying not to expect anything April." He replied, sounding a little far away.

He didn't feel like saying anything else on the matter for the moment, and April simply let it go at that. Donatello spent the rest of the drive back into New York City alternating between staring at the back of the seats, and glancing down at the words emblazoned on Jenna's medallion.

_Paradiso Inviar. _Jenna's father had really been on to something when he'd chosen that phrase.

* * *

Victoria had been studying Jenna curiously ever since they had gotten onto the plane. Jenna had clearly been thrilled to see them, but had rapidly become rather subdued. She had never been extremely talkative, but there was something different about this silence.

It had always been difficult to discern the young woman's emotions in the past. As Victoria thought back now, she couldn't even recall ever seeing the young woman cry in the three years that she had known her. Her gaze now didn't seem to really focus on anything in particular, but it also wasn't the same flat, emotionless stare that Victoria had always rather worried about. There was a softness in her expression and an open sadness in her eyes that seemed extremely vulnerable.

As the plane took off, Jenna's gaze shifted to the window, staring as though transfixed by the far off lights of the city. After a few more quiet minutes passed, Victoria lightly cleared her throat.

"Jenna? Are you alright? You seem...different. Not in a bad way, it's just...you seem sad."

"I _am_ different." She replied without looking up. "I honestly feel like I'm looking out at the world with eyes that can see for the first time. For years all I've done is hide. I was too afraid, too _ashamed_ to really be a part of the world around me." Jenna finally looked away from the window, focusing completely on Victoria. "I feel like I have the strength to be real now."

"Now?" Victoria echoed curiously.

"The...the guys that I stayed with this last month turned out to be something of a catalyst for me. Being among them triggered all of these thoughts and emotions that I haven't wanted to feel or talk about in a very long time. But when I started talking, it was actually...liberating. I never realized how much I _hated_ keeping everything inside." The young woman paused for a long moment, tears suddenly shining in her eyes.

"I haven't been fair to you. You and Michael, you saved my life. If you hadn't taken me in when you did, I don't think I would still be here. The last home that I left was a breaking point for me. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to scream out loud what that boy had done to me. But I just couldn't."

Victoria swallowed nervously. "So, the story about why they were releasing you..."

"Wasn't true, no." Jenna replied simply. "But what could I say? I had so many strikes against me, nobody was going to believe me." She hesitated a moment longer. "But you still wanted me, regardless. Why?"

"Jenna, from the first time that I ever heard you play...I knew that there was more to you than what I could see on the surface. You'd been hurt so deeply in your life, and when you played, it was like you were letting a little bit of that out. The more that I listened, the more tiny fragments I saw of a real person, the more I loved you. I never wanted to push you to talk about your past but...I've had my own suspicions for years. That boy, did he hurt you?"

"He wasn't the first." Jenna said softly, and Victoria exhaled sharply. "But by the time his turn had come around, I'd finally had enough."

* * *

When Donatello got home, he found all three of his brothers hunkered down in the Den, not even watching TV for a change. By the way they jumped when he closed the door, he could tell they had been waiting for him. He strode slowly into the room, dropping into an arm chair with a sigh.

"Hey bro." Mike said softly. "Package was delivered?"

"Yeah - she's safe now." He replied, absent-mindedly fingering the medallion.

"What's that?" Raphael asked, the slight motion not escaping him.

"Is that her necklace?" Leonardo asked, sitting up straighter.

"She wanted me to have it. I didn't want to take it from her, but it seemed really important to her that I keep it, so...yeah." He replied slowly.

No one said anything for a few moments, and the silence was nearly deafening.

"I told you guys that I um... that I would tell you what's been going on with me. Not that I really have to explain it, because you all saw it anyway." Donatello said.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't wanna Donnie." Raph answered quickly.

"Strange thing is, I _do_ want to." Donatello replied, suddenly coming to sit by the coffee table so he would be in closer proximity with his brothers. "It's kind of been one wild ride, right from the start. I told Mike that something happened the other night at Luke's place, but that it wasn't the first time."

"Yeah, that was where he left me last night, and wouldn't tell me anything else." Mike complained.

"Serves you and your fake flu right." Donatello teased him with an actual hint of a laugh. "Anyway. Truth is, I've had feelings for her since the beginning. Even from the first time that I saw her...and could just tell that she was different somehow. I didn't want to acknowledge it or try to encourage it in any fashion. My thought was...she's going home to Australia, and she'd never be interested in me anyway. But the more time I spent with her, the harder it got to ignore and repress."

"So what did it Donnie? How'd you get together?" Leonardo asked him.

"It was...two days ago. I'd been working out, and I think she'd been watching me for awhile. I honestly was pretty lost in what I was doing at the time. She came in when I'd gone as far as I could, and just completely laid it all out there for me. She kissed me and...for an instant it felt like getting struck by lightning. You know how many times you see those flashes of light across the night sky...but they still seem far removed, far away from you. The chance of actually being hit by lightning is something like 1 in 400,000. In my case, the strike felt more like 1 in a 1,000,000. I would never have imagined in my wildest dreams that she would have feelings for me at all, let alone act on them."

"Wow." Raphael said seriously. "So...what happens now?"

"I don't know. She doesn't want to let go, as much as I tried to." Donatello answered.

"Do you think you don't deserve to be happy?" Mike asked pointedly.

"It isn't that, I just want what's best for her. She can do better."

"Easier, and less complicated, maybe." Leonardo said slowly. "But I don't know if I would call it _better_."

* * *

Jenna had literally poured her heart out to Victoria, and felt more spent now than she had in a long time. Still, she only dozed fitfully at about ten-fifteen minute intervals, not really finding a deep sleep. The next time she opened her eyes, she stared out the window for a few moments at the lights of some city far below. An instant later, she remembered what Donatello had given her back in the parking lot, and immediately sat up.

Victoria was asleep across from her, so she quietly retrieved her backpack so she wouldn't disturb her. She rummaged through it for the envelope, and pulled it out eagerly. Turning it over carefully in her hand she pulled out a CD-Rom disc in a clear plastic case, marked only with the words "Night Owls". Intrigued, she reached back into the envelope again and pulled out a couple sheets of paper, smoothing them over her lap. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that it was sheet music, and it clearly was meant to go along with the CD.

Jenna got up carefully and ventured into the next cabin where she knew Michael had been earlier on. She found him staring at a laptop, and hesitated for a moment in the doorway. He glanced up as if he'd heard her, and smiled openly.

"Hey Jenna. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, sort of. I just had a question, but I didn't want to interrupt you if you were working." She said apologetically.

He laughed quietly. "Nah...I don't sleep well on planes, never have. I was just playing a little Euchre."

"You never told you played that game. Somebody was sort of trying to teach it to me."

"The computer is one of the best ways to learn - it forces you to follow suit." He said with another grin. "But you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah. Those little DVD players built into the seats, would they play a regular CD?"

"Yes they do. I think there are a few on board somewhere, do you want me to help you find them?"

"No, thank you. I've actually already got something I want to listen to." She said, and then leaned over impulsively to hug him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she retreated back to the other darkened cabin to find her seat.

Jenna maneuvered the screen over the seat, and inserted her disc into the drive. She pulled on the earphones, and turned up the volume. Familiar strains of a piano instantly met her ears, her eyes growing wide for a second time when she realized what the song was. It was the very piece that she and Donatello had interwoven together, their first night working in the Lab.

Tears came to her eyes unbidden as she listened, letting all of the sweet notes wash over her. When it came to an end, she hit a button on the player to kick into a continuous loop, and started listening all over again. This time she followed along with the music, tracing the individual notes lightly with her fingers. As she neared the end of the sheet music, she smiled when she saw Donatello's name along with her own at the bottom as authors.

She missed him already, and the thought of not knowing when she could see him again was heart-wrenching. She understood why he had tried to talk her out of attempting to keep this going, but she was more determined now than when she had even left him. No matter how difficult the road ahead was going to be, in her heart of hearts she felt like it was truly worth it.

Jenna carefully put the sheet music away and turned off the light over her seat. She adjusted her headphones to a more comfortable position and pulled a blanket back over her lap as she settled back down again. With the strains of their song in her ears, she felt herself starting to relinquish to sleep. As she did, her mind wandered back to two days ago, something Donnie had said to her. It was the very reason she knew that no man would ever be enough for her now.

_You can't give something away, if you don't have it anymore._


	27. Word from the Flowery Sea

Donatello had quickly learned the appropriate time to check his e-mail if he was hoping to hear from Jenna. She had written to him in the evening a couple of times, but with the time difference between them, it meant he was better off checking in the morning. It was just now after 8am, and he and Mike had finished up a rigorous workout only a few minutes prior. Now his brother was off in the kitchen starting on breakfast, a chore he would attempt to help him with more often than not. But Mike also knew that he was antsy to check his e-mail, and had encouraged him to go get on the computer, and let him start things on his own.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the wireless network to connect him, and signed onto his e-mail account. He only had to hold his breath for a moment, before seeing exactly what he hoped for. New Mail. He quickly deleted the junk messages offering work from home opportunites, new cures for the swine flu, and various banking schemes trying to convince him he'd won the foreign lottery, and got down to the buisness of the only e-mail that actually _mattered_.

* * *

Dear Donnie -

_Aloha ahiahi_. That's Hawaiian for "Good Evening". (I sat through a forty minute lecture on their culture - I have to use this stuff somewhere.) Hawaii is the most beautiful place that I never realized I wanted to visit. Just stepping off the plane, breathing this air, it feels like I've been transported to some other plane of existance. That's the only way to describe it, and I don't expect it to make very much sense. We're staying on one of the more remote islands, away from a lot of the tourists. I think I would enjoy visiting some of the bigger cities, but I can't say I'm not enjoying my time right where I'm at.

Everything is fantastic, from the hotel, to the food, even the weather is absolutely perfect. In the past when I thought of the tropics, I always thought of someplace hot. And it is warm, don't get me wrong, but the constant sea breeze makes it incredibly comfortable. I think you'd do well in this climate - you certainly wouldn't have a problem keeping your temperature in check! My father made the funny mistake of asking the desk clerk what the weather was supposed to be like yesterday. The man shrugged and told him, "The same as it is every day."

We took a boat out on the ocean today, and went on a tour of the Napali Coastline. I can't even begin to describe to you how beautiful it was! It almost makes me jealous of these guides who stay here year round with these kinds of surroundings. Almost. The dolphins were out in force again, they love chasing down the boats wherever they see them.

We're supposed to be doing a helecopter tour of Waimai canyon tomorrow, and I'm actually really excited about it. My Mom's not a huge fan of helecopters, but she's braved them so many times that this one was actually _her_ idea.

I've been having a great time with my parents, but I've still been thinking about you. It's kind of hard to keep it in and pretend like everything's great, while I'm wondering when I'll get to see you again. I'm trying to keep on a good face, I don't really know what else to do. I just wanted to tell you again that I still think it's worth it, and I'm not going to simply forget about you. So for now all I'm going to say is _A hui hou_, which simply means, "Until we meet again". Write me back at this address when you get a chance - and you can be sure you'll be hearing from me.

Love,

Jen

* * *

He read through the e-mail twice, a sad smile crossing his own face. This girl was stubborn, he had to give her that, and there was certainly no way he was forgetting her either. He lined down her e-mail for a moment, and decided to look up Waimai Canyon for himself before tapping out a reply. "The Grand Canyon of the Pacific" it was called. That _had_ to be a sight to see.


	28. A Mother's Intuition

Jenna stepped out into the foyer of the hotel, the night breeze cooling her as it drifted through the open-air design of the structure. Her raven hair was loose, and rustled ever so slightly with her as she walked. She didn't bother looking back - she already knew she was being followed by a body guard, and that was alright. She could hardly blame her parents for being protective, especially now.

They'd been on the Hawaiian island of Kauai for five days, five absolutely _beautiful_ days. She'd lived near the ocean for most of her life, but she'd never truly seen paradise until now. Her new lease on life had made the experience all the more powerful, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't supress a certain sadness. She'd spent nearly every waking moment of these last days with her parents, almost feeling like she was getting to know them all over again, and they were starting to know the real _her_ for the first time.

Jenna had tried valiently not to talk about New York, or to display any of the inner turmoil going on. Tonight she was worn out from it, and needed a little escape. So with body guard in tow, she'd wandered out to the lobby of the hotel - not the most private place certainly, but it had another element that drew her irresistably. A grand piano that was played often during the day, but completely unused and forgotten at this hour. As if sensing her unrest, Victoria had quietly set up permission for her to use it earlier that day.

So now Jenna simply had to meet a woman at the desk that she'd been referred to, and the pretty blonde manager set her up with the machine. The model was actually electric, so she outfitted Jenna with headphones so she could play in private if she wished. After the woman left and her body guard hunkered down nearby, Jenna slid behind the piano, lightly tracing ivory keys. She took a deep breath as the wind shifted her way again, and let it slowly, all of the unhappiness she'd tried to bottle up rising now to the surface.

She rambled slowly with the keys with no particular song in mind, haltingly giving way to her emotions through the sound. She wasn't keeping track of how long she'd been sitting there that way, but at some point she realized that Victoria was sitting nearby. Immediately she pulled off the headphones and motioned for Victoria to come over to her.

"Hi Mom. Is it too late for me to be doing this?"

"No hun, you're okay. I don't need to stay, I guess I just wanted to find out how you were doing."

The guard had pulled off to a little more respectful distance so the two could talk, and Jenna took a deep breath.

"Honestly? I don't know. This place is a _dream_, and I've been having a wonderful time with you and Dad..."

"But?"

"I've been holding back too, trying not to let you know anything was wrong. I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm not there yet, I'm still not right."

Victoria looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, and then smiled evenly. "Why don't you play something for me?"

Jenna bit her lip and nodded, a familiar enough exercise she and Victoria had carried out for years. The first thing that came to her mind was the melody that she and Donatello had created - and it was the very thing that she had been _avoiding_ playing. But as it seemed to be the only thing that would satisfy her heart, she began to play.

Victoria listened passively, taking notice of the stirring emotion that the song wrought in Jenna. She simpy stayed quiet and let her play at length, until Jenna could no longer hide the tears - and until Victoria had a fairly good idea of what was bothering her. When Jenna stopped playing, Victoria dragged her chair closer, and reached for her daughter's hand.

"That was beautiful. Did you write it?" She asked her.

"Just the harmony part." Jenna answered, hardly keeping her voice steady.

"Ah. And the _melody_ is what's bothering you, isn't it?"

Jenna looked absolutely mystified, so Victoria plunged ahead.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. There is just such an intimacy, such feeling in what you played. If you wrote that with someone else..."

"Yes." Jenna said before she could stop herself. "Yes, I have feelings for one of them."

"It was very hard to leave him." Victoria said quietly.

"Yes." She answered again. "Something _did_ happen between us. I got closer to him than I've ever been to anyone."

"He's the reason you've been on the internet every night."

"Yes!" Jenna said again, with a half laugh this time, and then got serious. "He tried so hard to let me go, to set me free."

"But it's not that easy, is it?"

"No, no it isn't. I don't know what this is, but it's not a crush. I've had all that before, and this is entirely different."

"Do you think you could love him?"

"Mom! We knew each other less than four weeks! You can't know that fast...can you?"

"Well...I sort of knew with Michael in less than a month. I don't know when I fell completely head over heels...but I knew by that time that I certainly _could_ love him."

"You're my _mother_, you're not supposed to be encouraging this! Didn't they teach you _anything_ before you picked me out?" Jenna laughed out loud.

Victoria laughed too, and shook her head at the same time. "I guess it _should_ rattle me a little bit. But honestly, the _change_ in you is so incredible, I just wish I could meet him myself."

"So do I Mom." Jenna said morosely. "I wish he could be here right now, and you could learn all that there was to know. But it's not goin' to happen - it can't."

"Tell me about him."

"I _told_ you, I can't..."

"Don't go into major specifics. Tell me what he's like, if he writes you back, whether he likes your necklace--"

"How did you know he has it?"

"Did you think I didn't notice you weren't wearing it? Where _else_ would it be?"

"You're definitely _smart _enough to be a mom. Yes, I gave it to him at the airport, after he fixed it for me. He's...oh where do I start? He took on several men with guns, without even knowing my name. He risked everything to help me, and came extremely close to dying. He was actually in a coma for three days. We talked a lot those first days after he pulled through. I just told him my life story and...honestly, I don't know how or when it really happened. Over the course of days I just started feeling something for him, that I've never felt before.

He's not like anybody I've ever known. He's incredibly smart, braver than you can even begin to imagine. Very good listener, but he has a lot of great things to say too. We just fit. It felt so _right_. He's a musician too - we wrote that song together one night when neither of us could sleep."

"What does he look like?"

"He's not what you would expect Mom. He has the gentlest eyes, and the most wonderful voice. I could listen to him talk all day long. And he's got muscles that would blow the hood of a Buick."

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere."

"Mom!" Jenna cried in mock horror. "That's it, I'm not telling you anything else!"

"Don't have to babe - a mother's intuition can work overtime."

Jenna had to laugh again as slight embarassment colored her features. "So you really see right through me then?"

"I see what you allow me to. And now that you're an open book, who knows?" Victoria asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Jenna dropped her head in her hands with a groan, and looked back up at her. "Thanks for doing this. I guess I needed it more than I thought I did."

"My pleasure. And no more inquisitions for tonight, I promise."


	29. Rumblings

Donatello had just finished tapping out a reply to Jenna, and was starting to get seriously hungry. He logged off of his e-mail, and was already about to rise when a loud cry echoed across the Den.

"DONNIE!"

He bolted upright to his feet and ran out into the living area, looking around swiftly.

"Donnie, _help me_!" Mike's yell came again, and this time he could actually tell where it had _come_ from.

Donatello dashed in the direction of the practice room, heart already racing.

"Guys?" He said questioningly, starting severely when he took in the sight of Michelangelo struggling to stay planted _in between_ a very furious Leonardo and Raphael. "_Guys_!"

Donatello snapped out of his stare, and hurried to help Mike contain them. Now that Donnie was here, Mike turned his entire focus on Leonardo, while _he _approached Raphael. The determined look in his brother's eyes told Donnie that he wasn't anywhere _near_ backing down. Donatello lowered his shoulder like a battering ram and forced Raphael into the wall, trying to simply keep him pinned until he had settled down.

"Let me GO! This ain't got nothin' to do with you!" Raphael raged against his hold.

"Raph, _stop_ this." Donnie tried to keep his voice calm, seriously having to strain to hold him back.

Raphael managed to lash out at him with a stunning blow between the eyes, that literally blinded him for a couple of seconds. Donatello _wisely_ refused to let him go, and recovered quickly. Since _talking_ wasn't going to work, he back-handed Raphael across the face about half as hard as he really _could_ have.

His glare merely deepened for a moment, until Raphael realized the force of his _own _blow had actually made Donnie'e eyes tear up. Then he sighed heavily, and suddenly stopped struggling.

"Let me go Donnie." He said quietly.

"You're gonna stay calm?" He verified.

"_Yes_."

Donatello released him, but still stared him down warily, as if his brother might explode again. He needn't have worried - Raphael simply brushed past him and stalked out of the room. A few moments later, they heard the front door slam with terrifying force. Donnie's _heart_ rate was just starting to calm back, when he glanced over at Leonardo.

"Don't _look _at me like that." Leo growled. "You weren't here."

"Leo, what the heck _was_ that?" Donnie asked carefully.

"He hits me _that_ hard, and I'm not allowed to defend myself?" Leo demanded, indicating the seriously darkening bruise on his jawline.

"Bro, I had to _yank _you offa him." Mike negated. "That wasn't like no defense _I've_ ever seen."

"You weren't _here_." Leo repeated firmly. "Just mind your own business next time, okay?"

"_Next_ time?" Donatello asked. "You're already planning your next brawl?"

"Drop it." Leonardo said flatly.

"You're not even gonna _tell_ us what happened?" Mike said with serious irritation.

"Raph is _Raph_ - what more do you need to know?"

"That's not an _answer_ Leo." Donnie challenged him.

"That's the answer you're getting." He replied, casting a glance between both him and Mike. "Are you gonna tell Sensei?"

Their Master had left for a little peace of his own about an hour earlier, and would probably be back before another had passed.

Donnie and Mike exchanged a look, trying to communicate without the use of spoken words.

"I don't know Leo." Donatello finally said, gingerly rubbing one of his eyes that was starting to swell. "I just don't know. We're sure gonna have to explain this junk _somehow_."

* * *

Raphael wandered underground, fuming for several minutes, and still trying to work off the anger that was at a boiling point. After more than an hour, it wasn't anger driving him on anymore, but _dread_. His Sensei would be absolutely furious with them, and _he'd_ thrown the first blow. He walked in silence for a little over three hours, before he got tired of not getting anywhere.

_Gonna have to face it sooner or later stupid. May as well just go on home and get it over with, _he reprimanded himself.

Raphael trudged back home to the Den, the front door feeling much heavier than usual. He ventured slowly inside, holding his breath as he looked around the living area. His Sensei was sitting in one of the chairs, and looked up expectantly when he entered the room.

_Oh snap._

"Hi Sensei." He said tightly, every part of him tensing for what was coming.

"I wondered when you would return." He said calmly. "Are you alright?"

Raphael cocked his head curiously. His Master didn't sound the_ least _bit angry or agitated.

"Uh...yeah Master, I'm fine. I just needed to walk. Have you seen the guys, or..."

"Yes, they told me all about the accident. I have warned all of you for years that your constant rough-housing would result in injury. I hope you and your brothers have _learned _something today." Splinter reprimanded him.

_Accident? _Raphael thought ruefully. _That's about the biggest stretch of the truth I've ever heard_.

"Yes Sensei. Sorry Sensei." He replied immediately. "Um...is Donnie around?"

"He was in his Lab the last that I knew."

Raphael bowed lightly to his Sensei, and quickly excused himself to find him.

* * *

Donatello was working on one of the computers, typing at a rapid pace that Raphael couldn't begin to wrap his head around.

Raphael cleared his throat a little nervously. "Genius, do you have a second?"

Donatello glanced at him over his shoulder, and then wheeled the whole desk chair around to face him.

"I guess so." He answered.

"I'm _really_ sorry I hit you. You didn't deserve that - I was outta line."

"It's okay." Donnie replied after a second.

"You guys told Sensei it was an _accident_? Why did you lie for me?"

"We all have those_ days _Raph. We figured we'd give you two the benefit of another chance. Have you talked to Leo yet?"

"No way." Raph snorted, as if that were the funniest thing he'd been asked all year.

"I don't _get_ what's going on with you guys. We're all on the same team here - and _you're_ partners!"

"Exactly Donnie, _you_ don't have to train with his smug self. If he ascends any higher, he'll be climbing up on the throne along with the Queen of England."

Donatello struggled to hold back a smile at that. "He's still your brother Raph."

"And that's why he's still _living."_

"Maybe this isn't my business," Donatello ventured. "But that whole scene was really disturbing. I _don't_ want to have to separate you guys again. Will you _try_ and get along with him?"

"I'm doin' my best here Don, there's only so much a guy can be expected to _take_. Leo pushes and pushes...and yeah, I pushed back way too hard today. It was wrong, and I'm sorry I did it."

"I thought that things were going better between you."

"They _were_, for awhile. There was a lot of drama and distractions going on. Now everything's settled back down, and we're pretty much right back at square one." Raphael hesitated for a moment. "_My_ way is never good enough for him Donnie. I swear if I don't get out from underneath his arm soon, I'm gonna lose my mind."


	30. Work it Out

When Leonardo came into a the Lab a couple of minutes later, Raphael stiffened in the chair next to Donatello.

"I thought maybe we should just get this over with." Leonardo said coolly. "If we walk around not talking to each other, Sensei's gonna _know _something more happened."

Raphael crossed his arms with a scowl, and didn't say anything.

"For _real _Raph, you think he doesn't already _suspect _something? He's smarter than that. Let's just put this to rest, right here, right _now." _Leonardo continued.

"_Your_ timing,_ your _way." Raphael said mockingly.

"Dagone it Raph! Why do you have to be so _stubborn_?"

"I enjoy holding on to what _remains_ of my free will." He answered.

Leonardo took a deep breath, and let it out slowly to keep himself calm.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But I don't want to burn for this either, and we _both _will if Sensei finds out."

"What do you want me to do, apologize? Okay, I'm sorry I hit you Leo - but you ticked me off, and you did it on _purpose_!"

"Fine. I'm sorry too." Leo said shortly.

"Great, now everything can go back to being as _perfect_ as it already was." Raphael muttered sarcastically, and walked out of the room.

"Well...I guess that's _that_." Leonardo said with some resignation to his silent younger brother.

"You're_ joking_, right Leo?" Donnie asked him. "Do you _honestly_ believe that you just fixed anything?"

"He doesn't _want_ to fix anything Don. What am I supposed to do? I can't force him to talk to me."

"You could try having some patience."

"_He's_ the impatient one Donnie. Why are you defending him? You _know_ he's got a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas! Heck, he comes down on _you_ harder than I do!"

"He's _frustrated_ Leo. Being stuck underground this way effects all of us differently."

"_All_ of us would love more freedom - that doesn't mean we walk around like the world _owes_ us something."

"Geez Leo, do you guys _ever_ talk? Have you even tried to look at things from his perspective?"

"What are you, best friends now? Is that what happens when somebody slugs you in the eye?"

"Can you leave that whole thing out of it for a minute? I'm _not_ attacking you Leonardo. For two seconds, will you let your defenses down?"

Leo settled back heavily in his chair. "Sorry. It's been one of those days. I don't like fighting with him Donnie. I know I baited him _hugely_ today...and then I was all over him after he _hit_ me. It's never gone that far before, it kinda scared me."

"You scared _us_ too." Donatello told him. "Have you ever tried to get to the real bottom of your issues?"

"You don't understand what it's like training with him Donnie. There are some days I would rather face down a pack of rabid dogs, than share a mat with him. He's _so_ touchy, so_ defensive_. And God forbid I try to tell him _anything_. Any attempt on my part to help him is automatically _me_ trying to tell him what to do."

"_Do_ you tell him what to do?" Donatello asked pointedly.

"I feel like I'm on trial here." Leo said sardonically. "I suppose, _sometimes_, it comes off that way. But I'm not trying to!"

"Leo, he doesn't think anything he does is good enough for you."

"Did he say that?"

"Why won't you just talk to_ him_?" Donnie said in frustration.

"Because I'm practically the enemy to him Donnie."

"No you're not, that's _ridiculous_. It's like you're both operating under heavy defensive walls, just waiting to be attacked by one another. How do you _live_ this way?"

"I think you saw the answer to that_ today_. You don't know how good you've _got_ it working with Mike."

"Mike and I have our_ quirks _Leo - we just deal with them. We don't let them fester until we're trying to tear each other's heads off."

"I'm not trying to ignore our issues Don - I just don't know what to do with them. Sensei says patience, patience, _patience_. I'm _trying_ here Donnie, maybe it doesn't look like it, but I am. Sometimes I think he'd be happier if I just left him completely alone, and he could do whatever in the heck he wanted."

"That's not the answer Leo." Donatello said quietly with some resignation of his own. This wasn't going anywhere.

Neither of them said anything for close to a minute, and Leonardo shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyway. I'm sorry ya'll had to referee. That isn't your job, and you shouldn't have been dragged into this. I'll try to keep my hands to myself in the future." Leonardo said slowly.

"You'll try?" Donnie echoed. "That sounds optimistic."

"I'm not _feeling _very optimistic right now. But thanks for not ratting us out to Sensei either." Leonardo finished, a half smile growing in spite of himself. "Yes, I _realize_ what I just said."

* * *

Donnie went upstairs a little later, searching for his younger brother. He hadn't _seen_ Mike for a couple of hours. He found him in their shared bedroom, lying on the top bunk with his legs splayed over the end.

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" Donnie asked him.

"Nothin'." He said a little glumly.

Donatello climbed partially up the back so that he could see him better.

"Are you upset?" He asked.

Mike sat up a little further on his elbows. "Kinda. You know, you think things are going so good, and then you just get slapped upside the head with somethin'. Why are they _doing_ this?"

"There's no simple answer for that Mikey. We're brothers, we're_ gonna _fight."

"They fight _way_ more than we do."

"They just have to deal with it their way Mike. As much as you and I want to make everything right, I don't think we _can_. I think it's better to stay out of it, unless we can really be a buffer for them."

"Can't Sensei make 'em stop? I still don't know if we shoulda lied to him. They weren't _playing_ around this morning Donnie. What if one of 'em had really gotten hurt?"

"You can't force people to get along Mike. You can make a little kid say that he's sorry, but it doesn't mean that he actually _is_. Sensei could punish them from now until infinity, and I don't think it would make any difference. _They _have to work this out."

"I didn't like Raph touching you." Mike murmured.

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"The heck it wasn't! He hit you_ hard _Donnie!"

"It was in the heat of the moment Mikey, and he stopped the second he realized that he hurt me."

"What happens when the moment heats back up again?"

"I don't like hearing you sound like this. Today wasn't the end of the world Mike. There's a lot of stuff to work out, but at the end of the day, we're still family, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just _disappointed _is all. We felt really tight for about a month there. Almost losing _you_, meeting Jenna and Doc...things just felt different around here. I didn't really wanna lose that."

"Who's to say we have?" Donatello asked him. "One setback doesn't mean that last month didn't have an impact on us. Both Raphael _and _Leonardo just talked to me downstairs, more honestly than they have in_ years_. I think that means something. Now if only they could talk to each _other_ that way, they could actually solve some of this."

Mike stretched languidly, and Donatello leaped down from the bed frame so that his brother could climb down.

"Well _enough_ of this. You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Are you _ever_ not hungry?" Donatello grinned.

"Um...no, I'm not sure I know what that feels like."


	31. Perspective

* Just for the record, there really _are_ pay phones in the middle of Diamondhead Crater...or at least there _were_ eleven years ago. :)

* * *

Mid morning the next day, Donatello's phone went off, just as he and Mike were relaxing into the living area. His first thought was of April or Luke - but he ended up not recognizing the number at all. He hesitated for a beat to pick it up - but what were the chances that it _wasn't_ somebody he knew?

"Hello?" He said curiously.

"Donnie! Guess where I am."

"Jen? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Now guess."

"You're in the middle of the ocean, enjoying paradise right?"

"I'm calling you from a volcanic crater."

"From a_ what_?"

"A pay phone in the middle of an extinct volcano! Isn't that the coolest?"

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I swear! You can look it up. We're in one of those natural parks on Oahu."

"How's that island working out for you?"

"It's different from Kauai - there are a lot more people, and it's much more urban. I'm sending you some pictures that I took from the balcony this morning when I get back to the hotel."

"Can't wait to see 'em."

"Yeah, so, obviously I don't have a lot of time on this thing, but I wanted to make sure that you were _okay_ too."

"What do you mean?"

"I read that e-mail you sent me last night your time. You sounded different."

"It was_ text _- how on earth do you know how I sounded?"

"Something just seemed off. Is everything okay, or not?"

"It's a long story Jen, which I probably don't have time to get into now."

"Will you write it to me?"

"Yes, but you're gonna need to just keep it to yourself. I don't want a couple of my brothers knowing I said anything about it at all."

"Speaking of keeping things secret...I sort of told my mom some stuff about you."

"Stuff like _what _Jen?"

"Not like_ that _Donnie, just some _very_ general information. I can't keep everything from her, not now. She_ knew _something was going on with me, she figured it out all on her own."

"She figured what out?"

"That I had feelings for one of you. And I'm kind of_ glad _she knows."

"What did she say Jenna?"

"She was cool about it Don, a lot easier than I expected her to be. Look, it's not like I'm gonna introduce you or something. But I couldn't just lie to her, I couldn't say there was nothing going on."

"You're soon to be halfway across the world Jen. How are we going to keep _anything_ going on?"

"Communication Donnie. You _promised_ you'd try and keep it up on your end." She reminded him.

"So your mom isn't totally freaked out by this? Not at all bothered by the fact that one of the mysterious strangers who held you captive for almost a month, still has some kind of power over you?"

"Donnie, nobody has power over me unless I _let _them, not anymore. Victoria gets that I'm not some silly school girl who just...oops, I'm about to lose this. Write to me!"

"I will, _bye_!"

Mike grinned as Donnie hung up the phone.

"Was that your _girlfriend_?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Really? Then why've you been wearing her necklace every day since she left? Heck you've probably slept with it."

"It meant a lot to her Mike, and she asked me to take it. What am I _supposed_ to do, shove it in a drawer somewhere?"

"You've been writing her day and night Donnie. Are you sayin' you wouldn't flip out of your shell if she _was_ here right now?"

"That would be cool Mike, but it's not realistic." He replied, sending a glance in the direction of the Lab.

"I _know_ you wanna write your girlfriend Donnie, just get up and do it."

Donatello whacked him with a couch pillow as he got to his feet.

"That girl is too good for me. I'll be happy just to keep her as a friend out of this."

"Were you thinking of her like a _friend_ when they two of ya were star-gazing at Luke's place?" Mike teased.

"It's my first fling Mike, I'll get over it."

"Fling? Did you _really_ just call it a fling? I don't think Jenna thinks of it like that Donnie." Mike said reproachfully to his older brother.

"How am I supposed to know what she thinks? She's a teenage girl."

"Are you not gonna give it a _chance_ then?"

"I didn't say that Mike. I just don't want to get my hopes up too far either. You have _no_ idea how hard that is not to do. When she kissed me that first time...oh my word, it's so hard to even _describe_ what that was like. It was mind blowing. I felt more alive in that _second_ than I ever have before. I don't want to lose that Mike, but the chances of being able to hold onto it...you have to admit that they're pretty slim."

"You don't have to sound so defeated already. Stranger things have happened, right?" Mike finished with a gaping smile.

"Stranger things." Donatello muttered to himself under his breath, and walked into the Lab.

* * *

Splinter came out of his quarters to find Michelangelo, just surfing through the TV Guide.

"Good morning my son."

Mike dropped the remote immediately. "Hi Sensei." He said just a little bit timidly. He still felt guilty for lying to him the day before, and wasn't certain that his Master couldn't see directly through him this very moment.

Splinter already seemed to sense the wheels turning, and sat down across from him.

"You are not yourself my son. Is something _bothering _you?"

"No," He quickly lied through his teeth, but Splinter's probing gaze told him that he didn't buy that. "It's not...I just feel kinda awkward about yesterday is all. It had me a little bit tied up in knots."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, not really Sensei. Is that okay?"

"I will not force you to, but do not forget that I am _here_."

"Yeah, no, I mean, I won't." Mike stammered a little bit, and glanced at the stairs. "I need to get something, I'll be right back." He said, just as an excuse to get out of there for a minute.

He trotted up the stairs, feeling like he was about to get physically sick. When he was out of sight of the landing, Raphael suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Dang it, you scared me for a minute there Mikey. I was so sure you were about to spill _everything_."

"I _said_ I wouldn't, didn't I? But it's pretty hard to pretend like everything is hunky dory."

"Leo and me will be fine Mike. I just totally lost my temper yesterday. I guess because we're so physical...somehow, it just came out of me. I didn't plan it."

"What _happened _Raph?"

"We were just sparring, at first. He was winning, and he was being a _real_ jerk about it. Leo kept needlin' me, until I couldn't take it anymore...and I just hauled off and decked him."

"Did you guys ever talk about it?"

"Sort of. He's all worried about Sensei realizing that we're fighting. It's not like I _need_ an excuse to act sullen, I walk around this way half the time anyway."

"If you _realize_ that, then why do you do it?" Mike asked him.

Raphael shook his head firmly.

"Don't you ever feel like we got the short stick Mikey? When I think about the fact that I'm gonna have to spend the _rest _of my life, hiding in the dark...it sometimes makes me want to scream. How do _you_ stay so positive all the time? It's kind of annoying."

"I suppose...I try to focus more energy on what we've got, instead of thinking about what we _don't _have." Mike answered after a moment. "I could wig out thinking about _forever_ if I wanted to. But then again, I can't escape the fact that we have each _other_. At least we're not alone. We've got family, some great friends...even Donnie's income." He said with a smile. "If you'd spend more time being grateful for what we've got down here, maybe you wouldn't feel so ticked off."


	32. The Drop

One Week Later

* * *

Raphael's head _and _his pride were stinging from the heavy blow that had floored him. He'd been bent over tying up three of the unconscious thugs, when reinforcements had quietly arrived behind him unseen. He had actually seen stars for a moment, just before two pairs of heavy boots bore down on top of him at once. One connected solidly with his mouth, while the other was ramming repetitively into his side. The heavy foot was descending over his face again, when his older brother suddenly dashed in to his aid.

One of the kids crumbled under a square blow to the chin, and Leonardo swiftly brought his knee up to hurl the other into the brick building.

"Raph, are you alright?" He asked a little anxiously.

It occured to him that he _should_ say thank you, but Raphael was still too angry about being caught off his guard that way.

"I'm fine." He scowled. "I had it under control."

"_Really_? And you were _what_, giving them the benefit of letting them pummel you a little bit before you reacted?"

"_Please_ just lay off Fearless."

"How many times do I need to warn you to watch your shell? Next time I might not be here--"

Leonardo was cut off suddenly, by a baseball bat crashing into his skull. While they were busy arguing, a couple more had come up behind them. The first blow was more than enough to knock him out, but it didn't seem to satisfy the two guys were now taking turns striking him on the ground.

Hot rage seethed through Raphael as he leaped to his feet, swaying slightly as the world crashed and spun around him. Quickly he planted his feet apart to keep his balance, realizing he wasn't going to be able to move very far without issues.

"_Big _mistake punks." Raph spat much stronger than he really felt. "Why don't you _come_ over here, and let me get a better look at those sluggers?"

The kids smirked - a moving target was more fun to attack anyway. One of them moved quickly in his direction. As he swung the bat, the turtle caught it right out of mid-air, and sent the stunned thug flying with a thrust to the stomach. The second rushed at him, and Raphael yanked the bat out of his hands before he even had a chance to raise it. The kid threw a punch at Raphael's face, the turtle easily ducking the blow.

"_That's_ not how you hit somebody punk." Raphael taunted him. "_Here's_ how you throw a punch!"

He connected with the kid's jaw, knocking him cleanly to the ground.

"Do ya see the difference?" He grinned, but the smile faded when several more shadows approached to encircle them.

_Ah __shoot__. Guys, where are you?_

Raphael coolly eyed the teenagers, his mind racing slightly. "Geez, you guys can reproduce faster than cockroaches."

He drew his sais, twirling one of them expertly. "Who wants some, huh? Come and get it."

Three of them laughed as they broke out of the circle to approach him. He met the closest one with swift kick to chest, immediately regretting his poor judgement in moving his _feet_. Already off balance, the other two had no problem getting a hand on him. He went down hard on one knee, and a shattering blow to the forehead knocked him backwards onto his shell.

At that most _opportune_ moment, Donatello and Michelangelo were right on top of the thugs, having only freed _themselves _up around thirty seconds prior. Mike's numchucks were a blur in his hand, as he darted in between Raphael and his attackers. _Gone_ was his usual laughter that accompanied knocking some well-deserved heads together, replaced by a deadly serious anger in Mike's eyes. He didn't even waste any breath talking to them, furiously sending the humans sprawling across the alley.

Donatello's bo whirled above his head, cracking sharply in succession as it made contact with three skulls in one pass. Raphael fought his own way upright, quickly tripping up one of the boys directly behind Michelangelo. He brought the handle of one of his sai to bear on the back of the kids' head, dropping him like a rock.

Leaving Mike to check their work, Donatello bounded over to Leonardo's side, who had yet to move an inch. His breath caught sharply in his chest when he took in the full sight of him. Donnie dropped to the ground beside him, not releasing the breath he was holding while he probed Leonardo's head and neck. He was seriously bleeding from a couple of different points, and as Donatello turned his head carefully, he couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Guys, we _have_ to go, we've gotta get out of here now!" He said with a backward glance towards his brothers.

"How bad is it Donnie?" Mike said as he came up on his side. One look of the gaping wound in Leo's temple made him fall back with a shudder. Raphael had tried to get over to them too, and ended up crashing back to his knees on the pavement.

"Raph, don't try to move." Donatello called to him. "Mike, stay here with them. I'm gonna go get the van, _don't_ try to move Leo yet. I want to get a brace on him first."

"A brace? Do you think he--"

"I don't know - I just don't want to risk hurting him further until I can get a scan of his neck. Stay with them!"

* * *

Donatello hurried to get the van backed into the alley. With Mike's firm arm around him, he helped Raphael into the back of it, while Donatello returned to Leonardo. He gently applied the brace to his neck, and waited for Mike to come back before moving him. They carefully got him into the van between the two of them, and then Donatello tossed his fifteen year old brother the keys.

"You're gonna have to drive, I need to stay with them. No craziness, alright? They don't need a bumpy ride."

"Course not Donnie, I _got_ this." Mike answered, and closed up the doors behind him.

Donatello moved quickly to make temporary coverings for Leonardo's head, while also trying to get a better picture of how badly Raphael was hurt too.

"Is he gonna be alright genius?" Raphael asked from his seat.

"He's got some serious injuries Raph, but I'm getting on it. How's _your_ head?"

"Don't focus on me right now, I ain't the one about to bleed to death."

"Neither is _he _Raph, please don't lose it now, alright? Take a couple of deep breaths, and _get_ that rag back on, you're still bleeding!"

"_Stupid_, that's what I am." Raphael muttered. "I _let_ those punks get the drop on me."

"I don't want you to talk anymore for right now. I want you to just_ try _and keep your heart rate down." Donatello told him firmly, and glanced down at his cellphone for a minute.

Luke had offered his assistance for any time that needed it, and this here probably qualified. He flipped his phone open without any more contemplation, and Luke answered on the second ring.

"Hey, what are you guys up to tonight?"

"Doc, are you busy right now?"

"Nah, I'm _bored_. Do you have suggestions for something to do?"

"Um...well, we kinda got into with a few guys, and I could sure use your _help_. Leo's got skull fractures in at least two places, and Raphael's got some collateral damage at the very least."

Raphael shot upright so fast that he actually swayed again. "I'm _fine_ genius!"

"Raph, shut your_ darn _mouth, and lay your shell back _down_!" Donatello barked at him, then turned back to the phone. "I'm sorry Doc, he's such a _pain. _Anyway, what do you think?"

"You bet Donnie, I'm there. Are you on the road? Has he been conscious at all?"

"No, not a bit. We'll be home in a few minutes, as long as Mikey doesn't kill us all first. He's only driven this thing a couple of times, and believe me, they were fun test drives."

"I'll head that direction now."

"Thanks Doc, just go for the van entrance, and I'll send Mike back out to get you. You remember how to find it?"

"Yup. Are you holding it together?"

"Yes, but I probably ought get off the phone and focus. I'll see you in a bit - thanks a lot."


	33. Useless

Splinter was waiting on edge for them when they arrived, having partially prepared the Lab with Donatello's instructions. Michelangelo helped Donnie get Leonardo inside first, and then ran back out to the Slider to help Raphael.

"What do we _know_?" Splinter asked Donatello.

"I need to upload his scans to the big monitor. I'm not sure about his neck, I didn't _feel _any outright breaks, but I don't have your hands either Master. I just wanted to be on the safe side with him. Doc is coming, Mike's gonna pick him up."

As if on some cue, Mike's voice suddenly called back through the Den.

"Donnie, got a little problem!"

Donatello ducked out of the Lab, to find Michelangelo in the living area with their older brother slung over one shoulder. He hurried over to help get him from the other side, and they carried him between them to the Lab.

"He tried to get out himself Don. I found him on the ground, and he didn't answer me when I tried to get him up."

"Alright...go get Doc." Donatello instructed him, as he probed Raphael for a moment.

Michelangelo had no sooner disappeared, when Raphael was already stirring with a bit of a groan. He started to sit upright, and Donatello leveled a firm hand against his chest to keep him down.

"Forget it Raph, don't bother trying."

His brother opened his eyes for a second, wincing at the explosion of pain that accompanied the brighter lights. Donatello moved quickly to turn them down, and returned to start applying stronger pressure to his forehead.

"Why are you messin' with me?" He murmured. "What 'bout Leo?"

"Sensei is keeping pressure on him for the moment, and I don't want to proceed with anything further until Doc gets here. You're bleeding _worse_ than before. What part of 'stay put', didn't you understand?"

"Shut_ up _genius."

* * *

Donatello was relieved to see Luke a few minutes later. The man took a couple of minutes to examine Leonardo up close, before going to see the scans Donnie had taken.

"That machine of yours is _incredible_ Donnie. The absolute clarity...something like this could revolutionize the medical world." Luke said with a twinge of awe.

"But back to situation at _hand_..." Donatello said quietly.

"Right, of course. We're looking at a hairline fracture of his neck, no real separation, so_ that's _a relief. Um...the bones are still aligned in his skull, good news there is that we shouldn't have to open him completely up, not unless there were fragments close to the brain. I can't imagine doing something like that down _here_. I don't suppose you've designed a sedative?"

"You've _seen_ all the formulas I have in the hopper. I've played with sedation before, just not with very good results." Donatello answered.

"We're going to _have_ to get to work on that together, you know Donnie? We need to have something like that available for situations like this."

"We do have certain herbal elements..."

"Which don't exactly contain the potency nor the predictability that's required. I'm just saying...we have a lot of work to do. For the present, we need to try an minimize as much of the swelling in his head as possible. We should start him on a cold/hot compress cycle, I think that's the best thing to do for now. We should start icing down both points for at least half an hour at a time..."

"And follow with fifteen minutes of heat." Donatello filled in.

"_Very_ good, exactly. Keeping the swelling down is half the battle, that will eliminate a ton of possible complications. You've already got him hooked up to the IV, but how is your back-up blood supply?"

"It's good, we've recovered. I don't allow us to run below a certain amount. The stabilizers help keep it consistent longer than traditional storage does."

"You _really_ don't belong down here Donnie. What I wouldn't _give_ to pull you out of this completely."

"I can see me going to med school, can't you? Let the dissection begin." Donnie smiled in spite of himself, and then cast a glance back at Raphael. "I can start on fixing the compresses for Leo, if you don't mind taking a look at Raph."

"Why would I mind?"

"He's just a _tad_ sensitive."

"Just a tad? I'll watch myself. Make sure the ice--"

"Doesn't come in contact with his skin." Donatello finished.

"I keep forgetting that I don't have to_ tell _you everything. Go ahead and get on it, I'll check on Raph."

Luke let out a deep breath, and came across the room to see the red-banded turtle.

"Hey Raph. Can you open your eyes for me, as wide as you can? I just need to test a few things."

Raphael grunted in sheer irritation. "Why are you guys botherin' with this?"

"Because you have a head injury, you couldn't hardly walk, and you passed out._ All _of that requires attention Raphael."

"It ain't like I've never been knocked out before. Seriously, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, your head's not _designed_ to take an unlimited amount of damage. There are complications that can rise from too many concussions, and too many head injuries.

Now listen, I _know_ you're worried about Leonardo, and you're not wanting me to focus on_ you_. But we have to concentrate on keeping the swelling down on him, before we can do anything else. Donnie is here to see to that, which leaves _me_ free to see to you. Understand how that works?"

"I guess."

"So are you going to be a good patient for me, or do I need to come back with a tranquilizer?" Luke said tongue in cheek.

"There are faster ways to_ kill _me you know." Raphael muttered, clearly not amused.

* * *

When Splinter came out of the Lab, it was difficult to take in the sight of his youngest son looking so forlorn, sitting alone on the couch.

"Michelangelo. Would you like some tea?" He asked him.

He didn't look up at him, and merely shook his head. "No...thanks Sensei."

Splinter came over to sit down beside him. "I know it is not easy to simply wait here. If you need anything..."

Michelangelo simply shook his head again. "I just feel so useless sometimes. You'd think, with the amount of time I've spent with Donnie, somethin' would rub off on me."

"You are _far_ from useless my son. What makes you feel that way?"

"Just, being back in the alley. Laying one look on that hole in Leo's head, it made me wanna throw up. But it's like nothing to Donnie, he doesn't even flinch."

"For starters Michelangelo, you are not your brother, and it is unfair to try and compare yourself to him. Secondly, you seem to be utterly forgetting the events of a little over a month ago. _You_ led your brothers to Donatello when he went missing, and _you_ helped Luke get acquainted with the Lab. You were also the one who returned to find Leonardo, the night he was injured during the Operation.

Whether or not you are comfortable dealing with physical injuries, it is not the measure of your particular usefulness in this family."

Mike opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again.

"What Michelangelo?"

"Nothing. It's _stupid_ and...pointless."

"Tell me."

"It's just that...Donnie and Doc have so much in common. He's never had somebody that actually _understood_ all of his brainy stuff before. I just don't think I can..."

"You can what?"

"I can't compete with it Master, like...not at all."

"Why would you need to _compete_ with anything?"

"I'm not saying I literally need to _fight _to keep a place with him, it's just...I'm worried stuff might change more than I want it to. I don't want to lose my brother."

"You are not _losing_ your brother." Splinter said very gently. "I know that certain changes require....adjustments. But that doesn't mean all of your past goes out the window. Donatello _needs_ you Michelangelo, just as much as you need him. I see that very clearly, but if you need further clarification, then talk to him. I know you are not afraid to do that."

"No Master, I can...I'll just wait for things to settle down again."


	34. Guinea Pigs & Partners

(Two Days Later)

* * *

"Donnie?"

"Mm."

"Donnie."

"_Mm_?"

"I'm sorry to do this, but I _need_ you." Luke was whispering over his bunk.

"What? Oh, okay. I'm up."

Waking Donatello up had been the _last_ thing that Luke wanted to do - the turtle had only had about three hours of sleep in the last 36 hours, between getting sick over and over for the last eight. As Donnie got up to follow Luke out of the room, Mike suddenly jolted upright on the top bunk.

"What? Who's on the ship?" He said sleepily.

"Mike, you're alright, just go back to sleep." Donatello encouraged him.

"I can't, the monkey has my pants." He murmured.

Donatello laughed, and tapped his arm lightly. "Go back to sleep bro."

He joined Luke out in the hallway a moment later.

"How's the stomach feeling?" Doc asked him.

"Oh...it's fine."

"I don't believe you. You _really_ shouldn't have done that Donnie."

"Doc, I already explained it to you."

"Yes, _after_ you'd injected yourself. I would appreciate being clued in _before_ you make yourself the guinea pig in the future."

"If I'd told you, you wouldn't have let me do it. Look, being forced to move up the new antibiotic _so_ fast, there was no way I would _consider_ giving it to Leonardo, not without testing it a little further first."

"Is that the final stage of all your new formulas, using them on yourself to see what_ happens_?"

"In _smaller_ doses than that usually Doc, I need to know what to expect from them."

"Well _that_ stops now. Anyway, the only reason I'm _waking_ your shell is because the hydralin's not making a dent in his fever anymore, and we're going to have to move ahead with the antibiotic."

Donatello's legs felt a weak, and he hesitated at the top of the stairs for a second.

"Give me your arm Donnie." Luke said immediately.

"Just let me have a second."

"I'm not _asking_ you, I'm telling you - give me your arm."

Donnie's brow furrowed slightly, but he obeyed and let Luke steady him.

The doctor grabbed the desk chair as soon as they got into the Lab, and pointed him into it.

"What's your recommendation for proceeding with the tetrozine?" Luke asked him.

"How high is his temperature?"

"Been hovering around 104 degrees, for over an hour now."

"Right, uh...okay. I wouldn't give him more than...eight units to start I think. Even that might be a little heavy, considering the fact that he's never had it. But all we can do at this point is hope for the best, we sure can't let it stay that high." Donatello replied.

"I have the machine ready to go, I just didn't want to give him a single thing before I talked to you. His most current vital information is on the screen, do you want to take a look at it?"

Donnie wheeled over to the computers, and had to rub his eyes for a moment before he could remotely focus on one of the screens. He concentrated hard on interpreting the information, and then switched over with a click to see his neurological activity.

"He's holding up well, considering." Donatello said out loud. "There's a little interruption here and there, but it doesn't seem to be indicative of any real brain damage. What do you think Doc?"

"No, he was fortunate that the bone fragments steered clear, it was a little too close for comfort. We kept the swelling down, and now if we can just kill this stupid infection, maybe he'll come around before next year." Luke finished a little sarcastically. "How did you do this on your own for so long?"

"Well I didn't, not really...I always had Sensei. I started helping him out years ago, and as I studied more in depth...the roles kind of got reversed."

"What were you studying in the beginning?"

"I started with just observing _ourselves,_ measuring vital things, taking notes on different reactions and changes that occurred based on physical activity, sickness, injury. Sensei started bringing back all kinds of books for me when I was young, I was getting through them so fast. By the time I was nine, my requests were a bit more _specific_." Donnie said, cracking a smile. "_Then_ when we were finally able to establish an internet connection...oh brother, I could have gone out of mind. That much information at my fingertips, I'm surprised I ever turned the thing off. I probably overdid it, but honestly, I couldn't help myself. I never took time to consider how it might effect my brothers. With Mike it didn't really matter - if I was here, most often he was too. He was perfectly content to sit in here for hours on end, playing with his handheld game when he got bored. I told him he didn't _have_ to stay, but he wanted to."

"Mike's really good for you, isn't he?"

"He's the only one in the family that I can really be _myself_ around. Even with Sensei, it seems I'm starting to hold some things back now."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because the guys, meaning Leo and Raph, don't really like all the things I've been working on. It's easier to dial things back altogether, and I can avoid taking any flack for it."

"That's not right Donnie."

"Maybe not, but at least they won't flip out on me." He muttered to himself, but Luke caught it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I don't mean anything by it, except that I want to keep the peace. If hiding part of it will do that, I think it's a fair trade-off."

"Keeping the peace, as in keeping your_ silence_? How is shutting anyone out supposed to be healthy?"

"I didn't say it was entirely. It's just my solution for now."

"Lemme know how that works out for you."

"Doc, you don't understand how mad they can get."

"Hold on a second, does this have something to do with last week?"

"_No_." He answered, just a hair too quickly.

"It _does_, doesn't it? Was it even an _accident_?"

"Doc, we were goofing off, that was all."

"Look me in the eyes Donnie, and _tell _me that's all it was."

"That was it." He said as evenly as he could.

"Once again, I don't believe you."

"Doc, you _cannot_ tell Sensei." Donatello said a little desperately.

"I don't understand why _you _guys didn't!"

"Luke, please, I'm asking you as a friend. You can't tell Sensei, and you can't say anything to the guys either!"

"_Unbelievable._ Why are you covering for them?"

"We_ all _make mistakes Doc, please don't make a big deal out of this."

"I'm confused Donnie, first it was an accident, now it's a mistake. Did it get Raph more_ points _or something?"

"It wasn't like that Luke. Leo and Raph got ticked off at each other, and Mike and I broke it up. It's _never_ happened before, not physically."

"And I guess you don't think it could happen again."

"Doc, you have to _swear_ to me that you won't say anything."

"I don't think it's wise to keep it from your Sensei - but I'm not your father. You do what you want, and I'll keep my mouth shut. Doesn't mean I agree with it." Luke gave him a lingering glance, as he came back over towards him. "I need you close by in case something goes wrong, but that doesn't mean you need to be awake. Come on over to bed, and don't move an inch unless I ask you to."

He raised his hand as if he had a question. "Am I allowed to get sick again first?"

* * *

When Splinter stirred around 4am, he was surprised to find his second oldest sitting in the living room alone.

"My son, what are you doing? Dr. Barrows said that you needed your rest."

"I can't sleep Sensei, not for anything." Raphael replied.

"We'll see about _that_." He said lightly. "I'm going to put on some tea for you, and we are_ going _to talk."

Splinter disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, and then returned with a mug for him. Raphael used the excuse to drink some of it, so he wouldn't have to say anything right away.

"What is troubling you my son? Is it only Leonardo, or is it something more?"

"I _do_ feel like what happened to him was my fault, but it's deeper than that Sensei. Leo and I...we ain't been getting along, and it just has me wondering about some things."

"I _knew_ that the two of you have been struggling."

"How did you know Sensei?"

"I live here Raphael - the tension between the two of you could have been cut with a knife."

"Sensei, can I ask why you paired us to begin with? Is it just because we're the oldest?"

"Your ages have absolutely nothing to do with it my son."

"Then what is it Master? The two of us will never be like Donnie and Mike. We just don't mesh well."

"That's precisely it. The purpose in your partnership wasn't based on your complimentary personalities. That would be too easy."

"Sensei, what do you mean? Do you _want_ us to fight like this?"

"Of course not. But the ability to work together as a unit demands a certain adaptability, a willingness not to stifle your partner. When you can learn to adapt according to one another's strengths and weaknesses,_ then _you will truly be one."

"What about Donnie and Mike? It doesn't seem all that hard for _them_. Have you ever thought that...maybe any of us should switch out?"

"I would not do that Raphael, not to them, and not for you. Their personalities are no more a perfect match than yours' and Leonardo's are. Their difference lies in how they choose to deal with one another. Since they were youngsters, they have striven hard to work together. You have seen the results with your own eyes."

"No kidding." Raphael said a little glumly, and then seemed to startle a little bit as he took another drink of his tea. "Sensei, are you _drugging_ me?"

"Yes. Now finish it."

"Yes Master." He said obediently, but then cast another glance towards the Lab. "He doesn't want me for a partner. I sense it more every day."

"That is just not true Raphael. Both of you have been relying entirely too much upon your feelings, and made far too many assumptions of what the other is thinking. You brother could not love you more."

"That ain't the problem Sensei, never has been. We just can't _work_ together."


	35. Temptation & Strength

Raphael sat on the edge of the building in silence, the same spot he'd been in for the last hour and a half. Even the chance to breathe in the freedom of the cool night air wasn't doing him any good tonight; nor had busting a few chops down in the alley before he'd climbed up here. He glanced down at the paper-wrapped bottle sitting on the rooftop next to him. He'd relieved the _clearly_ underage teens of their liquor, never mind the fact that he wasn't legally old enough to have the stuff either. The thought of it now almost made him laugh.

_Legal drinking age? I ain't even legal enough to __exist__._

He'd been having a silent wrestling match with the bottle for the last hour, his gaze continually drifting towards it. The only thing that had stayed his hand so far was how much_ trouble _he'd get into if Sensei caught on that he'd been drinking. _Then_ he'd probably have to sit through a twenty minute lecture from Donnie about how they couldn't metabolize alcohol the same way that humans did, along with a bunch of other junk he would eventually just start to tune out.

_Probably wouldn't be smart to try it now anyway._

He'd run off before dinner that night, and was paying the price for it with hunger pangs now. Raphael purposefully turned his gaze back out to the skyline, staring at all the lights in the distance. This was his favorite way to view the city - partially removed, but somehow still a living, breathing part of it. Over the last year especially, he'd grown so weary of their underground dwelling, so tired of living a life of seclusion. He loved his brothers more than he could remotely express, but being stuck with them almost 24/7, with no real space of his own, was taking a serious toll.

_I'm 18...most humans at this age, they're about to finish high school, on the road to gettin' their independence. They're going out on the weekend, hittin' on girls, and looking ahead to the rest of their lives. What the __heck__ kind of life do we have to look forward to?_

Raphael was drawn irresistibly to glance back at the bottle again, moonlight flashing off the glass as he lifted it, almost like an invitation. He'd only just barely hefted the thing when his cell rang. He glanced down to see that it was Donnie, hesitated, and then answered it.

"Hey Raph, where are you? Leo's been asking for you."

"_Oh_, is he up again? Uh...I'll head back that way Donnie, be there soon."

Raphael hung up the phone, and got to his feet with a bit of a stretch. He headed down over the side of the building, dropping back onto the fire escape. When he hit the ground, he chucked the bottle into an open dumpster, and hurried to get back underground.

* * *

About half an hour later, he walked back into the Den, and made straight for the Lab. He stopped in the doorway for a moment, and Leonardo immediately glanced over when he heard him come in.

"Hey. I've been waiting for you." Leo called to him.

"Sorry bro. I just got a little...sidetracked."

"You weren't out getting into trouble without me, were you?" Leo asked with a half smile.

"Nah, I'll save the trouble until we can get into it _together_." Raph flopped into a chair next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm...don't ask if you don't really wanna know. My head is _killing_ me, and what with this drug they've got me on, I can hardly stay awake."

"Yeah, but it's _workin', _that's the important thing, right?" Raphael pointed out to him, and then paused for a second before plunging ahead. "Do you remember the fight Leo?"

"No. That whole day is kinda one giant blur. Donnie told me we were all out there together."

"Then you don't remember _our_ fight either."

"Did we have one? Was it bad?"

"It was _distracting_, enough so that a couple of kids could clobber you before you even saw 'em coming."

"_That _sounds like a brilliant move on my part." Leonardo muttered.

"It wasn't your fault Fearless, it was _mine_. Some of 'em caught me off guard first, and you had to hurry in to help. I wasn't exactly as _appreciative_ as I should have been. I got a major attitude, and the rest is sort of history. I'm _sorry_ Leo."

"It's not like _you're _the one who hit me Raph."

"Not _this_ time anyhow."

Leonardo actually cracked a small smile. "That's old news, let's not waste any more breath on it."

"Leo, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask whatever you want - it's not exactly like I'm _going_ anywhere."

"That's right, you are kind of trapped here, huh?"

"What did you wanna ask me?"

"Do you hate working with me?"

"Working with you? You mean as a partner?"

"Yeah Leo, as a partner."

"_No..._I mean...there are days when it's a lot _harder _than others. But as a whole, no, I don't hate training with you Raph. You really have a way of challenging me, I think I need that."

"Challenging, as in your patience?"

Leo laughed a little. "That too I suppose, but no, I'm talking more along a physical line here. You're _really _strong Raph, and sometimes I feel like _I'm_ stronger, just because I work with you so much."

Raphael peered at him for a second, momentarily speechless. "That could be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, don't let it go to your head or anything." Leo teased him.

* * *

Luke looked inside the Lab about fifteen minutes later, simultaneously knocking on the partially open door.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Nah, c'mon in Doc." Raph called to him.

"Figured it was time for another look at you Leo. How's the pain?" Luke asked directly.

Leonardo raised a hand slightly to illustrate, shaking it back and forth.

"It's pretty shaky Doc." He admitted.

"Don't be afraid to _speak _up Leo. I know that the natural remedies have a limited life span, but they're better than nothing." Luke told him. "I'll call your brother to mix up some more."

"I'll get him Doc - you just do what you're here for." Raphael volunteered.

He disappeared, and Luke came over to peruse Leonardo.

"Doc, when can I get _off_ this stuff?" Leo asked, pointing at the IV. "You have no idea how hard it is to stay awake. I can barely keep my eyes open right _now_."

"You're staying on it until the infection has run it's full course Leonardo, there's no point wasting the energy to fight us on it anymore. For pain management, it's better for you to be getting more rest anyway."

"Why didn't you just leave me in the coma then?" He asked wryly.

"Hey, you woke up yourself, we didn't have anything to do with _that_." Luke laughed.

Leonardo grew suddenly serious. "Yes, you did. I could have been dead days ago without you and Donnie. Thanks for saving my shell."

"Thank your _brother_. He spent about fifteen hours straight getting that tetrozine up to a place where we could actually use it. And then he still wasn't satisfied until he'd tested it on himself too." Luke replied.

"He did _what_?"

"Oh yeah, _apparently_ he does it all the time."

"Am I _blind_ Doc? Have you found any physical evidence to support that? I don't see how else I could miss so much going on around here. Why would he even be doing that Doc? Isn't it kind of risky?"

"Just a _little_. It made him very sick to his stomach, but little else. He doesn't want any of you to get hurt because of a miscalculation."

"But it's alright if _he_ does." Leonardo scoffed.

"Trust me, I already put my foot down Leo. He won't do that again if _I_ have anything to do with it."

"Doc...I'm really glad you're _here_. I don't remember if I've told you that or not." Leonardo said seriously, just before Donnie and Raph came back into the room.

"Hey Leo, got something for you." Donnie brought a mug over to him, and held onto it until he was sure that his brother had a good grip on it.

Leonardo gave him a little bit of an evil eye. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Donatello said innocently.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't."


	36. Surrender

(Eight Months Later)

* * *

Donatello was stretched over the bottom bunk, trying to seem somewhat casual, regardless of the fact that Jenna couldn't actually_ see _him. He'd always had a little bit of trouble completely containing himself when they were on the phone, as it had turned into one of the highlights of his week, no matter what the topic of conversation. Mostly they e-mailed, but over the last couple of months, they had made a point to keep in touch this way at _least_ once a week too.

"So does it _feel_ any different to be 18?" He was asking her.

"No, I don't think any of the whole 'adult' vibe is going to start kicking in until I go to college in a few weeks."

"That's right, it_ is _about that time, huh? Are you still going with your gut?"

"I say more like my _heart _Donnie. Music is one of the only things that made life tolerable for me when I was growing up - I don't find myself escaping it now. You know I've been toying with the idea of writing professionally ever since New York. Even if that didn't pan out, struggling musicians always find a way right? I mean, how many street corners do you imagine Sydney _has_? I'm sure I could claim at least one of them."

"Jen, you're_ not _gonna end up on the streets - take it from me."

"It's not like there are any guarantees. But I'd rather fail at doing something that I love, than succeed at something that I settled for. How's the Big Apple?"

"About the same as ever. You know that summer turns into like open season with the gangs. I'll be glad when August is over."

"Is everything going okay at home? Everybody's healthy, not missing any important body parts?"

He chuckled a little. "No, everything's been fine, no injuries to report as of late. Luke and I have taken the downtime to finish up a couple more things, some groundbreaking stuff for us actually."

"New formulas you mean?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot more prepared than I used to. It's like...being ahead of the game for the first time."

Donatello would have continued, if he hadn't been interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hang on a second Jenna." He told her, and looked that direction. "Come in!"

Leo poked his head inside. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Uh...yeah. I'll be down in a minute."

Leonardo backed out of the room, and Donatello sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Jen, sorry, I gotta go. I'm late for my beat down."

"You make it sound like _so_ much fun."

"You should try it sometime. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Donatello rubbed his shoulder a little absent-mindedly. It had struck the corner of the mat a little too hard when he went down - something he'd been doing _a lot _of lately. He met his older brother's gaze a little sheepishly, quickly dropping his arm so that Leonardo wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Why does it feel like you're holding back on me Donnie?" Leo asked him.

_Cause I am,_ he thought bitterly, but forced a smile for Leonardo. "You won fair and square...are we done now?"

Leo shrugged. "If you don't want a rematch, I guess so."

When Donatello walked out of the room a couple minutes later, Michelangelo was directly in his path with a scowl.

"_Why _did you do that?" Mike demanded.

"Huh? Do _what_?"

"Don't play _stupid_ with me Donnie, you know exactly what I'm talking about! That was the oldest trick in the book - _I_ saw it coming from a mile away. Why are you throwing these fights?"

"Would you keep your _voice _down please?" Donatello hissed at him.

Mike took him by the arm, and half dragged him all the way into the Lab, making sure the door was shut behind them.

"What the heck is goin' on with you?" Mike resumed. "You're better than that Donnie, even _Leo_ knows it."

"_Nothing's _going on with me." He replied. "It's just easier this way."

"To just _let_ him win?"

"I don't do it _all_ the time Mike."

"More often than not lately! Why is it _easier _Donnie?"

Donatello didn't say anything for a long moment, contemplating his next words.

"He's um...I've noticed a pattern Mike, a certain behavioural difference towards me, based on whether I beat him, or whether I lose. Letting him have the fights keeps him off my back more, and I can go my merry way."

"And that _satisfies_ you?"

"I didn't say that. I said it was easier."

"That's a crock Donnie. You shouldn't be _letting_ him have his way with you! He's gonna figure it out sooner or later anyway."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Donnie!"

"_What_ Mike, what do you _want_ me to do? They're both _irritated_ with me half the time as it is, for stuff that I can't even control! This is something I _can_ contain, and it makes living around here simpler!"

"You're being ridiculous." Mike said. "This isn't _you_ Donnie. Are you gonna let him put a collar on you next?"

"It isn't _your _problem in any case! Just drop it!" Donatello said sharply.

"I guess not! It's your life, it's your _shell_, why should I care what happens to it, huh?" Mike answered in frustration.

"I can handle _myself _on this particular matter Mike! I've already got enough weight on my back, without having you climb up there too!"

"Fine, I'm _off _your back." Mike snapped, and walked out.

Donatello sighed heavily, staring at the floor after he'd gone. As much as he hated fighting with Leo or Raph, he hated fighting with Mike even more, even though they rarely did. He hesitated for a couple more minutes, and then ventured up the stairs. Mike didn't usually go very far. He ducked inside their shared bedroom, and found his younger brother staring at the ceiling.

"Mike?"

He looked at him briefly, and then flopped back down on the mattress.

"Mikey, I'm _sorry_. I've been under some pressure lately...and I guess it's easier to lash out at _you_, than it is them."

"You've _been_ different Donnie." He said in return. "Like more removed somehow. Why couldn't you just talk to me about this _before_? You know I wouldn't have judged."

"You're not the problem Mike, you never _have_ been." Donatello answered, dropping back onto his own bunk.

"Are you gonna deal with this Donnie?"

"Yeah, I know I need to."

"You _need _to walk back down those stairs, and demand a rematch."

"I _will_ Mike, I promise."

* * *

Luke read through the table of contents again, searching for the place where he'd left off from. Ever since Donnie had loaded his journal onto his laptop for him, he'd been spending more time studying their past. It was fascinating from the physiological point of view, but the stories it contained had proved an to be even more intriguing. It had never been enough for Donatello to simply record an injury or illness, he'd always gone well into background information.

Luke had been working his way through story after story, almost feeling like he was reading about some kind of mythical legend, instead of the unique friends he'd made not quite a year ago. He had already been recovering from his parents' death with April's help. Now having the guys in his life as well had seemed to make even more of an impact, as he stumbled his way back into _purpose_ again.

He'd even found himself returning to the ER a little more than usual, regaining the old rhythm he had seemingly lost for awhile. It felt good to be saving lives again, certainly much more satisfying than hiding in a dark corner from which there was no escape. Luke wasn't sure how he could even describe his relationship with the guys to someone else, even if he _wasn't_ keeping it under wraps.

_Part friend, part guardian, part tag-along? Not that I'd complain, not matter what the title._He'd started writing up some notes of his own, and Donatello had encouraged him to e-mail them his direction, so that he could start integrating them into the program. As he started typing them up, he found himself glancing at the clock, and counting down the hours until it might be appropriate for him to be able to drop in on them again.


	37. Rematch

Donatello walked directly in front of his brothers as they were watching the TV.

"So Leo, do you _want_ a rematch?"

His older brother sat up suddenly. "Right now?"

Donatello nodded, and he leaped to his feet.

"You're _on_." Leo said, exchanging a small wink with Raphael.

When they reached the practice room, Donatello turned back to Leonardo before he took his position.

"Hey Fearless, about before..." Donnie said slowly.

"Do you want to _talk_, or do you want to _fight _Don? C'mon, we're burning daylight." Leonardo teased him.

Donatello simply shut his mouth, and joined Leo back on the mat. Every sense was already heightened and already on alert, as he gazed stoically at his older brother, revealing absolutely no emotion. It wasn't about feelings this time.

Leonardo wasn't making any sudden moves, it had never been his style. He seemed to be waiting on Donatello now, as much as Donnie was waiting on_ him_. Leo had his own favorite lead-offs; Donnie couldn't predict exactly what his first move would be, but he had a pretty good idea of where he would end_ up_.

He sensed Leonardo's lunge, a split second before his feet left the ground. Donatello just had time to back out of it, before Leonardo could touch him. Donatello had been doing a lot of 'attacking' in recent weeks to make the farce end faster, but now he was content to let Leonardo have his run of the mat. He ducked out of two more thrusts from his older brother, before getting a hit off of his own to Leonardo's chest.

"Not bad Donnie." Leo allowed. "Move those feet now - try and keep up with me."

They both circled a little bit longer, exchanging thrusts and blocks back and forth, neither really accomplishing very much.

"Would you _get _on with it already?" Raph called from the door, where he and Michelangelo were watching. "We're missing the movie Leo!"

Leo shot his brother a bit of a grin. "You want it finished Raph? I'll finish it!"

He darted towards Donatello, but the turtle was out of his reach before he could even blink. Leonardo pursued him, and Donnie just _let_ him chase, for a few seconds. Then he firmly planted both feet, feigned one direction, and made a solid connection with Leonardo's stomach as he closed in from the _other_ direction.

Leonardo went down on the mat, waving off Donatello's offered hand with a suspicious look.

"Oh you _finished_ it alright Fearless!" Raphael laughed openly, as Leo scrambled to his feet.

"What is your _problem_ Donnie? Are you just yanking my chain here or _what_?" Leonardo demanded, puncuating the last word with a hard shove that sent Donatello a quarter of the way across the room.

Mike took two steps forward, a low growl pulsating in his throat. "Leo..." He said warningly.

"_Back_ off Mike, I'm not doing anything!" Leo shot back, still glaring at Donatello. "Are you just trying to lull me into a false sense of security? What _is_ it?"

"No Leo, I--"

"Are you_ honestly _gonna tell me that this last month has been your best effort?"

"No." He admitted outright. "It hasn't."

"You know what Donnie? What you do on your _own _is your business, I 'spose. But when you come in here to _work_, you'd better leave your _stupid _mind games out of it, you got me?"

"Leo, I wasn't--"

"_Save_ it Donnie. You'd _better_ start bringing it all every time, or I really _am_ going to kick your shell." Leonardo finished, stalking out of the room with a giant huff, Raphael directly on his heels.

After they left, Donatello kicked a trash can across the room with impressive force.

"Dang it! _Now _he thinks I'm messing with him!"

"Donnie, I'm real sorry I pushed you into this." Mike said quietly.

"This is completely my _own _fault Mikey - I never should have been holding out on him to begin with."

"What are you gonna do?"

"This will blow over eventually I suppose. 'Til then, I'll just try to stay the heck out of his way."

"You don't want to tell him what's_ really _going on?"

"You heard him Mike, he doesn't want to hear it. He probably wouldn't believe me_ now _anyway."

Their Sensei glanced in the door at that moment. "What is going_ on _in here?" He asked a little reproachfully.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I just got mad at the trashcan." Donnie said a little meekly.

His Master stared him down for a moment, and then glanced at Michelangelo. "Would you give me a moment with your brother please?"

"Yes Sensei." Mike replied, quickly backing out of the room.

"Would you care to tell me what is going on Donatello? Leonardo told me only today, that he feels you are not _trying_ very hard in your spars."

"I _haven't _been Sensei."

"I see. Why is that exactly?"

"I've noticed that...that I tend to get a better reception from the other guys when I _don't_ win."

Splinter shook his head lightly. "I do not completely understand the four of you sometimes. You are _all_ each other has. Why can't you simply be honest with one another?"

"I'm sorry Sensei." Donatello mumbled, and didn't elaborate any further.

"You have nothing else to say?"

"No Sensei. I won't do it anymore, I promise."

Splinter sighed heavily. "All of you are so close to becoming adults. It seems that things were so much simpler when you were all youngsters, constantly getting under my feet. Are you able to make up with your brother?"

"I will Sensei."

"And you have nothing more to say?"

"No Master."

* * *

When Donatello came back out, Mike was waiting in the hallway for him. He nodded his head towards the stairs, and Donatello followed him up to their bedroom.

"How did _that _go?" Mike asked.

"It was fine." Donnie answered flatly.

"You didn't tell him anything."

"What _good_ would it have done? Master's right, we're almost adults, we need to get to a point where we're working things out on our own."

"That's _not_ what he said." Mike objected.

"You were _listening_?"

"_You're_ the one who showed me the vent trick Donnie."

"I don't think Sensei needs to hear about every little issue we have Mikey. Honestly, I think I might just be too sensitive sometimes. They don't _mean_ half the stuff they say."

"That doesn't give 'em the right to _say_ it."

Donatello shrugged."I'll apologize to him later, when Raph's not around."

"I don't see why you _need_ to."

"I told Sensei I would, and this will be over faster if I just eat crow."

"You know what the _real_ problem is, don't you? They're just so darn intimidated by you Donnie."

"Are you out of your _mind_?'

"You have no idea what it's like having a genius for a brother."

"_You're_ not intimidated by me."

"Sure I am Donnie, I just don't let it bother me."

* * *

"You mighta been a little hard on him Fearless." Raphael was saying at that moment.

"Raph, what are you _saying_? He sits back here for this last month, absolutely _wasting_ my time, and I'm not supposed to be upset? He and Mike are probably laughing about it right now."

"Leo, I'm just sayin'...Donnie don't like to cause trouble, and I don't think he was trying to."

"Are you inside his head Raph? Do you have a clue what he's _ever _thinking?"

"I know Donnie's kinda a mystery Leo, but he ain't _malicious_."

"What do you want me to do, track him down? _He's_ the one who's been fronting this whole time."

"I just think you ought give him a chance to _explain_ maybe. It sounded like he was trying to tell you something."

"All he's doing is making excuses for himself." Leo replied shortly. "If he wants to come clean, he knows where to find me."

* * *

"How would it be if I went up to the surface, got myself hit by a car? Do you think that could clear things up?" Mike cracked, and Donatello shook his head at him.

"We _do_ tend to come together better during a crisis, but _no _Mikey, I couldn't recommend doing that."

"What about a bicyclist? That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"Mike..."

"There's always the flu to fall back on too."

"Because we _all_ know you're such a great faker." Donatello finally said, allowing a bit of a smile to emerge. He rose off of the bottom bunk, adjusting his belt a little awkwardly. "I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Leave your cellphone _on_!" Mike called after him.

* * *

Donnie was gone for a little over and hour, and when he returned to the Den, no one was in immediate sight. He could hear music coming from the practice room, what sounded like Leo's particular flavor. He ventured back through the hall, stopping outside the room when he saw his oldest brother practicing some katas on his own. He knocked lightly on the partially open door, and received a rather placid look from Leonardo.

"Where's Raph?" He asked, just to find out if Leo was talking to him.

"Bedroom - where'd you go?"

"Nowhere. I was just walking." Donatello came into the room further, still a little tense. "Leo, I wasn't_ trying _to play you - you have to believe me."

Leonardo simply stared for a moment, and Donatello could read the cold mistrust in his eyes still.

"I'm sorry Fearless, I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"What do you call it then Donnie? What was the _purpose_?"

Donatello thought rapidly for a second, not at all certain how he should phrase the next statement.

"I thought that...that making sure you were winning, would somehow make you like me more."

"Donnie, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would I _want _you to waste my time, _or_ yours for that matter? Throwing the matches doesn't make one iota of sense."

"I said I was sorry Leo." Donatello said evenly. "I won't do it again."

"Alright." Leonardo said a little dismissively. "It's cool. I would appreciate it if you'd _attempt_ to keep me on my toes."

"You don't know what you're asking for." Donatello said a little hopefully.

"Then you're going to have to _show_ me." Leonardo replied, his stance finally relaxing somewhat.

Donatello let out a breath inwardly, partially out of relief, and partially from sheer weariness.

"Raph and I were planning on going out on patrol in a little while - do you and Mike wanna come? We haven't been out _together_ all week."

"Sure Fearless. We'll follow you anywhere."


	38. Out & About

Leonardo ducked into his shared bedroom upstairs, and Raphael immediately glanced up from his magazine.

"We gonna get going Fearless?"

"Yeah - Don and Mike are going to come with us."

"Really? So you guys are okay?"

"He searched me out when he came back."

"What'd he say Leo?"

"Some _bunk _about thinkin' it would make me _like _him more, or some nonsense like that. I don't really buy it, but it's not worth wasting any more breath on either. He _seems_ to be genuinely sorry anyway. I just don't get him right now Raph. I mean...am I _that_ bad, really?"

"You're askin' the wrong guy Leo. If _you're_ that bad, what does that make _me_?" Raphael asked with a hint of a smile.

Leonardo shrugged. "I know we're kinda rough on _both_ of them sometimes, but things always work out, don't they? It's not like he really needs to wonder where we stand. We're _brothers_. I don't feel like I should have to coddle him."

"Then _don't_ Leo. He and Mikey _need_ to toughen up a little bit."

"It would do them some good." Leo agreed. "I'm glad they're _coming_ in any case. We always seem to get more done when all _four_ of us are out."

* * *

"Sensei?" Leonardo stopped by the door of his Master's quarters. "We're going, okay?"

"Alright. Be careful." Splinter reminded him, resisting the urge to tell him to check back in with him when they got home.

"We'll let you know when we get in." Leonardo assured him.

* * *

They were busy making their rounds of Central Park a few minutes later, a favorite place of theirs to search out when they were all together like this. They'd been crossing the park back and forth for a little over an hour and half, seeing a mild bit of action before lapsing back into the silence of midnight. In that quiet moment, Raphael took the opportunity to fall into step beside Donatello.

"So how's your _girl_ Donnie?"

"She _sounds_ good, I talked to her this morning. She'll be starting college in a few weeks."

"Where's she going Don?" Leo asked him, and he shrugged.

"She hasn't _told _me. I don't know what the big deal is, she just said she'd call me when she got there."

"Are her parents really letting her go through with it?" Raph wondered aloud. "Seriously, they almost lost her like a year ago..._twice_."

"I'm sure it took some_ convincing_." Donnie replied.

"And she still _digs_ you, huh?" Leonardo said with a teasing smile.

Donatello ducked his head slightly. "I suppose she does Leo, though _why_ is still a mystery to me. She could probably have about any guy that she wanted. You know, if we hadn't met the way we _did_, I don't think it could have ever happened at all."

"Don, she fell for _you_." Mike negated."I really don't think the fact that you saved her life forced the issue. No one _forced_ her to keep in contact these last few months, did they?"

Donatello smiled faintly. "It's been cool, I can admit that. I've been wondering what's going to happen when she goes away to school. She's going to be a lot busier, spending much more time with people her age."

"That don't mean she's gonna forget you genius." Raphael said, as if reading his thoughts. "That's a _good_ girl you've got there Donnie."

He nodded emphatically. "I know she is Raph. I'm actually really excited for her - I think this college experience will help her a lot."

"Is she still going in with music?" Mike asked him.

"I don't think she ever seriously considered anything else." Donatello replied, then stopping short suddenly in his tracks. "Oh, here we _go_ guys. Check_ this _out." He said more quietly.

They had just been coming up on another twist in the path, and if they'd kept going, would have run directly into a circle of Phantom Lords, laughing and taunting whatever unlucky individual happened to be in the middle of them. It actuality, it turned out not to be one, but _three _young women who'd been using the buddy system, to feel more secure crossing the park at that hour. Unfortunately for them, their number wasn't the least bit intimidating to the gang bangers, already emboldened by their inebriated condition. The girls were clinging to each other for dear life, and would have actually climbed upon one another's shoulders to get further away from the leering faces surrounding them, if it were possible.

The ten teenagers weren't at all prepared for someone to drop in on _them_. Clearly astonished and already a little bit tipsy, they proved to be a very little challenge for the four brothers to deal with. Donatello's quick gaze flickered between his brothers as they busted up the circle. He used his bo to block a clumsy jab from one kid, then firmly catching the punk by his arm. When he tried to come at Donatello with a knife in his _other_ hand, the turtle finally dropped him with a hard blow to the stomach.

Then he looked around again, a swift head-count revealing that somebody was _missing_. When he glanced up the path, he noticed that one of the teenagers was running like heck, with all three purses slung over his slender shoulders.

"Oh_ no _you don't." Donatello growled under his breath, immediately taking off after him.

The kid had a good sixty second head-start, but he could have _used_ a whole lot more. He was running like mad, but he was absolutely no match for the muscular legs that pursued him with tenacious drive. Donatello was almost on top of him within a few yards, and the teen dropped the purses with a cry of terror, about two seconds before Donnie caught him at full speed.

Both of them crashed into a fountain in their path, Donnie accidentally cracking his chin hard against the stone as they tumbled into the water. Completely non-plussed, he maintained control of the kid, ducking easily to the side when the teen tried to hit him.

"Enough! Let it go punk, it's over!" Donatello said firmly.

The kid's feeble attempt to kick him prompted Donatello to shove him back under the water, holding him under for about seven seconds. Then he yanked the coughing teen upright, bracing him against the side of the fountain so that he could get his wrists together.

"No more fighting kid, or I'll hold you down until the bubbles _stop_!"

Donatello sounded serious enough that the teen stopped his struggling, but he couldn't see the smile on Donnie's face as he bound his hands tightly behind his back. Donatello set him back on solid ground and stepped out of the water after him, only stopping long enough to grab the ladie's purses.

"Where are we goin'?" The kid whined as Donnie shoved him forward, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder at the same time.

"You're gonna be reunited with your buddies. Now move it!" He answered sternly.

The kid swore at him openly, as he gave him another small shove.

"Why you freaks gotta _screw_ with us? We ain't hurting _you_!"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth punk, while you're still able to walk upright?"

"Barely." The kid complained. "And they call _us_ thugs."

"Hey!" Donatello said sharply, stopping the kid short by the collar. "_Ya'll_ are the ones up here starting junk. If you minded your own business and kept your hands to yourself, you wouldn't _be_ in any trouble. Now shut up and _walk_!"

Donatello rejoined his brothers a few moments later, grinning wide as he dropped the girl's purses.

"Look guys! I captured the flag." He announced, lightly pushing the teenager to the ground, so that he could bind his ankles too.

"I was _wondering_ where you got to." Mike remarked, and then gave him a double-take when he caught sight of his bleeding jaw. "Hey, are you _okay_?"

"What? Oh, that's nothing. I had a minor altercation with a fountain."

"Gotta _hate _it when the water features jump up and attack you." Raph piped up as he came alongside him. "Nice _save_ though genius."

"You have to do what you can. Are those girls still around? I'd hate to think they ran off without their stuff."

"They're fine, I think they holed up under the bridge. They look like tourists. Figures they come here all excited, thinking nobody will bother them just 'cause they're all together. They're lucky we were _here_." Raphael replied.

Leonardo had scooped up their bags, trotting back over to where they were hiding in the darkness, and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Here's your stuff ladies. You won't have to worry about those idiots now, they're all rather indisposed. We're gonna call the cops, you might wanna stick around to give them a statement or something. Or not, that's your call. Don't come into the park after dark, alright? Ain't worth the risk."

"Uh...um...th-thank you." One of them stammered, inching forward ever so slightly. "Who are you?"

"That's not important." He told her, backing away further so that she would feel safe enough to grab their purses, _and_ so she wouldn't get a decent look at him. "Take care."


	39. Receding

They opted to head home after that, joking around on the way as if the events of that earlier day had never even happened. When they arrived back at the Den, Leo stopped down the hall to let their Master know that they were home, intentionally not mentioning Donatello's slight injury. Then he cut back through the living area into the kitchen, returning with a rag for his brother.

Donatello applied a bit of pressure on his own jaw, already feeling muscle pulse beneath his hand.

"You want us to call Doc?" Leo asked him.

"Are you kidding? For this? It's not even worth bugging him." Donatello assured him.

"You sure Don?" Mike pushed him.

"Positive - I'm cool. It's just gonna swell like crazy."

Leonardo disappeared again to grab an icepack from the kitchen, and wrapped it inside a dishtowel for him.

"How's it feel Donnie?" He asked him.

He pulled the rag off experimentally, to check where the bleeding was. "It's not bad. I could probably go ahead and ice it in a couple of minutes here."

Raphael turned on the TV, and they started watching a ridiculously old monster movie just to pass the time. Gradually their attention turned to open mockery of the program, rather than seriously watching it. About an hour had passed, when Raphael unobtrusively got Leonardo's attention, nodding his head towards the kitchen with a wink. Leo nodded ever so slightly, and they both got up to go inside.

About five minutes later, Raphael stuck his head back out the kitchen door.

"Hey Mikey, where did the other icepacks go? I wanted to get Donnie a new one."

"Raph, we've got like _twelve_ of 'em, you can't tell me there's none in there." Mike responded.

"I don't _see _nothin'."

"Oh, _fine_, I'm coming." Mike said with a little irritation, and went into the kitchen to help him look around.

An instant later, Donatello heard Mike's surprised yelp, and shot slightly upright on the couch.

"_That's_ for this morning ya little pip-squeak!" He heard Raphael triumphantly proclaim.

Donatello groaned openly, almost afraid to see what they'd done to him. Mike's pranks_ always _seemed to backfire on him.

Michelangelo emerged from the kitchen a few seconds later, dripping with syrup and coated in flour.

Donnie couldn't help laughing, even though he felt sorry for him. "Aw Mikey...I _warned_ you didn't I? Are you still gonna tell me that it was worth it?"

"It always _is_ Donnie...it always is." Mike insisted, even as he walked into a table because he could hardly _see_.

"Do you need help?" Donatello asked, rising from the couch with a little amusement still clinging.

"I got it Donnie - you plant your shell back down." Raphael told him, taking Mike by the arm to get him upstairs.

Leo came out of the kitchen with a fresh icepack, and a feisty smile.

"I gotta hand it to you guys, you're timing was spot on." Donnie grinned at him.

"Yeah well...he had it coming. Not that I expect him to _learn_ anything from it - he never does, huh?"

"I don't see that happening."

* * *

Luke came back down, around mid-afternoon the next day. He was thrilled to see that Mike had saved some lunch for him.

"It's like you_ knew _I was coming or something." Luke said with a chuckle.

"Had a feeling Doc, it had been almost 24 hours, I knew it had to be soon. I can have this re-heated in like two minutes."

"Thanks Mikey - where's Donnie, is he busy?"

"I think he was working in the Lab. Gotta keep the money rollin' in, y'know?"

"I'll be back, alright?"

Luke ducked out of the kitchen, and trotted over to the Lab to see Donatello.

He was just pulling a disk out of one of the towers, and uncapping a marker to make some notation on it.

"Hey Donnie, how's it going?"

"Not bad Doc, just finishing somethin' up." He replied, then turning to face him, "We had kind of a late night, so--"

"Whoa Donnie, what did you _do_?" Luke demanded, swiftly coming to get a closer look at his injured jaw.

"It's no biggie Doc - I had a small incident with a fountain last night."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it wasn't serious. You want me to call you for _every_ little scratch?"

"That's not a scratch Donnie." He protested, lightly guiding his face to the side so he could see it better. "You keeping ice on it?"

"I _have_ been Doc, I just needed to get the rest of that program written."

"That could have waited." Luke chided him. "Come back out here with me, and let's get a fresh pack on it, okay?"

Donnie obeyed him wordlessly, both returning to the living area about the same time Mike was coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey bro - saved you some lunch too." He told him. "Sit down, I'll bring everything in here."

* * *

Splinter came out to join them a few minutes later, his gaze resting for a couple of seconds on Donatello with a little bit of concern.

"You are feeling alright my son?"

"Yes Sensei." He said immediately.

"I still wish that someone would have told me last night." Splinter remarked, noticing that it looked like Donnie was finished eating. "Are you done? Can we talk for a little while?"

Donatello nodded, and followed his Master back to his own quarters.

"Sit down Donatello."

He lowered into a chair, shifting his icepack a little awkwardly. "Am I in trouble Sensei?"

"No my son. I just wanted to follow up with you concerning yesterday. I was not satisfied by our talk, and I cannot honestly believe that you were either. I believe that I was rather abrupt with you Donatello, and I am sorry. I stayed awake for a long time last night, thinking about what you had said. What did you _mean_ about your brother's reception of you?"

Donatello hesitated for a long moment. "It's um...I had just noticed that...well, it seemed like we were getting along better when I let him take the fights. But it could have been just my imagination, or possibly I was being too sensitive. It doesn't matter Sensei. We're fine, _I'm _fine...everything is fine."

A probing look from his Master indicated that he didn't exactly believe him.

"Sensei, honest...we'll be okay. We made up last night, before we went out together. Everything felt really normal after that."

Splinter sighed softly. "For months, I have watched you quietly recede Donatello, and it has me concerned. Why won't you talk about this further?"

Donnie shook his head. "I'm...I'm sorry Sensei. I'm not trying to shut you out. But I don't want to blow things out of proportion here either."

"What is_ troubling _you so much my son?"

"It's not them Sensei, it's _me_. I'm the one who doesn't _fit_ perfectly. I don't know why it's gotten harder...it just has."

* * *

Donatello was sitting against the wall, inside his and Mike's shared bedroom, lightly fingering Jenna's medallion. It wasn't that he didn't _want _to talk about what was going through his head - he just didn't really know _how_ to. It was difficult for him to even put it into remotely sensible words for Michelangelo. He'd been living under a bit of a dark cloud for months, longing for the one thing that he shouldn't _want_ to have.

_This is so pointless. Why did I ever agree to keep this up to __begin__ with?I knew from the start that it __couldn't__ work. Now she tells me that she __loves__ me. What the heck am I supposed to say to that? How could I have let it go this far? I never wanted to hurt her. I know she wants to hear it from me too, but I can't do this to her. I just __can't__._

He sighed heavily, trying to hold back the rising emotion that threatened like a great flood tide.

_Jenna...what I wouldn't __give__ for you to really be mine. But I can't __do__ this to you!_


	40. New Beginning

(Three Weeks Later)

* * *

Donatello woke up just before 6am, punching the mattress above him. "Wake up Mikey. It's time to work."

"Mm. Just five more minutes."

He smacked his younger brother insistently with his pillow. "Up! Do you wanna be able to keep up with Leo and Raph, or don't you?"

Mike groaned a little bit, and leaped down to the floor.

"I told you not to keep drawing so late." Donnie chided him.

"I couldn't help it Donnie, it was almost finished. I'm not the _only_ one who can't put something down when I start working on it." Mike pointed out, and Donatello smiled at him.

"Sometimes, we actually _do_ seem like very similar creatures Mike. So are you up for this, or not?" He teased his younger brother.

"You want a fight Donnie, you'll _get_ a fight."

* * *

After the fourth fall, Michelangelo finally held up his hands in surrender.

"Enough! I can't take anymore today!"

"Aw, c'mon Mikey! You can do better than that - don't get all soft on me."

"Soft? Did you just call me _soft_ Donatello?"

"If the shell fits..."

Michelangelo launched himself at his older brother, both of them tumbling onto the mat in a heap. Each struggled for playful dominance, determinedly trying to pin each other. Mike caught ahold of Donatello mid-roll, using both legs to lever against him, finally forcing him face down. Firmly perched atop him, he leaned over Donatello's head.

"Say it!" He commanded.

"I give!"

Laughing, Mike leaped off of him, allowing Donatello to rise as well.

"_Who's_ soft Donnie?"

"I was just trying to get some_ action _out of your shell." Donatello laughed.

"Yeah, _now_ you've gone and made me hungrier than I already was. Can we quit this now, so I can get breakfast goin'?"

* * *

Luke had taken the last minute shift at St. Joseph's last night, mostly because of the sheer desperation in the shift manager's voice when she called him. Now the ER was fully staffed again and back under control, so he was ready for a little shut-eye himself. It had been an extremely busy night, with hardly time for a breath between cases. Something about a full moon always seemed to drive up the injuries and emergencies.

He yawned openly as he stepped outside into the pre-dawn chill, heading across the walk-way towards the elevator that would take him down to the Physician's parking. He felt good about last night; he'd been able to help save a couple of lives near death, and get a few others back on the road toward stability. As he was leaving the unit, he'd gotten that_ look _from one of the residents again, as if pleading with him to stay this time.

_I've got entirely too much going on to even consider a full-time position now. There are plenty of good doctors in this city who need that job. I can't let myself get tied down, not for anything._

As he hopped off the elevator and started for his Volvo, he saw a very familiar dark blue Avalanche, with the driver's side door wide open.

_Ah shoot! Move it or lose it Barrows!_

But before he could get out of sight, a familiar _head_ popped out of the vehicle too.

"Luke!"

_Dagone it. I was almost home free._

Luke stopped in his tracks, and turned around with a tolerant smile.

"Hi Marcus. What's going on?"

"It's great to catch you like this - did you work last night?"

"Just had to fill-in, you know? All the usual crazies were out."

"Are you finished then? I have to be in a consultation, but it doesn't start for another hour or so. Do you want to get some coffee, maybe talk a little?"

_Not on your life Marcus._

"You know I'm...I'm actually really tired, I kind of just want to get out here, and crash for a little while." Luke told him evasively.

_And I don't have the energy to take any flack from you today._

"I feel like I _never_ see you Luke. I'd really like to catch up."

"I know, um...I've just got a lot of things going on Marc. My life's a little bit...well...there's just a lot going on."

"Honestly, I'm just glad to see you_ working _again. You're so good at what you do Luke, the ER could really stand to keep you around."

"Yeah, it's been nice to be back too. But listen, I'm almost asleep on my feet here, so I...I'll see you when I see you?"

Marcus gave him a bit of a sad smile. "Alright Luke. I hope I catch you around."

Luke gave him a small wave, and quickly hurried away from his old friend to get to his own car.

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael had shown their usual cunning, waking up just in time for Mike's first batch of french toast to come out. Donnie had been tending to some scrambled eggs while he was plating a few pieces up, and they both heard their brother's unmistakable footsteps out in the living area.

Raphael peeked inside hopefully. "Food?"

"It's almost ready Raph - though you'll be _lucky _if you get any." Mike said a little threateningly. "Ya'll completely wiped out the _syrup_ supply a couple weeks ago."

"We replaced it, didn't we?" Raphael laughed.

"Go sit down, it'll be out in like five minutes." Mike ordered him, and then turned to Donatello. "How are the eggs?"

"Firming up for me, got a couple minutes left on 'em I think."

Raphael suddenly came back through the kitchen door, an indiscernible expression on his face.

"Didn't I _tell _you to sit down Raph? You'll get breakfast faster if you get the heck out of the kitchen." Mike said, waving his spatula at him.

"Uh, Donnie? You need to get out there." Raphael told him.

"Can it wait a second Raph? I don't want these eggs to stick."

"I'm _tellin' _you - get your shell out there, _now_."

"It's alright Donnie, I can finish it." Mike assured him. "Just go, so breakfast can be ready before we have to start_ lunch_."

A little bewildered, Donatello wiped his hands off on a towel, and walked out of the kitchen. The first thing out of the ordinary that caught his sight was a pile of luggage, stacked up behind the couch. Brow slightly furrowed, he glanced around the living area, laying eyes on a very familiar raven-haired _girl._

_"Jen?"_

He was so stunned that he couldn't even move for a second, and she was the one who had to run to meet him. When her arms came around him, it became quickly apparent that she was _not_ a figment of his imagination.

"Oh my word...JEN! How are you _here_?"

She moved as if to kiss him, and he held back a little shyly, shooting his older brothers a pointed look.

"Well fine." Leonardo laughed. "We can tell when _we're_ not wanted."

He and Raphael hustled into the kitchen, and Donatello met Jenna in a lingering kiss barely an instant later.

"It's so _good_ to see you." She said breathlessly, not able to will herself to actually let go of him yet.

"This is unbelievable! I'm glad to see you too, but what's going _on_? Aren't you starting school in like a week? How did you have time to fly half-way across the globe?"

"There's actually a very good reason I'm _here_ Donnie." She giggled.

"How will you be ready for college to start when you're down here? You are still starting this quarter, aren't you?"

"I am Donnie, I'm going to this little place down the street. Maybe you've heard of it - it's called NYU."

He stared at her again, momentarily speechless. "You're...you're going to school in _New York_?"

"That's right Donnie. I've been set up with a dorm, and I start next week."

"Pinch me, I've _got_ to be dreaming."

She laughed and kissed him again, bringing two fingers to rest on the medallion around his neck.

"I'm all yours now. With the exception of holidays and summers, and the occasion that my parents fly in. I _do_ have to spend some time with them still."

"Jen, this is amazing. I'm happy, but is this _really_ what you want? To be uprooted from your home, living so far away from your parents? This is _your_ life, and you only get to do it once."

"So, you think I ought do what _really_ makes me happy?"

"Yes, exactly!"

She leaned in close to him, so that she was mere inches away. "I am Donatello. You'd better just get _used_ to having me around."

He let out a shaky breath as he held her close, not sure if he'd ever be able to let go.

* * *

(To be Continued -- Follow the trail of the Saga with _Broken_)


End file.
